


A More Proper Place

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Queen Calan is the might, unquestioned ruler of her land of elves, a peaceful, secure, rich country. What can a mere batch of mountain goblins possibly do to such a realm?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**A More Proper Place Chapter One**

  
Queen Calan looked over her court as they assembled in the planning room. Everyone who should be here was. Her generals Dwenvir and Pranovir, looking impressively martial in their gilded armor. Hierophant Blessings, her elaborate religious robes and hat making her take up even more space than the queen hersCalan. Archmage Caspella, fingering her staff and looking down at the magically enhanced map. And, of course, Calan’s children, Princess Cowlen and Prince Corlen. She didn’t expect them to contribute that much to the strategy meeting, but it would be a valuable learning experience for the two of them, seeing how a royal court decided on a military strategy.  
  
Or a section of the royal court, at least. For something like this, there was no need to bring Archivist Lili out from her duties in the archives to consult her for old lore. Ditto for the other members of the court, who saw to the security of the palace or collecting taxes and any number of other duties.  
  
“Your Majesty,” General Dwenvir said, straightening up as everyone took up positions around the table. “I won’t waste your time. There’s been another charismatic goblin leader who’s united some of the mountain and cave tribes underneath their rule.” She pointed at the map, where a green growth appeared, spreading out from the mountain passes and into the elven homelands. “It doesn’t seem to be anything special. No new spells, no allies, no cunning strategies. Just a large number of goblins.”  
  
“Then when should We expect to hear that it has been handled?” Queen Calan said, studying General Dwenvir.  
  
“Within the next three weeks,” General Dwenvir said with a grim smile, “I expect to have the head of their new leader and the survivors running as fast as they can back towards the mountains.”  
  
“It may not be quite that simple,” the Archmage said, straightening up. “The magical currents have been upset as of late, stirred up by something.”  
  
“The goblins?” Princess Cowlen asked skeptically, putting into words the doubt almost everyone else around the table was feeling.  
  
“I cannot say,” Archmage Rothvir said with a shrug. “It hardly seems possible, I will admit. More likely it is the conjunction of the sun and the moon that will happen soon. Regardless, the magics I or any other mage can call upon will be unsettled and weakened until it has passed.”  
  
“We don’t _need_ magic to deal with a horde of goblins,” General Pranovir said. “My riders will harry them until they break and then kill what’s left.” She smiled sweetly at General Dwenvir. “We won’t possibly need your troops to deal with them.”  
  
The look that Dwenvir sent Pranovir in return did _not_ speak to the level of cooperation and harmony that Queen Calan would wish for in her councils. Not that Pranovir was _innocent_ in that. She sent a quelling look at both of them, cutting Dwenvir off before she could make a reply about how Pranovir’s cavalry would… well, over the years, Queen Calan had heard any number of insults, slanders and innuendoes about both the infantry and the cavalry from her generals.  
  
“Hierophant,” Queen Calan said. “Will there be any divine restrictions on this?”  
  
“No,” Hierophant Blessings said authoritatively, shaking her head. “The Divine Mother has not spoken to me on this matter, whether for or against it. The army can do as they please to the goblins and she will not care.”  
  
Queen Calan wasn’t surprised at that answer. Not even remotely. Over the past decade, more and more often, the Divine Mother had said as much. At first it had been assumed that she was just uninterested in various disputes and difficulties. But now, even matters that had once been dear to her heart received no sign of interest from her. Queen Calan, at times, wondered if it was time for Hierophant Blessings to step down and let a new priestess assume the cap and staff.  
  
Queen Calan wasn’t actually sure _what_ Hierophant Blessing’s birth name had been. She had given it up upon entering the clergy and Queen Calan was willing to bet that, after fifty years in service to the divines, not even her own parents or siblings, should they still be alive, could remember the name of their family member. To the entire kingdom, the Hierophant was merely The Innumerable Blessings of the Divine Mother, although, admittedly, only in formal events. The rest of the time, she was merely Blessings.  
  
At any rate, it seemed that this matter was going to be entirely resolved by muscle and metal. Queen Calan looked down at the map and nodded. The goblin horde wasn’t moving that quickly, according to the magically-updated map. The armies drawn from the surrounding regions should meet them and scatter them before they got close to the first major town near the mountains. And after that….  
  
“General Dwenvir,” Queen Calan said, lifting her head once more. “How much time would you need to prepare a retributive strike into the mountains?” She tapped one of the icons showing where one of the largest goblin strongholds was thought to be. “Let them know that we will not stand by and let such,” her lip twisted at the thought of the ruination the goblins were certainly visiting on small towns and farms, “filth merely lose their army.”  
  
“I can have six thousand soldiers at the valley entrance in two weeks,” General Dwenvir said. “Another five in one week more.” She nodded. “If the mages can finally pull their weight, we won’t leave one stone on top of another.”  
  
“Could I come with you?” Prince Corlen asked, speaking for the first time in, Queen Calan, almost an hour. “I’d like to see the Grand Range.”  
  
General Dwenvir glanced at Queen Calan who nodded slightly. It would be good to season her son some more. She’d just have to have a quiet word with Dwenvir later about what Corlen would and wouldn’t be allowed to do out on campaign. Getting some experience was all well and good. Losing one of the heirs to the kingdom (and her _son_ ) would not be.  
  
“Then we’ll be glad to have you come along with us,” General Dwenvir said, her voice not giving any hint of what she was actually feeling.  
  
“I’ll assemble my squadrons, leave in two days,” General Pranovir said, tapping the map and tracing a route towards the green horde, “and move up along the Redstar.” She looked up, a small, tight grin on her face. “When next you see me, Your Majesty, it will be with a score of dead goblins.”  
  
“Just don’t dump them on the carpet this time,” Queen Calan said, shaking her head. “But yes, I approve of your plan.”  
  
Well, that had proved to be what was likely the easiest of the decisions that Queen Calan would have to make today. Just a minor matter of keeping the borders clear from the things that could creep down from the mountains and up from the caves. But she still had several more pressing matters to attend to today.  
  
Queen Calan did _not_ sigh and did _not_ rub her forehead. As a queen, she was the central pillar of Linandale, the beam that the entire kingdom rested upon. She had to be imperturbable, unshakeable and composed no matter what the situation. Instead, she just nodded at her assembled councilors and advisers and stepped backwards.  
  
“Thank you for coming, ladies and generals,” Queen Calan said. “I won’t keep you any longer.” She turned and left the room, already reviewing everything else she was going to have to do today.  
  
And if she forgot anything, then Tilly, waiting right outside the door to the war room, would be sure to remind her. The young Calan straightened up, tucking away a strand of red hair that she had been fiddling with.  
  
“Good morning again, Your Majesty,” Tilly said, looking as professional and serious as she could. “While you were in there, I received a note from Lady Kulun, requesting a moment of your time whenever you can get the chance.” She frowned slightly. “She didn’t say what it was for.”  
  
“Then it will be _some_ time before I get the time,” Queen Calan said, waving her hand in dismissal. She set out along the corridor, hearing the soft tread of Tilly falling in behind her and to the left, precisely where proper protocol dictated. “I have better things to do with my time than listen to the troubles of counting coin.”  
  
That wasn’t the most diplomatic response that Queen Calan could possibly have used, but it still felt good. What was the point of being queen if you couldn’t indulge in the power to get rid of minor annoyances at least _some_ of the time?  
*******  
Queen Calan paused as she walked down the hallway, seeing the ambassador from the great (and very distant) trading city of Promten waiting for her along the hallway, flipping through a ream of papers. And if she had randomly chosen this location to review her notes, then Queen Calan was a chicken.  
  
“Ambassador Filitir,” Queen Calan said, drawing to a halt in front of the smaller woman. “What an unexpected pleasure to see you outside of your embassy.”  
  
“You do me too much honor,” Ambassador Filitir said, bowing in the southern style. “I merely wished to see more of this great palace that my ancestors came from.”  
  
While most elves of Linandale, including Queen Calan and her children were tall, blonde and with generous figures, whether male or female, the ambassador, from the far southern lands, was noticeably shorter and leaner. In fact, she only came up to Queen Calan’s shoulder the one time she had appeared in court without wearing the high heels that gave her a few desperately needed inches.  
  
And there was the fact that she so consistently wore heavy veils, the black mesh thick enough that only the faintest hint of her face could be seen. Queen Calan knew that the palace guards did _not_ like that and their commander had often come to her to complain about how it made it too easy for an assassin or a spy (more of a spy than any ambassador already was) to sneak in while disguised as the ambassador.  
  
“Then you would best be served by finding a servant to show you around both here and the city,” Queen Calan said, raising a hand to gesture at one of the servants who were always lingering in the hallways, ready to attend to any need or request that Queen Calan had.  
  
“That would be a truly gracious gesture from you,” Filitir said, bowing her head once again underneath the veils. “However, I was wondering if I could ask you about something.”  
  
And here it was, Queen Calan thought. Not the clumsiest of ploys she had ever seen but still not one of the smoothest. She honestly wondered how Filitir had gotten this posting. Because Promten was so far away that they felt no need to send their best? (Or, for almost twenty years, any ambassador at all.) Or had they thought that, as a fellow Calan, the court wouldn’t notice or overlook Filitir’s sometimes stunningly clumsy attempts at diplomacy?  
  
Whatever the reason, Filitir was having trouble succeeding at even the few items that she had actually come up here to do. Queen Calan had wondered before how long it would be before Filitir would be forced to go back home and if another ambassador would even be assigned before the century changed.  
  
“It’s on the matter of the lumber being sent down the Redstar River,” Filitir said, pulling a page out from her varied notes and waving it in front of Queen Calan’s face too fast for her to see that there was anything but writing on it. “All of Promten knows the sweet fragrance of it and I was hoping that…”  
  
“This is the kind of matter that would be far better if brought up with the Minister of Trade,” Queen Calan said, shaking her head. “I’m sure you know where to find her.”  
  
They had certainly talked often enough. Even all the way up here, the reputation of Promtians only ever thinking about money had reached the royal court. And given how Filitir acted, it seemed _well_ -deserved. Maybe all the heat from the southern sun had cooked their brains to the point where money was the only thing on their minds.  
  
“Yes, I’ll be going there later,” Filitir said, waving her hand with the paper around again. “But right now, I wanted to know if I have the queen’s approval-.”  
  
“To speak with the minister, yes, you do,” Queen Calan said, taking a graceful step backwards. “He is more fit for this matter than I am. Good _day_ , Ambassador.”  
  
Really, there was a certain value in being pushy and stubborn, but only when wrapped up in a veil of tact. That was a lesson that the royal court well understood. But it seemed, once again, that the Promtians thought that any second spent being polite was a second when a fortune was slipping through their fingers.  
  
Nodding to the ambassador, Queen Calan continued on her way. Even with a large, dedicated, loyal staff and a legion of clerks and experts, there was still a great deal that Queen Calan had to do every single day to keep the kingdom running. It was a good thing that the unbroken line of royalty, descending all the way from the near-mythical Queen Luarual had prepared Queen Calan for this, giving her the strength of character, the wisdom, the focus on her land that was needed to be a proper queen. Something that those money-grubbing merchants, who bought and sold their power like a sack of flour, would never understand.  
  
And they weren’t even the worst. The dark elves, the hateful, twisted monsters who had spurned all that was correct and proper in the world were even more abominable. Killing their own royalty and nobility, and thinking that not only someone who came from the common stock could be a proper ruler but that the _other_ commoners could spare enough time from their lives of farming and mining to select one of their own above all others? There were many reasons why there was such hate between the true elves and their fallen cousins, but that they were so blind as to the proper way elves should organize themselves was one of the worst.  
  
And it didn’t help that Filitir’s skin had been baked brown enough by the hot southern sun that she actually looked somewhat like a dark Calan. Or at least the dark elves that the queen had seen pictures of. She, and everyone else of any education and breeding in the capital. In all likelihood, that was one of the reasons she wore veils so much, so that people could only be offended by her lack of breeding and bluntness instead of what she looked like.  
  
Well, perhaps the next ambassador, if there was ever another one sent, would be a better fit and show some signs of proper behavior. Or perhaps not. At any rate, Ambassador Filitir was _not_ a problem for Queen Calan to worry about at the moment and she dismissed her from her mind. There were other, actually important things, that needed to be considered.  
  
Actually, Queen Calan realized, there _weren’t_. Her schedule was open from now until late in the afternoon, all the issues and matters of the day having already been taken care of. And even her next actual appointment, with the Archmage over renewing the fertility runes across the countryside, wouldn’t need much more than her royal seal. Very simple, completely and utterly simple. How rare for her day to be open like this. Queen Calan wasn’t actually sure what she should _do_ with all of this free time.  
  
“Your Majesty,” a voice said as Queen Calan stepped around a corner.  
  
Queen Calan smiled as she looked at her daughter. Princess Cowlen looked a _great_ deal like her mother. In fact, the most obvious difference was the regalia she wore, that was, by ancient custom, fitting for a princess and not a queen. The pattern on her tunic, the style of crown she wore, those let people realize that she wasn’t her mother. That, and a few inches of height and green eyes that were only slighter paler than her mother. It occurred to Queen Calan, and not for the first time, that when she died and her daughter took the throne, they wouldn’t even have to cast new coins.  
  
“Yes, Your Highness?” Queen Calan said. She didn’t enjoy being so formal to her daughter, but when there were elves not of her inner circle around her, it paid to be completely and utterly regal. “Is something the matter?”  
  
“I was merely wondering if you would like to take tea with me in the palace gardens,” Princess Cowlen said, lifting a hand to wave at the unseen gardens, on the other side of several walls. “It is almost noon, after all.”  
  
“That would be very nice,” Queen Calan said, turning down a corridor and heading towards her favored tea spot.  
  
The two of them went along in silence, at least until they entered the gardens. Queen Calan paused and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of the blooming flowers. The gardens were her second favorite place in the palace, right after the throne room itsCalan. She made her way through the brightly colored plants towards a small table. She saw a white-clad servant putting the finishing touches on the tea and snacks before quickly vanishing around a yellow-flowered bush.  
  
Queen Calan and Princess Cowlen sat down on opposite sides of one another. Queen Calan smiled at her daughter, seeing how beautiful her daughter was all over again. And also how intelligent, composed and educated she was. All of which would serve her well when Queen Calan finally stepped down from the throne. In another fifty to sixty years, of course, but that would merely give her daughter time to put the final polish on hersCalan.  
  
“It’s hard to think that Corlen will actually be going out and getting into some fighting,” Cowlen said, picking up her cup and cradling it in both hands. “I hope he does well.”  
  
“I doubt there will be an occasion for him to do anything at all,” Calan said, taking a small sip from her own cup. “They’re just goblins. It has been how many lifetimes since they last seriously threatened us?” She shook her head. “A burned town, a routed horde and Linanvale will only have to worry about them again when you’re on the throne.”  
  
“You’re right, of course,” Cowlen said, turning in her chair slightly to stare westwards, at the tips of the mountains that were just visible over the garden walls. “Heh,” she smiled. “As if the goblins can build anything that deserves to be called a town.”  
  
Queen Calan laughed alongside her daughter at that. She enjoyed these times with her family. Or at least her children. Her visits to the Prince-consort’s grave were… emotionally necessary, but Queen Calan never felt good after doing them. Emotionally drained, yes, content, no.  
  
“Honestly, it makes me kind of jealous,” Cowlen said. “It’s been a while since I’ve left the city and our estates. Maybe once he gets back, I’ll head out to…” She chuckled. “Honestly, I’m not sure where I’d go!”  
  
“Where would you even need to go?” Queen Calan asked, half-rhetorically. “Perhaps Si Lan, I suppose. Pay the royal respects to the gods.”  
  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mother,” Cowlen said with a nod. “And maybe visit the baths while I’m at it.” She smiled, taking a sweetbread from the plate in front of her and chewing on it as she thought. “And then, well, why plan that far in the future, right?”  
  
Queen Calan nodded, half-distracted as she ran through the problems and issues of the country and its neighbors. Was there anywhere that could do with a visit from the royal family? She thought not. The neighboring city states, countries and tribes were being quiet, not bothering the elves and giving them their proper due of respect and solitude. And inside the borders, everything was calm and peaceful, the people knowing their rightful place and assigned tasks. Yes, a visit to the religious center of the kingdom was all that was truly needed.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure,” Queen Calan heard a familiar voice say, rising in volume in time with the clack of boot heels on stone, “that they’re right around here. Mother has a spot that she loves to drink tea in.”  
  
Queen Calan knew the voice of her own son, of course. She just didn’t know who he was talking to. Although if it was someone unfamiliar with the palace and her own preferences, then she was able to form a guess. She’d find out in a minute when he came into view, she was sure.  
  
Even for an Calan, Prince Corlen looked young. That was his father in him, of course. Which also explained his black, curly hair, so different from the straight, blonde hair that three out of every four elves had. It certainly let him cut a striking figure, though. Queen Calan smiled at him as he approached. And because she was exceptionally well-bred, her smile stayed just as strong and pleasant as she recognized the figure behind him.  
  
It was Marilen Octor. And _only_ Marilen Octor, without a ‘lady’ or ‘general’ or ‘priestess’ going before her name. And all too close of a friend of Queen Calan’s only son. And far too rich.  
  
Merchants were needed, Queen Calan knew that. Someone needed to take responsibility of moving goods from one location to another and deciding _what_ goods would be moved to where. But making such sums off of mere transport? It was hardly something that could be called respectable.  
  
Still, money was held to be proof of virtue by a certain kind of mind and, sadly, Prince Corlen had that kind of mind. And Octor was all too happy to take advantage of that by winding hersCalan in close with His Highness. Calan didn’t think that Octor had actually slept with Corlen but she wouldn’t be surprised if she was a prostitute in a literal sense instead of just a figurative one.  
  
“Mother, sis,” Prince Corlen said, smiling widely as he stepped around the table and sat down in the third and final seat. “I didn’t expect to find you out here!” He waved a hand at Octor, who was standing against the hedge that made a U-shaped border around the small square. “I was just talking to Marilen and heard your voices.”  
  
“I see,” Queen Calan said. “And what brings you to the palace and out of the counting house, Merchant Octor?”  
  
Octor smiled prettily, her heavily made-up eyes (in the dwarven style, of all the things an Calan could do) turning to Queen Calan.  
  
“Oh, I had a meeting with the Minister of Trade and the Promian ambassador,” Octor said. “I had just stepped out when I ran into Corlen.”  
  
And if that was unintentional on at least one of their parts, then Queen Calan was a goblin. There was nothing to eb gained from saying that, not even a moment of vicious satisfaction. Instead, Queen Calan nodded and took a sip from her cup. A servant was putting another cup of tea in front of Prince Corlen, but there just didn’t seem to be one for Octor. Especially not from the royal set that the family was drinking from, with the eagle and lily emblazoned on their sides and gold lining the rim.  
  
“I see,” Queen Calan said. “I trust the matter of lumber was resolved to benefit of the country?”  
  
“Of course,” Corlen said, smiling widely. “How could it be any other way when Octor was in the room?”  
  
Queen Calan didn’t actually say what she thought of that and just nodded slightly, taking another sip of tea. Octor was smiling quietly, not quite looking at any of the three members of the royal family. It was good to see that she had at least some idea on how to behave, even if she insisted on keeping the money she gathered and spending in on a truly gaudy mansion instead of giving it back to the country and the people.  
  
Queen Calan closed her eyes and breathed in and out, smelling the sweet fragrance of the flowers surrounding her. This was a moment to relax with her daughter and her son, not to dwell on how greedy merchants were. She just needed to push those thoughts to the side and enjoy this moment.  
  
Prince Corlen and Princess Cowlen got to chatting, talking about their upcoming travels and making promises to get trinkets to give to each other. Queen Calan smiled at that. She opened her eyes and looked at her family. They both looked so regal. Still unfinished, still with a great deal left to do before they were ready to assume the throne as Queen and Prince, but they were getting there. And there was nothing that Queen Calan could think of that could possibly get in their way, that could possibly disrupt what they were going to become in the fullness of time.  
  
Not even getting too close to a mere merchant, even if she was wealthy enough to actually own so much land and have so much money. Well, Calan supposed, maybe even that could turn out for the better of the country if her son was able to take a properly firm attitude towards Octor and make sure that she worked for the betterment of all instead of just herself. It would be quite odd for a merchant to do so, but stranger things had happened. Calan wasn’t sure what they were, but if she went the archives, then Lili would surely be able to find some suitably improbable event.  
  
Rising, Queen Calan went to the edge of the small square that held the table and her family. From here, she could see the capital, or at least the west side of it, the streets and buildings and people all laid out in front of her, everyone in it going about their lives and their roles, just as they should be. It was a welcome sight.  
  
Taking another sip of tea, Queen Calan looked out over the city. _Her_ city, given to her by the gods and her ancestors and that she would give in turn to her daughter. And it was a _good_ city. And a good kingdom, prosperous, secure and under the rule of one of the oldest dynasties in the known world. How could anything bad ever happen here, especially underneath her rulership?  
  
No, the world was as it should be. And it would continue in this course, from now until the end of days.


	2. Chapter 2

**A More Proper Place Chapter Two**

  
Queen Calan hurried through the halls of the palace, the corridors lit by the lamp a servant was holding aloft. It wasn’t quite time for lunch yet, but it was still darker than even the stormiest night in both the palace and outside. And that wasn’t even what was most unsettling to Calan.

She caught a glimpse of _that_ as she looked out a window as they hurried down a set of stairs, the guards following her making a clatter as their steel boots moved along the stone floor. A tide moving deeper into the city through the shattered gates.

Calan couldn’t begin to fathom how the goblins were _here_. Or why they were so unaffected by the eclipse while the elven mages had been robbed of all of their might and prowess. But that didn’t change the fact that they were _here_ , drawing closer and closer with every second.

As Calan passed by window after window, she glanced up at the sky. The moon still hung in the sky, cutting off the sun and disrupting all magical energies. Although apparently not _every_ magic, since the goblins had gone from the outskirts of the kingdom to the very gates of the capital in an instant. The sheer _scale_ of the magic involved, both the distance and the numbers seemed completely and utterly impossible to Calan. The greatest wizards and sorceresses from all the civilized lands couldn’t have done this. So how were a pack of squealing goblins capable of doing such a thing?

Queen Calan was well aware that she might never find out. They turned one final corner and burst into the throne room. Half of the palace guard was there, arrayed in formation and their spears pointed at the double doors that were the easiest, most obvious route into the palace. Captain Stelmer straightened up as Calan and her escorts appeared. She saluted as Queen Calan wearily sank down onto the throne.

“Your Majesty,” Stelmer said, her voice hard and flat. “The city’s citizens are pouring into the palace and we aren’t able to get them to stop. There is no way that we can close the gates and I don’t believe that they will stop before the goblin horde reaches us.”

Calan nodded, well aware of how little difference the gates would make. The palace guard was small. The capital’s true guard had always been its mages and the actual army. But the mages couldn’t produce so much as a flicker of flame now and so much of the army had marched away to the mountains. The goblins were between the army and the capital now. No, they were _inside_ the capital. Perhaps the army would arrive in time to prevent every single bauble from being looted but they certainly wouldn’t save anyone inside of the palace.

“Send as many of the people into the crypts as you can,” Calan said. “Empty the kitchens into them as well. And then seal the doors. Perhaps they will manage to last down there, in some measure.”

She was distracted from further orders as a young girl, wearing the tabard of the palace guard, came staggering up, carrying the royal armor and mace. Calan sighed as she started to disrobe from her royal finery, not caring about the guards and servants in the throne room with her. She had a feeling that they would all be dead in a few hours, unless the goblins enjoyed torture.

Calan grunted as the layers of leather and metal were strapped onto her, looking out over the throne room as the guards built a thin barricade in front of the doors. She sighed, shaking her head and accepting the helmet, fingers running over the crown built into the helm.

She was sure that the enchantments built into the helmet, to let her see unobstructed, to let her voice carry across the battlefield, were as inconsistent and flickering as all other magic was right now. She certainly didn’t feel the armor moving to her every twitch with the force of three strong men like it should. It was just metal and leather, hanging off of her body, just as the spears of the palace guard were nothing more than sharp, pointed pieces of metal attached to long shafts of wood, rather than blazing with fire and sturdy enough to stop an axe.

“Mother!”

Calan turned her head as Princess Cowlen strode into the room. She held a sword in one hand but was wearing nothing else suitable for a battle. As if it would matter that much.

“I told you to go to the stables,” Calan sighed. “And ride to find your brother and the army.”

“I won’t leave you, mother,” Cowlen said, shaking her head and standing next to the throne. “Anyway, they’ve already encircled the entire city. How can they move so _fast_?”

“We’ll never know,” Calan said grimly. “Very well, you may die here alongside me.” She looked at the doors, still not hearing anything from the other side of them, nothing that would say that there were goblins clawing at the thick wood yet. “I am sorry, daughter.”

“You’re not to blame,” Cowlen said, resting a hand on her mother’s armored shoulder and weakly smiling. “I just wish…” she trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

“Aye,” Calan said with a nod, resting the helmet on the armrest of the throne as she looked at her beautiful daughter. “I wish that there was still more time.”

“I passed some mages on my way from the stables,” Cowlen said, looking around the darkened throne room. “They were getting better, able to stand up and talk. Do you think…?”

“No, they won’t be of use in time,” Calan said. “Archmage Caspella was very clear on that before the eclipse happened.” She scowled. “And that was when she thought that it would be a _normal_ eclipse instead of this eternal darkness.”

Calan hadn’t been born yet the last time a proper eclipse had occurred. But she still knew how these things were supposed to go. A brief darkening of the sky, a true sight to see and then it would pass, letting the world go back to normal and magic flow as it should. But the moon had been hovering in front of the sun for the past hour and a half and nothing was as it should be.

Queen Calan hadn’t the faintest idea _how_ the goblins had taken advantage of the eclipse to work this sorcery, but that the two were connected in some manner beyond her knowledge seemed so clear that it couldn’t possibly be disputed. What little she knew of magic said that such things weren’t possible and yet- this was no illusion, brought on to cloud the mind and befuddle the senses.

There was a thud on the double doors. Everyone in the room stiffened and there were some gasps. Queen Calan grabbed her helmet and put it on, fastening the leather straps underneath her chin. She could feel her breath puffing against her face as she stared through the narrow slits of the helmet at the doors. They were starting to shake as, every few seconds, a might blow rattled them. Trolls, she thought. What else could a goblin find that could use such force?

The doors didn’t last for long. Calan could see the bar shaking in its frame and starting to splinter already. Then, all too soon, it shattered and the doors were flung back under the force of the blows.

And a tide of goblins, trolls and other creatures came pouring in. The palace guard let out a yell and rushed forward while Calan, Cowlen and two guards remained on the raised dais the throne sat on. Calan fingered her mace as she looked over the scene.

There were a teeming horde of goblins, just like there always were. At least a hundred pouring into the room, shrieking and chattering at one another as they flowed around the massive trolls that were lumbering to the sides. To the sides?

Calan frowned at that and then frowned again as she realized that the goblins didn’t carry spears. Instead, they had clubs and nets and some of them were throwing _something_ that burst into a hazy white cloud when it hit an elf or the floor. And they were bringing the palace guard down to the floor, one after another, without the flashing knives that the goblins were infamous for using.

Calan didn’t know what they were doing, but it was obvious that there were too many for her guards to have a hope of fighting off, just like she had always thought would be the case. She glanced at her daughter. Cowlen looked nervous, almost sick to her stomach. But she was still holding her sword, so at least she was willing to die like royalty should.

“Charge!” Calan bellowed at the top of her voice, flying down the steps as the line of guards completely broke, pushed to the sides by a fresh surge of goblins pouring into the room. “For the crown!”

Cowlen and the two guards followed her, running into the middle of the goblins. Calan was no fighter and hadn’t actually sparred in the past five years. But the goblins were so close together and so _small_ that there wasn’t any need for skill at all. She could swing her mace down and catch a goblin in the head, painting the steel and gold of the mace with green skin and red blood.

She could hear her daughter and the remaining guards fighting as hard as they could as well, struggling against the unending tide. But despite the charge, Calan was still forced backwards again and again.

And it was _dangerous_ to be moving, as she felt the small hands clutching her legs, trying to get a good grip on the engraved armor. Calan spread her legs and brought her mace down again and again, killing or maiming a goblin with every stroke. And it still wasn’t anywhere near enough. No matter what she did, there were always more of them.

And then, when she lifted her arm up, she couldn’t lower it. Calan could feel a monstrously large hand wrapped around her arm, squeezing through the metal. She turned her head and could just barely see a grey-skinned troll staring at her with a mean look on its face.

Then she was flying through the air, tossed about like a doll. Calan gasped, the air driven out of her as she skidded along the floor, armor clattering before she finally fetched up against the base of the dais. It took a minute for her to recover and rise to a kneeling position.

And that was still too long. As Queen Calan lifted her head, she saw half a dozen goblins come running at her. And before she could do anything more, they had tackled her, bringing her to the ground, overwhelming her with the sheer weight.

Calan struggled, but there were too many goblins holding onto her for her to have a chance of doing anything. Two of them were holding onto each limb and even though goblins were weak, they weren’t _that_ weak. Calan tried to rise to her feet, but there were too many goblins and her armor was too heavy. She was forced to stay down on the ground, feeling small, clever hands poking and prodding at her body, trying to find the laces and buckles that kept her armor fastened.

When the helmet came off, Calan was prepared to see a knife come flashing down at her throat. But instead, she just heard cheering, coming from a hundred reedy voices. And she didn’t hear any sounds of combat whatsoever. Even though a goblin, even uglier than most of his kind normally were, was blocking her view, Calan knew what that meant. That her guards and her daughter were all dead. The thought of that was like a blow to the stomach, something that made Calan gasp in sorrow.

“Do it, you filthy vermin!” Calan snarled, baring her teeth at the nearest goblin. “And may all the gods damn your soul!”

The goblin just laughed and chittered something at her, pointing at her with one long finger. The other goblins laughed as well as they tugged the armor off of her, throwing the carefully engraved plates to the side without care or thought.

Soon, Calan was left in nothing but the linen undershirt and leggings that went underneath armor. She kept on glaring, wondering what kind of torture they were going to use on her and how long she would last under it. She spat at the nearest one, a filthy mongrel with dirty rags tied to its body.

Queen Calan had never bothered to learn the goblin tongue in all her years. And this was the first time that knowing it could ever possibly have come in handy. She couldn’t understand what they were saying to one another as they chittered and shrieked, pointing at one another and the room in general. All she knew was that she had _lost_. She, her daughter and the entire royal guard were all lost. Calan could only hope that her son would make a good king and that he would rule from her throne instead of some chair made of rough-hewn, unfinished wood in some remote hill-fort.

The goblins were spreading throughout the room now that the fighting was done. Calan couldn’t see any of her soldiers or Cowlen, but she could see where they must be, the knots of goblins and the trolls stupidly gazing downwards at whatever lay at their feet. The rest of the goblins were spreading through the room, calling to one another in their primitive language. Some of them were laughing and even singing as they explored, tugging at the banners that hung from the walls and tipping over the lamp posts that lined the red carpet that stretched from the shattered doors to the throne.

The throne that some of them were sitting on. Queen Calan’s teeth ground together as she watched three filthy greenskins climb up on the throne that, by law and custom, she and she alone was allowed to sit on. They pushed each other and squabbled before all three of them pressed up against one another, stumpy, misshapen legs kicking back and forth as they got comfortable on the silk cushions and picked at the gold and ivory details along the armrests.

If there was any kind of leadership in this witless rabble, Calan couldn’t see it. None of the goblins seemed to be giving orders to one another, at least not orders that were being obeyed. And she could see nothing that would mark any one of them as holding a higher status than the others. They were all wearing the same sort of filthy rags with pot metal serving as incomplete armor. The only thing that seemed even slightly well-cared for on any of their bodies were the flasks and bottles that each goblin had, although even those varied in number and size.

The goblins themselves weren’t any lovelier than what they wore. They were all _ugly_ , both the males and the females that Calan could see. Green skin with dirt caked into it, unkempt, thin, greasy hair, deformed features, everything about them was ugly and disgusting, the furthest cry from the beauty and perfection, both physical and moral, of the elven race that it was possible to imagine.

The sheer shame and humiliation from losing to these worthless wretches was almost more than Calan could bear. That the glory and might and culture of Lindenvale was going to be erased by a group too _dumb_ to even know what it was that they were doing. Tears formed in her eyes, less at the thought of what was going to happen to her, though that would surely be horrible enough, and more at the thought of everything that was going to be _lost_.

There was some barking at the double doors. Calan couldn’t bring herself to rise up and see who was talking or what was going on. But even though she couldn’t speak the tongue, she could still recognize the tone of command, even though the weedy voice of a goblin hardly seemed suitable for giving orders.

And it was obvious what they were saying. Calan was pulled to her feet, as much as a small, skinny goblin could. And of course he used her hair. Calan hissed as she rose to her knees, which was as far as the goblin could reach, even standing on a step behind her.

She looked out over the crowd, seeing a tattered red and green banner waving back and forth by the door. There were still too many goblins and one troll in her way to see who was speaking, but the reedy, whiny voice continued to speak as the goblins started to pay attention, turning from their poking and pawing at the royal finery.

A goblin started towards Calan, grinning widely, exposing a mouth that was missing half of its teeth and the remainder blackened. She was holding a length of rope in her hands as she capered over towards the queen.

Calan wasn’t going to put up a fruitless struggle. She set her features in a regal position and thrust her hands out, pressed together. The goblin roughly and rudely tied a knot around Calan’s wrists, taking less care to her body than anyone had paid to Calan since she had been a disobedient child of six.

Looking around to take her mind off of the treatment, Calan was surprised to see that _every_ elf in the room was also having their hands bound. Actually, she was less surprised about that and more shocked that every elf in the throne room was _alive_. The only bodies she could see laying still on the floor were goblins and one massive troll. They had taken _all_ of the guard alive? Calan could see the value in keeping both her and her daughter alive, but why every single one of the guards?

Calan supposed she would find out soon enough and that she would rather not know the truth when she did learn it. But there was nothing she could _do_ about that. Instead, she took a deep breath and started towards the double doors with all the regal grace and poise that she could muster. She stared straight ahead, not deigning to acknowledge the goblins on either side of her as they chattered with each other.

All of the other elves were being prodded into motion as well. Most of them were stripped as well, though none as thoroughly as Queen Calan. She supposed that the long mail hauberks that the guards wore would be too hard to remove from a resisting soldier, or even a dead one. At least they could still have some of their modesty preserved, even though their tabards, helmets and other easily removable armor had been stripped.

And not even that much had happened to Princess Cowlen. Calan could see the start of a black eye forming on her daughter’s face and there was, of course, no sign of her sword. But her regular, civilian clothing had stood her in better stead than Calan had thought half an hour ago.

Princess Calan turned to look at her mother, rage and shame and humiliation clearly written all over her face. Cowlen could do nothing more than acknowledge that look with a slight nod. The level of noise in the room as the goblins started to celebrate was too loud for Cowlen to have a hope of hearing her mother even if Calan shouted.

As the group of prisoners were led through the shattered doors, Calan could see a small knot of goblins standing to one side. The red banner, with a curving, sinuous symbol in green on it, was in the center. If not for that, Calan wouldn’t have seen anything unusual or distinctive from this group of goblins. They were as filthy and disgusting as any other greenskin. She couldn’t even tell which one of them had been giving the orders, and she wasn’t going to debase herself by closely studying them to find out.

Instead, Calan walked as haughtily as she could through the halls and corridors that she knew so well, led by a capering band of goblins. The halls of her palace were packed with hundreds or thousands of goblins, standing on each other’s shoulders to tug at the paintings along the walls, unraveling carpets to get at the gold thread in them, passing barrels of wine from the cellars around, completely and utterly destroying the palace and not even seeming to realize what they were doing.

The cellars. That thought distracted Queen Calan momentarily from the ravishment of her home. She could only hope that the crypts had been sealed up and well-stocked with food. Maybe her son would return home and find some final trace of the capital’s civilians. That was the only hope that Calan had left to her now.

As Calan passed the large, glass windows that lined the hall, she could see her city spread out underneath the palace. There were fewer fires than she had expected, but everywhere, she could see goblins, more goblins than she would have thought could exist in the world. On the roofs of buildings, splashing in the fountain that her mother had built just outside the palace perimeter and most of all, crowding the streets. Calan’s hands tightened as she saw her subjects being hauled out of their homes and tossed into the streets, rounded up and herded along.

She was sure she knew where they were being taken. The same place she and the palace guards were being led to. The great square outside the front gates, big enough to hold thousands of elves as they assembled to listen to Calan’s speeches. It couldn’t possibly hold the entire city, but Calan was sure that such a fact wouldn’t matter in the slightest to the goblins, if they were even aware of how much room a properly bred and raised elf required, as opposed to the unwashed greenskins, packed together in their mountain warrens cheek to jowl.

All too soon, Queen Calan was shoved out through the gates of her palace and into her city. There were already enough elves in the square to hide the white stones and more were still being forced in, led or driven into the square by teams of goblins. More goblins were on the roofs and walls, leering down at the gathered elves from the windows of the buildings that surrounded the square on three sides.

Even through the crowds of weeping, scared elves, Calan realized she could see the distinctive golden hat of the Hierophant. She was shocked that it hadn’t been taken from the priestess yet, but she supposed that with the literal fortune embedded in the walls of the temple, the goblins hadn’t yet turned their gaze to a hat far too big for them to wear, not even to strip it of the jewels that hung from the back of it, intertwined in Blessing’s hair.

Calan looked around and motioned for Cowlen to follow her. She had tried to reach out to beckon her daughter with an authoritative gesture, but halfway through, she remembered that her hands were bound together. Cowlen thankfully guessed what her mother meant and joined her, pushing through the crowds towards the high priestess.

It was a foreign experience to Calan to be this close to other elves and not having them recognize her and treat her as they should. But she couldn’t blame them. After what they had gone through, what they were being forced to experience as their world fell apart around them, Calan would not have been sure if they could have recognized their own family, let alone their queen. Especially when she looked like this, stripped of all of her royal finery and bound.

“Hierophant Blessings,” Cowlen murmured. Calan was barely able to hear her daughter over the sound of the crowd, her subjects weeping and clinging to each other as they tried to make sense of a world that had turned upside down so suddenly. “Is that you?”

If Calan had been in a better frame of mind, she would have sarcastically pointed out that nobody else in the entire kingdom was allowed to wear a hat like that, not even Calan herself. And there were all of the other signs, such as the holy vestments that Blessings still wore and the fact that Blessings was facing them so that they could see her face.

“Your Holiness,” Queen Calan said. Blessings looked up, her face thin and drawn, despair written all over her finely-made features. “It is… reassuring to still see you among the living.”

“For now,” Blessings said hollowly. She looked out over the crowd, watching the weeping elves clinging to one another or sitting by themselves in islands of gloom. “If this is life, and not a waking nightmare.”

“You are still the Hierophant,” Princess Cowlen whispered harshly. “Act like it, Your Holiness!”

Calan glanced at her daughter but didn’t say anything to soften her daughter’s words. She saw the sense in them and her own thoughts had gone along a similar line. Assuming they were all still alive in an hour, then the moral authority that the heads of state and religion commanded would be helpful in keeping the people motivated and organized. Calan wasn’t sure what they could be organized to do, but it would have to be better than just sitting here waiting for death.

“She didn’t say a thing to me,” Blessings said, staring down at the stones of the square. “Not even when the goblins were stripping the gold from the altar. I didn’t hear a whisper.”

Queen Calan glanced upwards at the heavens. The eclipse was still there, still unnaturally cutting off the light of the sun, even though hours had passed since it had first started to slide across the sun. Could this be affecting even the gods? Or had the Divine Mother finally and completely given up on her wards?

“They don’t need to know that,” Queen Calan said firmly but quietly. There were enough of her subjects around to overhear and she didn’t want to spread a rumor about this. Especially not a _true_ rumor. “They just need to hear that even in this dark place, the Divine Mother still hears our prayers and cares for us, understand?”

Blessings looked at her with an empty, hollow expression. But she still slowly nodded, looking out over the square. Behind her, Calan could see several of the lesser clergy in their own robes. She grabbed Blessings’s shoulder and pointed behind the other woman.

“Go to your clergy, Hierophant,” Calan said. “Make sure they understand what needs to be done.”

Blessings sighed heavily but still rose to her feet. She slowly turned around and went to the other priestesses from the temple, each step slow and heavy, as if bars of lead were resting on her shoulders. Queen Calan stopped herself from sighing as she watched her go, before looking at her daughter. Even in the deep gloom produced by the eclipse, she could still see how worried her daughter was.

“You don’t think that the Divine Mother has finally lost interest in us, has she?” Princess Cowlen quietly asked, taking another half step towards her mother.

“Who can say?” Calan said with a shrug as she started to work at the ropes holding her hands together. “But whether she has or hasn’t, we must still act as if this is only a small difficulty and that soon she will shower us with her love and affection as in days gone by.”

Princess Cowlen nodded and sighed heavily. She looked out over the crowds and then back up at the palace. Calan followed her gaze and felt the gorge rise in her throat. The proud banners and pennants that had been waving over the towers were being cut down, left to fall to the ground wherever the wind took them. In their place, more of those crude red and green icons were being tied in place by scampering goblins. Calan watched in hopes of seeing a few, at least, fall from the lofty heights, but the distance was too great and the day too dark even for her own keen eyes. Instead, she turned to look out over the crowd and see how many elves were being assembled here.

It wasn’t just Blessings and the royal family that were here, Calan realized as she looked around. Here, near the front of the palace, she could see many faces she could recognize. Some of them were servants, some of them guards, but there were also more important elves as well. She could see a trembling knot of mages supporting each other to stay upright, Archmage Lili among them. She could even see the ambassador, Filitir, pacing back and forth in a tight circle, looking more annoyed than scared.

Almost everyone that Calan knew was here, except for her generals and her son. Packed into this square, waiting for the goblins to decide what to do with them. Calan didn’t know what that would be, if they would be locked in here to wait for a slow death from thirst, or if the greenskins would suddenly charge in and start slaughtering everyone here. Or if they would set up some sort of abominable open-air torture chamber to make sure that every elf could see what was being done to one another.

Calan would soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3

  
There was a rustling in the crowd. Calan looked up from the makeshift court she had assembled, up against the palace wall. People were pointing upwards. She looked as well.  
  
And, for the first time since the eclipse had begun, Calan felt some _hope_. The eclipse was finally ending. There was already a thin sliver of blinding light peeking around the moon. Calan held her hand up, shielding her eyes as the moon finally started to pull away from the sun, letting the light of day shine down on them once more.  
  
It would still take hours and hours for the mages to regain use of their magic, but it was a _start_. It was the first promise of something more, that the world wouldn’t languish in endless night just as the people of Lindenvale wouldn’t wait under endless captivity.  
  
“My people!” Queen Calan called out, rising to her feet and spreading her arms. “The false night is nearly over!” Even as she spoke, more and more light came pouring down from the sky. At first it was a strange, grey kind of half-light, but it became brighter and brighter. “Though we may still be here, under the eyes of the hateful greenskins, hope is coming! The army will have heard the news of our ordeal by now and has turned around, coming with all speed to rescue us from bondage!”  
  
Queen Calan couldn’t speak loudly enough to let everyone in the square hear her. Especially not without the magics built into the balcony that she usually spoke from. But she was still loud and commanding enough that several hundred of the closest elves could hear her words. She could see them starting to stir, glancing at one another and nodding as she spoke.  
  
And her court, as small and reduced as it was, looked even more invigorated by the speech. There was her daughter, the High Justice, Archmage Caspella and a smattering of weaponless guards and servants. The rest of the palace staff and Calan’s administration were nowhere to be found. Dead, perhaps, though Calan hadn’t seen a _single_ elven body. Or, more likely, elsewhere in the square, with their families, or held in an entirely different place. Calan had to hope that wherever they were, they weren’t being cruelly tortured, as all the world knew goblins were wont to do.  
  
Calan continued speaking, drawing on decades of giving speeches to her subjects to weave together a decent enough speech in the spur of the moment. She touched on everything that should be said. The glory and power of the country, from ancient times until now. The pride each elf should feel for being part of the country. The strength of the army that she desperately hoped was returning. Everything that should be said was said.  
  
She didn’t get nearly as many cheers as she normally did, but this was hardly a speech to announce another excellent harvest and that there would be a city-wide feat to celebrate. But as Calan started to wind down, she _did_ see that there were some more hopeful faces in the crowd, elves nodding to one another and drying their tears as they stood a little bit straighter.  
  
And as she spoke, the moon steadily pulled away from the sun, until they were finally standing in the light of day. Calan paused a bit, feeling the wonderful heat of the sun starting to beat down on her. It was almost as if things were getting back to normal now, the world starting to act as it should. She shivered but did _not_ hug herself. Not where so many people could see every action she did. Calan had always needed to project the image of a strong, capable leader and now it was more important than ever before to make sure that the people had faith in her and her ability to handle all of _this_.  
  
Calan stopped speaking as the gates to the palace were thrown open. Elves shrieked and tried to get out of the way as the finely engraved gates swung outwards, forcing them to move backwards and press against one another to avoid getting crushed. Calan frowned and pushed through the crowd, the small entourage following her. She stopped a few feet away, close enough to see what was going on, but not so close that a goblin could just reach out and grab her.  
  
Four trolls came out through the gates, pulling a crude, wheeled platform. It jerked and swayed back and forth as the trolls hauled on the ropes. Calan couldn’t make out what it _was_. There were goblins on it, yes, but this wasn’t just some cart. There were metal things on top of it, things that Calan couldn’t name. Torture devices, she supposed.  
  
The cart came to a stop a dozen yards from the gates. The trolls dropped the ropes and were herded into guard positions around the cart, not a single sign of intelligence in their eyes as the goblins literally used pointed sticks to get them to where they were supposed to go. Other goblins were scrambling around the top of the cart, doing… things, Calan really wasn’t sure what. At least she couldn’t see any knives or braziers. Just a large, sturdy chair, with a multitude of straps on it, hanging loose and empty. Straps for the arms, the legs, even one that seemed to go across the forehead. Calan shivered, knowing that whatever that chair was for, it wasn’t something that people would want to have happen to them. And the legs were even widely spread, forcing her thighs apart, not giving the woman even one small scrap of dignity as her womanhood was laid bare to all of the elves in front of her. Calan was glad that she couldn’t see that, even if the swell of her modest breasts was still visible from where the queen was.  
  
“Elves!” A loud, cracked voice boomed across the square, making everyone, even Calan, jump.  
  
She turned her head, a frown deepening on her features. And just as she thought, on top of the balcony where she would give her speeches, a goblin was standing. She could only just see his ugly green head as he looked down at the square, packed full of elves.  
  
“You are in’s lucks!” The goblin said, laughing his way through his broken command of the elven language.  
  
Ugh, of course the magics built into the podium to let everyone hear what Queen Calan was saying would be some of the first things to recover after the eclipse. Calan scowled, knowing that now everyone was hearing what this wretched greenskin would have to say, instead of the few hundred that had heard her words.  
  
“You all getting to be the ones that make us better!” Calan could just barely see the hands of the greenskin waving back and forth above the podium, that only came up to _her_ stomach. “Each and every one of youse is going to be!”  
  
There was a sudden shriek from the crowd as the goblins surrounding the cart lunged forward and grabbed an elf. Calan could barely see what was happening as the young elven maiden was dragged up onto the cart, kicking and screaming, even as she was held down by a dozen hands. Calan felt sick as she watched, but there was nothing she could do. Not with the thick, bone-breaking clubs that the trolls carried in their hands.  
  
“We’rese going to drain you dry and drink you up!” The nameless goblin continued to rant even as Calan watched the elf get stripped, her clothes being torn off of her and leaving her naked in front of everyone. Calan’s heart went out to the elf, wishing that this would all _end_. “Got’s something special planned for all of you! Queenie, godtalkers, all of you are ending up here!”  
  
At that, the goblin broke down laughing, cackling so hard that the magic in the podium couldn’t keep up with the broken words that he was trying to get out. Calan tried to shut her ears to the meaningless tirade of laughter and babble. She wished she could turn away from what was happening to her subject up on the cart, but she had to force herself to watch. She needed to _know_ what was going to happen.  
  
The poor young girl, only looking a little older than Cowlen, was completely naked now. The goblins were well aware of that and were leering at her as they looked up at her naked body. At least their clothes did enough of a job covering them that Calan didn’t have to see how excited they were by this. That would be even worse than what was already going on.  
  
The elven maiden was forced down into the chair. Goblins quickly started fastening the straps around her, even as she struggled and cried out, hopelessly trying to escape. Calan couldn’t bring herself to look away as the naked, red-haired elf was quickly put in place, completely and utterly bound.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’se all going to end up there!” The goblin speaker started up again, his broken command of the tongue still enough to let him speak. “You all are going to be like she is!” He started laughing again and Calan could barely make out a few scattered words, dropped in between the laughter and what had to be his own disgusting tongue.  
  
Even though Calan didn’t want to see this, she still slid through the silent, empty-faced crowds of elves to get closer to the cart. She _needed_ to know what was going on. Maybe she could think of some way to stop it. At the very least, she had to know what was being done to her subjects.  
  
The nameless elf was completely strapped down now. Calan didn’t think that it would be possible to free her in less than a minute. The thick leather straps were all over her body, three straps to each limb and more across the body. They had even applied the one to the forehead, making it impossible for her to turn her head.  
  
One of the cackling goblins was climbing up some steps that had been carved into the back of the chair. Calan could see that the female goblin (as ugly and repulsive as the men) was holding some kind of hose with an odd spur to the end of it. She didn’t have the slightest idea of what it could mean or do.  
  
There were other goblins lifting up some kind of rod. There was a hinge in the middle of it, so that halfway up, the upper half bent forward, until the tarnished crystal at the end was just inches away from the elf’s forehead. There was too much noise for Calan to actually hear the whimpering sounds that the woman was making, but she could still see the way her lips were moving in an endless prayer.  
  
The female goblin steadied herself behind the woman’s head and brought the tube around. Calan winced as it was jammed into the elf’s mouth, the spurs at the end latching onto the woman’s cheeks and jaw, suddenly tightening down and holding her in place. What was the _point_ of all of this? It wasn’t _really_ torture and it wasn’t any kind of magic that Calan had ever heard of.  
  
Calan looked the car over again. Now that she had the chance to study it more carefully, she realized that there were large kegs on the back of the cart, where the hose led to. They were going to make the woman drink something. Calan didn’t have the slightest clue what it was or what it would do, but she was sure that the woman would _not_ enjoy having it happen to her.  
  
Calan licked her lips, trying to figure out if there was a way to get to the cart and either rescue the woman or smash the cart up to stop this foulness before it could start. There were only a few trolls in between her and the cart and they were as stupid looking and distracted as every troll that Calan had ever heard of.  
  
She looked over her shoulder. The guards, servants and courtiers had followed her, though they were still hanging back a bit. Calan gestured them forwards.  
  
“Soldiers of the throne,” Calan quietly whispered to them as the goblins continued whatever devilish preparations they were doing, “we are going to rescue that woman, understand?”  
  
The soldiers looked a bit worried over the thought of attacking that many trolls and goblins when none of them had arms, but they nodded, standing up straight as Calan looked each of them in the eye. Then she looked her daughter in the eye.  
  
“And Cowlen, you are _not_ going to be joining us,” Calan said, regal authority infusing her voice. “If this does not go well, then the people will _need_ you, more then I need an extra set of hands.”  
  
Cowlen scowled and looked off to the side, her hands clenching into fists. Finally, she nodded, still looking upset. Calan took a deep breath and turned back around, looking at the cart. The goblins were still fussing around the rod and two more were starting to pump a lever at the back, next to the kegs of whatever liquid they were holding.  
  
“Smash the cart, untie the woman and get into the crowds,” Calan said, pushing through the last few elves separating them from the cart. “And try not to die.”  
  
“I always try not to die, Your Majesty,” one of the guards said.  
  
Queen Calan couldn’t find any humor in that. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked around. The dull eyes of the trolls didn’t seem to be looking her way and the goblins were all too busy with the cart. This couldn’t last much longer. It was time to _act_.  
  
With a sudden cry, Calan started running. There was just a yard or so between the outer edge of the elves and the trolls, something she could pass over in no time at all. Before the slow-witted trolls could even turn their heads, Calan was already on the cart, scrambling upwards even as the splinters from the roughly-hewn wood bit into her palms. Behind her, she could hear the war cry of the royal guard as they charged as well, mixed in and almost drowned out by the cries and shouts from the other elves and the deeper, confused rumbles from the trolls.  
  
A gaping goblin turned to look at Calan and she punched him, knocking backwards and off the cart. None of the goblins up here seemed to have weapons and they all knew it. They were all jumping off of the cart, except for the one female goblin, who had climbed up to the very top of the chair and was clinging to its back. Calan didn’t need to understand the goblin tongue to know that the greenskin was swearing at her in a high-pitched, chittering voice. She did her best to ignore the goblin as she looked around, trying to decide what to do.  
  
The pole that was hovering in front of the captive was easily knocked aside, though it spun around easily enough that it didn’t _break_. That was a pity, but Calan wasn’t going to waste time on that or the crystal mounted on the tip.  
  
The muffled shouts from the captive elf decided Calan’s course of action. She knelt down to rescue her subject, hands tugging at the straps, trying to figure out how to undo the many, _many_ straps. She ignored the woman’s nakedness as something not even remotely worthy of attention.  
  
Glancing up, Calan could see that the guards were actually managing to bring some of the trolls to the ground, in a reversal of how they themselves had been defeated. Overwhelming a physically superior opponent with sheer weight of numbers, clinging to limbs and bringing the grey-skinned, dull-witted trolls to the ground. A few of the guards were even starting to kick at the kegs on the cart, trying to break through the wood with powerful, unarmed blows.  
  
Up above, Calan could hear the goblin chittering and shrieking in his own language. She put him out of her mind as she tugged at the first strap, loosening one of the _three_ that were holding down the woman’s left leg. She needed more help.  
  
Calan looked up again to call a guard over. Her words died in her throat. There was a _horde_ of goblins coming out from the palace gates, boiling towards the cart as they pointed and urged each other on. They were too close already.  
  
“Get clear!” Calan shouted at the top of her lungs, catching a guard’s eye and waving her hands. “Get out of here, now!”  
  
She stood up, feeling awful over abandoning the woman, but not seeing anything else she could do. But just as she put herself level with the top of the chair, the female goblin who had been clinging to the back of it launched herself forward, smacking Queen Calan right in the face.  
  
Calan shrieked, a truly foul stench filling her nose as the dirty clothes and unwashed skin of the goblin was pressed right up against her face. She staggered forward, reaching up to tear the goblin off of her even as the female greenskin clung tightly to her head and hair, pulling at her long blonde locks and shrieking.  
  
Calan’s shin hit the side of the chair and she fell, barely able to stop herself from falling off of the cart entirely. She clung to the side of the cart, managing to tear the goblin away. And just in time to look up and see a green ocean of goblins surrounding the cart, bringing down the few guards that hadn’t run away in time. There were more climbing up the sides of the cart.  
  
Calan had just enough time to realize how thoroughly she had failed before they grabbed her. They were far less gentle than they had been in the throne room, small, boney fists and feet punching and kicking her. It didn’t hurt as _much_ as Calan might have thought, but it still wasn’t nice. Only the fact that the female goblin was still clinging to her and shouting insults and abuse stopped the worst of it.  
  
The goblin speaker started bellowing from the podium once again. The goblins withdrew, muttering darkly to each other, but still keeping a close eye on Calan. The female goblin let go and rolled off, sticking her tongue out at Calan before joining the others to congratulatory remarks.  
  
“Oh ho, is that the queenie?” The goblin speaker said in a proper tongue, starting to laugh loudly. “Good, good, good! Hey, queenie!” Calan pushed herself up to her knees to glare up at the goblin. She couldn’t get any better look at him from up on the cart than she had on the ground. “You lucky! You get to see this close!”  
  
He chattered out something more in the goblin tongue. Some of the goblins grabbed Calan and dragged her forward, until she was at the very front of the cart. She looked over her shoulder and swallowed, seeing her people staring up at her. She could _tell_ that they knew who she was. She could only hope that this wouldn’t be too humiliating and degrading, that she might come out of this with a trace of her royal authority left.  
  
The elven woman was still trying to speak around the hose that was secured in her mouth. Calan wished she could comfort the woman but nothing that she could _do_ came to mind. She just sadly shook her head back and forth as she was made to kneel down in front of the naked, bound woman.  
  
“Okay, we all ready go go-go-go!” The goblin said enthusiastically. He barked something that Calan didn’t understand and then switched back to a proper language. “First knife-ear that gets to serve us!”  
  
The goblins surrounding Calan had gotten the pole back on position, the crystal just inches from the woman’s forehead. Light started to flicker inside of the crystal, even as the kegs started to huff and pump. Calan could hear, even over the sound of her own heart and the laughter and jeers of the goblins, the sound of liquid being pumped through the hose up into the woman’s mouth.  
  
It was obvious when the first of the unseen liquid arrived. The woman’s eyes went wide and her squeal was clearly heard, even through the gag. She tried to shake her head from side to side, but the straps were holding her down too tightly.  
  
Calan watched, her heart in her mouth, as the unholy apparatus worked on the woman. At first, she couldn’t tell what was happening, even as the crystal grew brighter and brighter. A hum grew in volume, at first so quiet that Calan couldn’t hear a thing, but steadily growing louder and louder in time with the light.  
  
Then the woman started to _change_. A blush appeared on her cheeks, visible through the straps of the hose. Her legs, which had already been so widely spread, started to twitch and jerk. And now Calan could see another goblin setting something up in between them.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Calan demanded in shock, seeing the phallic shaft being set up in between the elf’s legs. “How _dare_ you think you an violate an elf like this, you disgusting vermin?”  
  
The goblins ignored her. Calan wasn’t even sure if they understood what she was saying as they worked at securing the shaft and attaching a hose to the end of it. It was a much smaller hose than the one inside of the woman’s mouth and led to the _other_ keg.  
  
Calan glanced up at the woman’s face as she let out another muffled moan. The woman’s eyes were open now, but there was something _wrong_ with them. Calan couldn’t say what it was, but it was still unsettling as she looked at the captive woman.  
  
One of the goblins clambered onto the woman’s lap. Calan ground her teeth together as she watched the ugly male groping the woman as he got comfortable, his small, clawed hand resting on her breast as he reached down between her legs. He rubbed his fingers against the woman’s body for a bit before her cackled. Then her mouth dropped open as he drew his hand back. There was something gleaming on his fingers and even though Calan didn’t see how it was possible she still knew what it _had_ to be.  
  
The goblin hopped off of the chair and gestured towards the shaft. Another goblin guided it forwards until the tip of the dildo was pressed against the woman’s entrance. She wasn’t making any kind of fuss at all and Calan thought that she might even see a smile on the woman’s face, around the clasps of the hose that were digging into her skin.  
  
Then the shaft slid inside. Calan moaned in disappointment as the woman was ravished by the shaft, which was starting to pump back and forth as a goblin pulled along the rod, further down. Not that the elf seemed to think she was being ravished.  
  
The humming from the crystal was growing louder and louder, until it was almost drowning everything else out. Calan wished the light was bright enough that she couldn’t see this anymore, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away, not until the entire thing was done and she could see how her subjects were going to be treated by these tiny monsters.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes!” The goblin on the balcony cried out. “All you elveies get a good look! You all is going to be our drinks after we fill you up!” He cackled loudly, banging his hand against the railing and producing a discordant squeal from the enchantments. “Every single one end up like this, hah!”  
  
Calan stared in shock as she realized that the elf’s breasts were growing larger and larger, right in front of her very eyes. It was slow but still happening fast enough for her to _see_ , to watch it happening even as her moans took on an undeniably lusty aspect as the goblin made sure that the shaft kept on sliding in and out of her.  
  
The elf was still twisting around inside the bindings of the chair, moving this way and that and moaning all the while. It was horrible to see and made worse by the fact that she was obviously enjoying what was happening to her as she got used. Calan couldn’t bring herself to look away, even as the tempo of the dildo increased, sliding in and out, over and over again.  
  
And then, finally and obviously, the elf came. Her entire body thrashed around inside of the chair, the obvious moans of pleasure even drowning out the humming as she came. It was one of the worst sights that Calan had seen in her life, even as the elf obviously enjoyed every single minute of it.  
  
She was left alone for a moment, slumping forward in the chair as much as the straps would allow, her shoulders rising and falling. The dildo even stopped moving inside of her, though Calan could see that it was still halfway inside of her folds, stretching her out in an obscene manner. Then the goblins descended on her, coming out of nowhere to swarm all over her as their green bodies hid her from view.  
  
The elf was unstrapped, the goblins swarming over her as they undid the leather straps that Calan had so struggled with. The elf held still, although Calan could hear some _giggling_ as the hose was pulled away from her mouth. It was such an inappropriate sound that Calan at first thought (and hoped) that it was the sound of crying instead.  
  
Then, one by one, the goblins hopped down from the chair, letting Calan get a good look at the elf. She could barely recognize the woman anymore. She still had long red hair and that was the one thing that had mostly stayed the same. And even so, it was still a bright, glossy color, the kind of look that only a noble could afford.  
  
And the rest of her, it was like some sort of wet dream a teenager had. Big breasts, thick thighs, a thin waist and wide hips. A body that was obviously built for sex. And the elf knew it, as she threw a leg over one armrest and started touching herself, not caring at all that thousands of people were staring at her in shock and horror as she started to pump her fingers in and out of herself, mindlessly giggling as she did so.  
  
“Listen to me, listen to your queen,” Calan said desperately, knowing in her heart that the woman wasn’t going to listen. “You need to stop this shameful display, do you understand?”  
  
“What?” The elf asked, throwing her head back as she pumped three fingers in and out of her pussy. “Why would I want that?” She giggled. “This feels too good!”  
  
“Stop,” Calan hissed, trying to get in front of the elf and block off the view. “Don’t you realize what you’re doing?”  
  
“Masturbating!” The elf smiled and squeezed one large breast. “And it feels so good!”  
  
There was nothing in her eyes that said any of this was getting through, that she was feeling the slightest hint of remorse or shame from openly masturbating. And now that Calan was closer to her, she could see that the elf’s eyes were wide and soft, like she had been drugged. As she probably had been. Would this wear off? Calan had to hope so, though… no, that thought was too much to comprehend right now.  
  
Instead, she looked at the elf one more time. Could she even remember her own name? Could she remember who her family were? Or was she nothing more than this?  
  
“Yes, the new elf!” The goblin from before said happily. “Drain you away and we drink up!”  
  
Calan could see that a number of goblins were fussing over the smaller keg that the second hose had led to. They looked happy as they peered down at it and tapped it, before slapping one another on the back and cheering.  
  
“Good elf, first elf, important elf,” the goblin said, his voice dripping with excitement. “Now she come here and we _fuck_!”  
  
Some other goblins clambered up onto the cart and grabbed at the elf. She didn’t do anything to resist and willingly followed them as they led her, still naked, off of the cart and back through the palace gates. Calan watched her go, unable to rise up from her knees as she watched the naked, voluptuous elven woman get surrounded and groped by goblins, with no signs of feeling anything but happiness and lust as it happened.  
  
The perverted nature of the plan was shocking to Calan, barely even believable. But she couldn’t deny that it was happening. Or that the goblins were going to stop with just this one, poor elf. Sooner or later… Calan looked out over the square, seeing the shocked faces of all the elves looking up at the cart and the twisted _slut_ that was on top of it. How long was it going to be before every single person in the square was hauled up onto the cart and had the same thing done to them? How long before this happened to _Calan_?  
  
This was a far crueler fate than Calan could have possibly imagined the goblins having in store for her.


	4. Lili

**A More Proper Place-Lili**

  
Archivist Lili thought that she was going to throw up. Her heart was beating in her chest and her stomach was churning like a ship at sea as she huddled behind a rack of books in her library. She could hear distant shouting, but that was it. There was nothing close to her.

Maybe the goblins wouldn’t find her, somehow? She had never heard of a literate goblin, so maybe they’d take one look at her lovingly-tended library and archives and go on their way.

Or maybe they’d use the books she had collected and tended to over the decades as toilet paper and fuel for their campfires. The thought of that happening to the beautiful, valuable, insightful tomes that Lili was responsible for was one of the reasons Lili felt like she was first going to throw up and then faint.

The other reason was worry over what was going to happen to _her_. Lili had read many accounts of what happened to people when the city they lived in was sacked. It had always just been words on the page for her before now, nothing that would ever happen to her, not sitting safe in the palace, advisor to the Queen and with a maid in her chambers to help her. But now, Lili was horribly aware that if she was lucky, she was just going to get her throat cut. If she wasn’t, then there were so many different things that goblins and elves and humans and dwarves had done to each other over the centuries. Even one of them would be too much for her.

There was a pounding on the door. Lili whimpered, curling up into a ball and peeking through the rack of books at the library doors. The lock on it wasn’t strong, just enough to keep people out of it during the night. Lili had once heard a guard commenting that she could probably kick the lock free with a single good blow.

It seemed to take more than that from the goblins, but soon enough, the door swung open and a horde of chittering green creatures came pouring in. Lili slapped her hands over her mouth to still her whimpering.

Once they saw that the library was empty and didn’t have any gold or food in it, the goblins slowed down and started methodically searching the corners of the room. Most of the goblins left, going in to loot more of the palace. There were just half a dozen small, ragged goblins left, pawing through the books and library supplies. If Lili had been any kind of fighter, she could have leapt up and killed all of them in a minute. As it was, she focused on not peeing herself as horrible visions of what would happen to her danced through her mind.

It didn’t do her much good. She was a full grown elf, even if she was shorter than most elven women. All too soon, a filthy goblin was looking over the rack she was hiding behind. She cackled and called out and soon Lili was helplessly trying to bat away a dozen hands as the goblins hauled her out into the open floor of the library.

Lili had studied a bit of the goblin tongue, on the off-chance that the army brought back anything worth recording when they destroyed the goblin horde, or a prisoner to question. She was barely able to keep up with the argumentive goblins as they talked about her. It helped that they constantly repeated themselves, trying to drown out the other goblins.

“No, no, not a common slut,” one of the goblins was saying and pointing at her. “Gotta special knife ear here.”

“Red hair ain’t special, stupid,” the goblin woman that found Lili said, rolling her eyes. “She just ‘nother one to suck dry. Get her gone and we go and find something fun to do.”

“You’re the stupid one,” the first one said, pointing at Lili. “She’s the big book lady, look at her!”

Everyone looked at Lili and she cringed, trying to draw away. But since she was in a circle of goblins, there was nowhere for her to withdraw _too_. She had to stay right where she was, feeling the goblins staring at her and running their eyes over her.

“That’s just a little book she has,” the female goblin said. What, Lili’s journal? It was hanging off of her belt and Lili’s hand automatically went down to it. Then the goblin grabbed it and flipped it open. “See, no big secrets in here!”

“Like you read knife-ear,” the other goblin said. “We bring the book, we bring her to Ol’ Big Brains. Then,” he started to sound pretty smug, “they say she gets special treatment, they say ‘good job, Gotred’, they say ‘what idiot think she not so special?’”

Lili had no idea what that treatment was but it surely had to be better than being burned over an open fire or any of the other things she had been thinking about. She still didn’t want it to happen and whimpered as she looked around, trying to see a way out of here. But there were too many goblins on all sides of her and now one of them had a hand in her shoulder-length blonde hair.

Lili squealed in pain as she started to get dragged out of her beloved library, away towards _something_. She tried to plead for mercy in her broken Mountaintongue, but if the goblins even heard her over their own chittering and squealing, they didn’t respond to her. They just kept on moving down the halls of the palace.

Lili looked around the palace halls as she was dragged along them, forced to bend so low by the small goblin holding onto her that she couldn’t actually stay on her feet. She was forced to crawl along after them like a dog on a leash. Lili barely even realized that she was crying as she went, pushed along like a stick in a river by the enormous amounts of goblins in the palace, going this way and that.

The long years of closely studying hand-written manuscripts in inconsistent lighting had done quite a job on Lili’s eyes, which hadn’t been the strongest to begin with. She needed a fairly heavy set of glasses to see almost anything.

So when her glasses were knocked to the floor as she was dragged along, the situation got even worse for Lili than it already had been. She blindly groped for them, but the goblins were still dragging her along and her fingers only brushed against stone and carpet.

“No, please,” Lili cried out, to be completely ignored. “My glasses, I can’t see without my glasses!”

And now Lili couldn’t even see where her glasses had _been_. If they were even still intact underneath the tromping of goblin feet, goblins who weren’t watching where they were going and surely wouldn’t care about Lili and her things even if they did.

It was a long, horrible journey that finally ended in what Lili thought was the music room, where the Queen and her court had listened to musicians. Now, though, as she shortsightedly peered around her, there seemed to be nothing but goblins. Goblins hooting and calling to each other, goblins climbing over each other to get at the galleries built into the walls, a hundred blurry green figures all of whom seemed to be trying to make more noise than any of the other goblins put together. Lili put her head in her hands and cried, thinking that hell was so much worse than the dwarven texts had ever made it sound.

“This one in the big book room,” the goblin from before was saying. Lili kept her head buried in her hands, wishing for this to end and to wake up in her bed. “She look reading smart, so I, Gotred, bring her here.”

“A reader, huh?” Another, even weedier voice asked. Lili didn’t want to look up, but she wasn’t given a choice, as a small, clawed hand grabbed the back of her red hair and yanked her head backwards.

It was just another goblin, his or her features blurred beyond anything that Lili could make out. She swallowed as she stared at the greenskin. If she had been braver, maybe she could have attacked and killed what was obviously a goblin leader, no matter what happened to her afterwards. As it was, she just stayed where she was, trying not to cry as she looked up.

“You book read head?” It asked in broken Common.

Lili wasn’t able to get her mouth to work. Instead, she just nodded, head bobbing up and down as she felt her breathing rising to an ever higher pitch.

“I’m, I’m the royal archivist,” Lili whispered quietly, so quietly that not even she could hear herself over the ear-shattering din the other goblins were making.

“Okay, she do,” the goblin said, letting go of her hair and allowing her to slump to the floor. “Go drop her off.”

What were they going to _do_ to her? Lili didn’t know and, for once, she didn’t feel a desire to gain additional knowledge as she was once more grabbed and dragged off through the halls that she had once called home.  
 *******  
Lili struggled weakly as she was strapped into a chair. She was _naked_ , her body entirely exposed. It wasn’t the best body, since Lili had always found an evening reading her books more enjoyable than working to look pretty to attract someone else, but she still had a sense of shame. And she was still a defeated woman surrounded by goblins.

Although the goblins didn’t seem interested in her like that. Lili was shocked, knowing what soldiers often did to any women they stumbled across.

Instead, they had just removed all of her clothes and pushed her down into this chair. This badly built chair, that had splinters digging into her back, butt and thighs. Lili squirmed around, but there were so many leather bands resting across every limb, her torso and her head. There was absolutely no way for her to escape. It was taking everything she had just to flex what few muscles she had and that wasn’t doing anything against the thick leather bands. She certainly wasn’t able to bring her legs together, which had both been spread apart as far as they could go and then strapped down. Lili moaned, feeling the eyes of who knew how many goblins looking at her exposed pussy. And even if there weren’t actually any goblins looking at her, she could still _feel_ them looking at her anyways.

Nothing like this had ever happened to Lili. She wasn’t a _virgin_. She had even once tried anal sex! But she had never shown her body off to more than one person at a time and even that had trailed off in the past few years, with her hand and something from the _restricted_ section of the library providing more than enough stimulation. To now be here, about to have _something_ happen to her, was more than she could possibly feel comfortable with. Especially out here in one of the palace courtyards. Lili could barely make them out, but she knew that there were windows all around her, three stories worth at least, looking down at the plaza, with who knew how many goblins peering out and able to see her far better than she could see them. At least she hadn’t seen any other elves. As bad as this was, it would be _so_ much worse if actual people were around to see her humiliation and whatever else was going to happen to her.

Lili squinted forward as something long and slender rose up in front of her. She had _no_ idea what it was, not with how blurry and indistinct it was. There was something glittering at the end of it, just about level with her forehead, but that wasn’t enough for her to identify it as anything that she had ever read about.

Lili was distracted from that by something else rising up from the platform the chair was sitting on. It was rising up in between her legs, guided by a goblin that was laughing and calling out to the other greenskins surrounding the platform. Wait, was that a small, rounded tip? Lili realized it was. And that would mean-!

“Hey, what are you going to _do_ to me?” Lili squealed, her thighs working as she tried to close her legs. It didn’t do anything more now than it had in the past. “You don’t, you can’t!”

“Reddie talks too much,” the goblin guiding the phallus along complained, looking at her friends. “Think she gabby gabby when she gets done?”

“Find out!” One of the others called. “Less whining, more working. Telmur, get dat hose up! Tiem for elfie to have a drink!”

Another goblin clambered up onto the platform and grabbed a hose from where it was laying, coiled up by Lili’s bare feet. She looked down at the blurry form as it climbed up onto her lap, using the other goblin’s head as a step and almost losing a toe as the goblin tried to bite.

The goblin was still thankfully blurry up close, its features hidden behind the fog that was surrounding everything that Lili tried to look at. But she could still see the general outline of the hose and the wide end it had. The end that had straps dangling off of it, like a reveler’s mask.

The dots connected themselves for Lili as the goblin reached up, trying to hook the mask around Lili’s ears. Lili realized what the bands around her head were for, as it was impossible for her to draw away from the reaching claws.

At least when the mask was attached to her face, nothing happened. Lili let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped down in the chair as much as she could, feeling the straps of the mask digging into her cheeks as they looped up around her ears. The mask and the hose it was attached to hung oddly on her face and she wondered just what they were going to _do_ with this. She had never heard about anything like this and had no idea what to expect. Then, with the upper goblin gone, the lower one got back to work.

Lili tried to draw back, pressing against the splintery chair back as she saw the goblin guiding the lower rod towards her crotch. She didn’t gain even an inch and then she could feel it pressing against her entrance. Lili squirmed, but there was nothing she could do.

And the other rod, the _tall_ one was getting closer and closer to her forehead. Lili’s eyes crossed as it finally came into focus. It was a crystal and from this close, Lili could see the lights running along its interior that spoke of it being a magic crystal. She was no wizard and couldn’t tell what it did and she wasn’t keen to find out.

Not that she was given a choice. She could hear a goblin nearby counting down and then the crystal was brought forward the final bit, pressing against her forehead. It was cool and solid and Lili barely noticed it at all as the dildo slid inside of her, opening up walls that hadn’t been spread apart in a long, long time.

Lili moaned and then fell silent. Behind her eyes, images were springing to life, the first clear things she had seen in _hours_. Lili opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say about this, but all of her words just seemed to fall away.

There was a light inside of her mind. It was a… comforting kind of light. The kind of light that Lili could spend a long time staring at and enjoying. Even as she stared at it, she felt the dildo in between her legs start to move back and forth, never fully exiting her folds, but sometimes reaching so, _so_ deep inside of her. Far deeper than her fingers had ever managed. It was like the rods she hadn’t felt inside of her in over half a decade.

“Ugh,” Lili moaned, her body feeling a mix of emotions, running wild through her. “Urgh. Ugh. Urh.”

Lili tried to get her voice to form proper words, but it was so _hard_ to properly manage that and the mask would have made them unintelligible to anyone anyways.. The lights inside of her eyes were so much more interesting than speaking was, especially because speaking wasn’t going to get her anything.

And now there was something flowing through the mask into her mouth. Lili tried to close her mouth at first, but the mask went over her nose and more liquid kept on coming. Soon, Lili was forced to open her mouth so that she wouldn’t drown.

The liquid tasted- like nothing she had ever tasted before. It tasted a bit like the brandy that Lili had gotten as a New Year’s gift three years ago and had only finished off last month. But mostly it tasked like- something else. Something that Lili had never tasted before.

But she _liked_ it. She liked it a lot and swallowed heavily as she felt the surprisingly hot liquid rush down her throat into her belly, filling her stomach up and making her feel all tingly inside even as the goblin was still drawing the dildo in and out of her.

Lili was starting to get aroused. She could tell _why_ she was getting aroused, that the liquid was an aphrodisiac. But that didn’t mean that she had the option to stop swallowing it. There was far too much of it pouring up through the tube, in rhythmic spurts. So Lili had to keep on swallowing and doing her best to keep ahead of the liquid that was flooding the mask.

And even as she did so, she kept on staring at the lights that were dancing around. They were very _nice_ lights, too. Calming and peaceful and helping Lili to relax after the absolute hell of the past few hours. Lili could gradually feel her body going slack in the restraints as she kept on watching the lights, unable to look away from them.

Lili could feel her pussy getting _soaked_. There was a warmth rising up inside of her, something that made her feel absolutely lovely and warm and tingly inside. She wanted to feel more of it, to let it spread through her. It was so much _hotter_ than the arousal she was used to feeling was. She wanted a whole lot more of it. She wanted to _cum_ from it. Lili was sure that it would be the best orgasm she had gotten in a while.

There were words being whispered to her. Lili wasn’t sure if she was _hearing_ the words or if she was _thinking_ the words. Either way, they were still coming to her, still filling her mind up just like her eyes and mouth and pussy were all getting stuffed. And just like the others, Lili didn’t have a choice but to listen to them.

They were telling her that she was an elf. Lili agreed with that. They were telling her that she was a slut. Lili would have liked to disagree with that, but maybe she _was_ a slut, if the aphrodisiac was working so well on her and she was getting so wet around the dildo being driven in and out of her. They were telling her that goblins were her masters.

That was something that Lili agreed with but didn’t _want_ to agree with. She would have liked it if the goblins had stayed in their mountains and the elves had gotten to stay in their own forests and valleys and cities. But they hadn’t and now Lili had to do what the goblins said, because they’d drag her around and force her into place.

The voices or whatever they were kept on saying the same thing, over and over. Lili squirmed around as much as she could, listening to the same few messages over and over again even as the lights danced in front of her eyes, the dildo moved into her pussy and the liquid got pumped into her mouth.

Lili realized how hard it was to describe what these lights actually _were_. She couldn’t tell how many there were, or what colors they were or pretty much anything about them. They were just there, looking pretty as they worked.

Lili could feel the tension gradually flowing out of her body as the lights and everything else danced inside of her. Her muscles were gradually going limp, even the ones surrounding her pussy as the shaft kept on moving in and out of her. She could barely keep her eyes open as the goblin device did its work on her. And it didn’t matter. Even when her eyes actually shut, the lights were still playing, still swirling and merging and dividing in an endless melody that was so _very_ entrancing to look at.

Far, far away, Lili could hear the goblins talking to one another. But she didn’t have the mental energy to spare right now to figure out _what_ they were saying to each other. She just needed, she just _needed_ to keep on doing what she was doing.

And it didn’t take any effort at all to listen to the voices, which were a lot louder inside of her head and actually in a language that Lili could easily understand. She focused on them, as much as she could focus on anything with both the relaxation and the arousal that were filling her up inside.

They were telling her that she was an elf. Lili agreed with that. They were telling her that she was a slut. Lili still wasn’t entirely sure about that but she was willing to go along with what she was told right now. Mustering up a counterargument seemed like too much work for too little reward. They were telling her that goblins were her masters.

And just like before, Lili agreed with that. The goblins were in charge and so did she have any choice but to serve them and do what they wanted her to do? She didn’t think so.

So it was just easier to go along with what she was told. Not that the goblins had given her any orders yet. But they would, eventually. And Lili would have to obey those orders because what else could she do?

And the dildo was still moving in and out of Lili’s pussy and making her feel _really_ good. Lili shifted around on the chair as much as she could as she felt the hard rod moving in and out of her over and over again. It was making her feel so wonderful, the heat spreading up from her pussy and filling her mind. It was getting hard to think about anything but sex and getting fucked. But Lili didn’t let that stop her from- what was she trying to do again?

Lili wasn’t sure but she kept on going, letting the dildo pump in and out of her, making her feel wonderful and kept on swallowing the liquid that was pouring through the hose. She was feeling _great_ inside, so warm, so tingly and she was going to be cumming soon.

The lights in front of her eyes were taking up _everything_ by now. There was just no room left for anything else in front of her. Lili couldn’t see the rod or the goblins or anything but the pretty, pretty lights dancing around in front of her eyes. There were so many colors in each one, and the colors looked better than they ever had in any of the flower-filled meadows that Lili had ever seen.

Lili moaned through the mask as she felt herself cumming. It was a _great_ orgasm. One of the best that she had ever gotten, even though there was nobody really with her to make it happen. She twitched around in the straps, feeling the pleasure washing through her body, making every single muscle inside of her clench up and then _relax_. She gasped, her pussy squeezing down around the firm length of the dildo inside of her.

And the goblin still kept on pumping the dildo in and out of her wet, tight pussy. And more of the sweet-tasting liquid kept on pouring into Lili’s mouth. How could she do anything but let herself keep on getting fucked, keep on drinking the tasty treat and keep on watching the light show going on inside of her mind?

Lili wouldn’t mind if this continued forever. Or at least for the next few hours.

And the dildo kept on moving. And the lights kept on dancing. And the aphrodisiac kept on filling her mouth. And the voices kept on whispering to her. Lili sat in her chair and let it all fill her up, pushing away everything else and letting it all do everything it could with her.

Before, when Lili had cum, she had needed a bit to recover and catch her breath before she was good for anything again. _Especially_ a second orgasm, which had only happened maybe twice in her entire life. But now, she was still feeling just as horny as before and she _wanted_ to cum again. And again and again, for however many times it took for her to be satisfied.

Heck, if the goblin that she could feel resting one hand on her thigh wanted to fuck her, that might be okay as well. Real dicks always felt better than dildos and if there was an easier way to get those real cocks without the whole tiring dating stuff, Lili would have been using one of those instead of the toy buried underneath her bed. If he wanted to slide his dick into her and pump away and make Lili cum, she didn’t see a problem with that. Lili knew that she might have once, but that was before she ended up feeling so _horny_ all the time and needing relief and satisfaction like she did now.

Lili thought that her boobs were getting bigger on her chest. But she couldn’t look down and check, so she just had to assume that they were. She wondered how big they were going to get and if any other part of her body was changing. And if she really _cared_ about any of that. Lili was pretty sure she didn’t, though everything was so foggy and hazy that it was hard to know for sure.

So she just let things keep on going, not that she could really stop it in the first place. And she kept on listening to the whispers. They were so loud by now that they couldn’t really be called whispers. And they kept on saying stuff to her and they were so _convincing_ as they said it.

Lili was aware that she was getting brainwashed. And she was aware that there wasn’t anything she could do about it, so why not just relax and let it happen? It would be better that way, really. More enjoyable for everyone if Lili didn’t make a fuss and just went along with what they wanted to do to her.

They were telling her that she was an elf. Lili knew that was correct. She had always been an elf and she was going to keep _on_ being an elf. They were telling her that she was a slut. With how hot and needy Lili’s pussy was feeling, that seemed right. How needy her entire body was feeling, actually. Lili would do anything for an orgasm right now, something that would quell the heat inside of her core.

They were telling her that goblins were her masters. Lili was willing to agree with that as well. She was willing to agree with anything that meant she might get to cum again. And as she agreed with it, she could feel a weight settling down on her mind, pressing down on her thoughts and making everything even hazier than it already was from the aphrodisiac she was swallowing.

Things were getting _really_ hazy now. It was hard to think in a straight line and Lili kept on finding herself try to giggle around the liquid she kept on swallowing. That just made some weird bubbles in the mask and Lili couldn’t keep it up for very long. But even if she couldn’t laugh, she was still feeling _good_.

The voices were telling Lili that she didn’t need to think, she just needed to obey. That there was no reason for her to ever use her head as anything other than a hole for a cock to slide into. Lili felt like maybe that wasn’t entirely right, but she wasn’t able to remember why is wasn’t right.

The voices were telling Lili that she didn’t need to read. That there was nothing she could possibly do that was as important as getting fucked by a goblin. But Lili liked reading. She couldn’t remember what she liked reading, the names of any of her books or how she had access to books. But she had liked it, right?

When Lili tried to think of books she had opened up, her mind kept on going around to how nice it would be to sit down in front of a goblin and let him stuff his cock down her throat. When she tried to remember what her library had looked like, the only mental image she got was how nice it would look if there were some paintings of naked elves on the walls.

The voices were telling Lili that she didn’t need to do anything that didn’t make a goblin happy with her. That there was no point in her life if she wasn’t pleasing a goblin using her body. That her ass and her mouth and her pussy and her hands and her boobs were all made to make a goblin feel good as they used her.

Lili was certain that she had never felt the slightest hint of lust towards a goblin before. Why on earth would she? They were small, they were disgusting and she doubted that one in a hundred of them could even read. Why would someone like her feel any interest in them?

And yet, there was still the lust growing and _growing_ inside of her, pounding against her insides, demanding a release. And it wasn’t just general lust, either. For an instant, Lili thought of what it would be like to have a goblin on top of her, pounding away at one of her holes. And she felt her pussy squeeze down around the dildo as the thought sounded so _very_ exciting to her.

Lili tried to drive the thought out of her head, to focus on something else, something _better_. The plot of the Volgun Cycle, that was a good idea. One of Lili’s favorite stories, one that she read every year, just to experience the joy of Volgun on her quest to find the gods and, and, and-

Lili couldn’t remember why Volgun had been looking for the gods. She had wanted to do something. Or to get something? Lili moaned into the hose as she realized that she couldn’t remember at _all_. But she could remember what the dwarf had done on her journey, hadn’t she? Lili was certain that she could remember every riddle of the challenge at the Gates of Pearl, since that display of wits had always been one of the parts of the poem that had most strongly spoken to her.

Volgun had said, she had _said_ … it was on the tip of Lili’s tongue but she couldn’t remember what the opening riddle had been. She knew that it had taken up about four lines in the poem as the dwarven woman had challenged the Gates themselves to open up and let her through, but she couldn’t remember how it had gone or what the answer had been. Lili thought that maybe it had been a rod, but was that _really_ the case, or was it just her being so horny that made her think about a hard, stiff, big rod plunging-no!

Lili tried to _focus_ , a thrill of panic washing through her and fighting against the mindless bliss that the lights and the liquid and everything were trying to instill in her. She was Lili, a librarian who loved reading her books and letting others find out what they needed to know from her library. She wasn’t some braindead slut who couldn’t string two thoughts together unless they were about goblin cock. She was _better_ than this!

Or at least she hoped she was. Lili was breathing hard, panting for air as she felt the pleasure twisting and rising inside of her body, getting stronger and stronger, making everything so _tense_ inside of her with unmet longing.

The voices were still talking to her, telling her that she was nothing but a slut who needed cock. The way that Lili was squeezing down so tightly around the dildo that was moving in and out of her told her that was true. Who but a slut would feel so horny over something like this? She _needed_ to cum, she needed an orgasm so badly that she could barely even breathe with how tight the iron bands around her heart were. Cum, cum, cum, she needed to cum. Then maybe she could _think_.

Think about what, though? Lili wasn’t sure. There was all kinds of things she knew she was supposed to know, but she just couldn’t figure out what any of them were. She was a librarian, she knew that much. But she couldn’t remember what it was a librarian did. It was something to do with books, but was it just reading books or doing something more with them?

At the moment, Lili couldn’t think of any way to have sex using books, and having sex was the most important thing on her mind. It was a pressing, aching need, one that reminded her of her desire to get to cum every single second. And wrapped around every single thought, even when those thoughts weren’t about sex themselves.

Lili ran over what she knew of the Volgun Cycle. How a boring dwarf had wasted her time wandering around the place trying to be smart and stuff instead of just letting whatever people and monsters she ran across fuck her. No, that wasn’t it! Volgun was a clever, crafty hero who had, who _had_ -

Lili couldn’t remember anything that Volgun had done that would show off how smart she was. All she could remember was how the dwarf had, had, had- Lili couldn’t remember anything. She wasn’t certain if the time that Volgun had lifted her skirts to show just how much of a woman she was had actually happened or if it was from something else that Lili had read. And if it was, what kind of book Lili had been reading it in.

Lili wanted to feel worse over this than she actually was. Because there was a _heat_ inside of her, a tense, wonderful sensation that was spreading through her entire body as she got driven on to another orgasm by the dildo that was still pumping in and out of her. Lili twisted around on the chair as much as she could, feeling the lust rising up from her pussy as it tried to drive out every other thought in her head and make her into nothing more than a dumb slut. And the voices were telling her that dumb sluts got to cum.

And cumming seemed more important than _anything_ to Lili right now. She was so desperately horny and needed a cock inside of her so _badly_. It didn’t even have to be a real cock! A fake one would just as fine, just so long as Lili would get to cum from it. Oh, how she wished that the dildo inside of her pussy was moving faster. If it would just let her cum, then maybe the fog covering her mind would thin enough for her to properly think and remember all of the stuff she _knew_ she was forgetting.

Lili came and Lili came quite hard. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she moved as much as she possibly could, feeling the pleasure pulsing and aching inside of her as she squeezed down as tightly as she could around the shaft inside of her. She loved it, she loved it so much and she wanted to feel more.

Because even though Lili had cum, she was still horny. There was still a thick, pink fog laying over everything that made it hard for her to think about anything other than sex. Feeling soft bodies and hard dicks pressing up against her, her holes getting stretched apart by relentless, wonderful fucking, oh, Lili loved the idea of it all so _very_ much.

And she was getting it, too. Lili kept on listening to the voices as they told her that she was a dumb cumslut, who couldn’t think for herself. It was super hard to think right now, so Lili had to agree with them. And she agreed with them when they told her that goblins had to do the thinking for her, because there was no way she could possibly make the right decisions. And Lili had to agree with that. Oh, she hoped that she was ordered around soon.

And as the voices kept on speaking and the dildo kept on pumping and the lights kept on dancing, Lili really, deeply _enjoyed_ herself. She was feeling so at peace with herself, even though she was still so horny. She let them keep on working on her. She didn’t know what the goblins were doing to her, but she didn’t care. The fact that they wanted to do something to her was all the reason they needed to do whatever it was that they were wanting to do.

Lili was leaking around the dildo, but she couldn’t feel her arousal running down her legs. Wait, that was because she was sitting down! Wow, she really was a stupid slut, wasn’t she? It was a good thing that there were goblins around to look after her, because there was just no way that Lili could take care of herself!

Lili could distantly hear some of the goblins talking to each other. She just wasn’t up for figuring out what they were saying, though. It was too _hard_ to focus on a language that she didn’t speak very well. And especially when she couldn’t see their mouths to help get an additional clue.

And it wasn’t as if understanding what they were saying was going to change anything. Lili was still going to be stuck in this chair, not able to do anything but listen to the voices and watch the lights and feel the lust inside of her.

Lili thought back over the books and poems and scrolls she had read. And she couldn’t remember a single detail about any of them. But why would she? Books and stuff were so _boring_. Why would she want to sit around reading about how to fuck goblins when she could be out there, fucking goblins?

Lili realized that the dildo had stopped moving in and out of her wet cunny. She frowned, as much as she could. But she was still horny! A mere five orgasms weren’t enough to satisfy her, she wanted _more_. But how could she get more when she was still tied down to this chair? Lili tried to think, but no answers came to her.

Then the dildo was pulled right out of her! Lili’s eyes got wide as she whined around the edge of the mask, but none of the goblins paid any attention to her. And so Lili was torn. Should she keep on trying to get their attention or, if they already knew about how horny and needy she was and were just ignoring her, should she shut up and let them do what they wanted? It was hard for Lili to decide, but eventually she settled on the latter. The goblins knew better than her, after all.

Which came as a huge relief when the mask was pulled away from her head and the straps were undone all over her body. As horny as Lili was, the very first thing she was stand up and stretch, wincing and moaning at how sore her back and limbs were. The goblins knew best, obviously, but it could still be pretty tiresome, sitting like that for such a while!

Even though they had unstrapped her, the goblins weren’t really paying attention to her. Lili peered at the back of the stand she was on. They were almost all there, fussing over something.

“Hey, hey, hey,” one of the goblins said. Lili smiled as she watched them. The talkative one seemed so _happy_ over something and Lili was glad for him. “Look how much we get from her!” He tapped a wooden keg at his feet, that rose up to his waist. “We get good and plenty!”

“Yeah, this slut,” the goblin that had been the one controlling the dildo that had been sliding in and out of Lili said, reaching up to stroke Lili’s thigh as he did so, “was really special.” He cackled. “Now we gonna be really special and she’s…” he trailed off, looking up at Lili. She smiled down at him, glad that whatever he was excited about was making him feel so happy, “right where she ought to be!”

The goblins lifted the keg up onto a hand-cart, where it sloshed around. Lili wondered what was inside of it, but she didn’t need to know. After all, if she did, a goblin would have told her. Nobody had, so she obviously shouldn’t ask any questions. Instead, she just watched it get pushed off as one of the goblins stayed behind.

“Okay, elf whore,” he said, fishing his hard cock out of his loincloth. “You get me really worked up, moaning like that as I use dat toy on you.” He gave his cock a few strokes. Lili realized that since her hands were free, she should be the one doing that. She felt bad over not getting on top of that right away. “Now you’se going to make it up to me.”

Lili realized that he was going to fuck her. And she was completely alright with that. Why on earth wouldn’t she be? She nodded eagerly and spread her legs even further apart than they already were. She hoped that the goblin, whatever his name was, enjoyed using her wet pussy. After all, that was what it was _there_ for. Why else would she have that if it wasn’t there for goblins to fill up with their cocks?

Lili giggled and smiled as she sat down on the edge of the stand that the chair and all of the stuff were built on. She patted her pussy, showing off how wet and ready she was for the goblin to come and fuck her. How many goblins had she fucked before now? She couldn’t remember. But as an elven slut, it had to be a _lot_. After all, what else was Lili good for? She was made to take cock, over and over again, no matter how many goblins wanted to use her body for their own enjoyment.

The goblin got between her legs and started rubbing his dick against her pussy. It felt _good_ and Lili cooed and wrapped him in a hug. That put his face right between her breasts, which was great for both of them! She wiggled and smiled in anticipation, waiting for him to start thrusting inside of her and use her for the only thing an elf was good at.

Lili loved this. She loved it so _much_ and she couldn’t wait for more.

  
*******

Lili Licks hummed to herself as she walked down the rows of books. There sure were a lot of them. And, far more importantly, a lot of goblins all around her, opening the books, reading them, putting them back, discarding them, all sorts of activities. Lili didn’t have the slightest idea about how they were deciding what to do with each book, but she didn’t _need_ to know. It wasn’t as if she was important enough for anyone to bother explaining anything to her.

It was pretty hard to see what any one goblin was doing, with how blurry everything was. Lili had to squint and focus just to keep on walking without stepping on one of the masters or mistresses. Lili would obviously make amends as quickly as possible if that happened, but she would _still_ have screwed up and that would just be awful.

Lili had never gotten a good look at herself, even in a mirror. But the goblins all said that she was one hot slut and that they enjoyed having her around to take care of them. And Lili _loved_ taking care of them.

Lili’s hands twitched as they ran along her outfit. It was a pretty tight, skimpy outfit. And it was still more than what some of the elves had been given to wear. Lili didn’t really care about that one way or another, since she spent all of her time inside, out of the wind and the sun. But if the goblins wanted her to wear this, then she _would_.

The high heels Lili wore did some very nice things to her butt, Lili knew. The goblins would often cackle and make comments about how hot it was to watch her walk around, swaying her hips from side to side and putting her rear on display. Lili was glad that they liked watching her like that. After all, if she wasn’t bringing pleasure to a goblin, then what good _was_ she?

That went for the tight, black skirt that Lili wore. It only went a bit of the way down her legs, showing off a lot of her thigh. But it could still stretch pretty easily, so if Lili ever want to spread her legs, almost any goblin was short enough to see right up her thighs and to her bare, shaved pussy. It always sent a thrill through Lili when she did that and a _bigger_ thrill if the goblin got an erection from seeing her wet, ready cunt. And if the goblin then decided to fuck Lili? Well, sometimes life was just too good to be believed.

And there was the shirt as well, of course. It showed off a lot of Lili’s big, bouncing boobs. Sometimes she was told to jump up and down repeatedly and her boobs would actually bounce right out of her top! Even when they didn’t, they were still big and soft and felt great whenever a goblin would decide to fuck them. Not that it feeling great for Lili was the prime consideration, of course, but it was nice to get to feel good in addition to the goblin getting to cum from how he was using Lili’s body.

Yes, Lili thought that she looked really hot and ready to get fucked pretty much all the time. And what other use for a elf was there?

Lili couldn’t read, but she also couldn’t think of a reason she would want to read. It wasn’t as if there was anything she needed to learn that she either didn’t already know or would learn best by doing, after all. Even the stories she put on for the young goblins and the new waves from the mountains had all already been memorized by Lili. Which was quite good, since even if she could read, she would have to hold the book up so close to her face that she would just look _stupid_.

“Hey, Lili,” one of the goblins said. Lili didn’t recognize his voice, but that didn’t matter. She was being addressed by a goblin, so she had to answer and do everything she could to satisfy him. What else was she even _here_ for? “Get over here and give me a blowjob.”

“Yes, sir!” Lili said instantly and happily.

She crawled underneath the table the goblin master was working at and went for his cock. It was already half-hard and Lili quickly got it the rest of the way, using her skilled tongue and hands to bring it up to its full length. Lili licked her lips as she stared. Goblin cock and pussy were pretty much the only things that Lili ever saw up close. The only time that things were actually clear and in focus was when she was about to give one of her owners oral sex. And that was just fine with Lili. It felt so _good_ to give a good suck or fuck to a goblin, why would she care about how often she stumbled around and bumped into things? Being able to suck dick or lick pussy was what she was made for and that was the only thing she actually needed to be able to see very well to do.

Lili started to lick the shaft, running her tongue up and down along it, going from top to bottom. She _really_ knew how to handle a cock and did her absolute best to make sure that the goblin, whoever he was, got to feel as good from it as possible. After all, he _deserved_ to feel good from what she did.

And Lili got a real rush of pleasure from sucking cock or licking pussy herself. She almost never came from it, but she could still get so _wet_ from it and it could make her feel so _good_. Like everything was right in the world and she was doing exactly what she needed to do. That was always a wonderful sensation, almost better than sex. Knowing that Lili was doing everything that she should, that everything was working out right in the world as she got to suck cock.

Lili bobbed her head up and down the hard cock in her mouth as the goblin did whatever it was that goblins did in the library. Something important and smart that Lili would never have a single hope of doing herself, probably. Although she had heard some of the goblins who actually worked in here all the time complaining about the mess that other goblins could leave behind them, books left on the floor or pages torn out. Lili wasn’t capable of helping with that, but at least she could offer her mouth to the goblins to help relieve them of their stress.

Or other parts of her body, as well of course. Lili had only a fuzzy idea of what she looked like (just like everything else in the world except for goblin dicks and pussies) but she had been told that she was one hot slut who the goblins always enjoyed looking at. She knew that she had big boobs, boobs that were bigger than a goblin’s head. And an ass that almost every goblin she passed by took the time to smack or to grope. And she apparently had a pretty face, though Lili didn’t know what she actually _looked_ like. It just wasn’t as important as finding a goblin to make happy.

Lili slobbered up and down the hard cock as the goblin rested one hand on the back of her head, making sure that she kept on doing what she was supposed to be doing. As if there was ever anything else she _could_ be doing! What else could Lili do? Not suck a dick when one was presented to her? That was insane.

Lili applied herself with all of her skill and effort, making sure that the goblin got to feel as good from a blowjob as he possibly could. Lili only stopped when she felt the dick twitching inside of her mouth. She held herself there for a minute and then sighed in satisfaction as her mouth got filled up with semen.

It tasted _good_. It tasted really, really good. Lili fought the urge to swallow it all immediately and instead let it pool on her tongue. Lili could feel the arousal dripping out of her flushed folds and felt her hips slowly jerking back and forth as she fought the urge to masturbate while she still had the heavenly sensation of a mouth full of semen.

Instead, she carefully crawled out from underneath the table and presented her open mouth to the goblin, letting him see how much she was treasuring the gift he had given her. Then she closed her mouth and swallowed.

It felt wonderful going down. Lili felt her body twitch and shiver as she tasted the wonderful seed, loving the taste, loving the feel, loving everything about it. She was panting, her mouth hanging open and her pussy drooling a stream of arousal down her leg. And she hadn’t even touched herself.

“Yeah, heard you were a good slut with your mouth,” the goblin said, raising himself up from the seat to get a quick handful of Lili’s boob. “Go on, get out of here, whore.”

“Yes, master,” Lili said, her voice a bit rough from the cock that had filled her throat and the cum that was still coating her tongue.

Lili went on her way, feeling a _wonderful_ sense of happiness filling her body. It was just a pity that she wouldn’t have time to give anymore blowjobs or rugmunching sessions to any of the other goblins in the library. It was story time, and as bad as Lili felt over not satisfying any one goblin, she would feel so much worse over not showing up on time for _all_ of the other goblins that were waiting for her.

That was why Lili had left so early, of course, so that even if she ended up giving a few blowjobs to the goblins, she could still arrive in time. And she did! The bells hadn’t started ringing the hour yet when Lili got to the story circle. She could see that there were a _lot_ of goblins waiting for her to begin and Lili smiled. It always made her feel so happy that goblins were interested in the stories she had been taught. And there were even a few elves there as well! At least, Lili _thought_ they were elves. They were tall and pale blurs, not short and green blurs. So elves, right?

Whether or not they were, Lili hoped that they enjoyed her story. She cleared her throat and stood in the middle of the stone circle. Oh, she hoped that she didn’t mess this up! Lili knew that, even among elves, she was stupid. But she had been given a job to do and she was going to do it to the very best of her ability.

“Hello, Masters and Mistresses,” Lili said happily, turning her gaze around to take in every single goblin that was here and smiling as widely as she could, trying to make each and every one of them understand that she was here for their enjoyment. “I’m Lili Lics and I’m going to tell you a story about why all elves are dumb sluts who need the goblin race to take care of them and tell them what to do.”

Oh, Lili was getting excited already. She made herself stay under control, even though it was so _hard_ not to lift her skirt up and start masturbating. But she had a job to do and she was going to do it! And then, maybe at the end, if she told a good story, she’d get fucked as a reward. And if she messed up, then she’d get roughly fucked as punishment!

There was a covered stand next to Lili. She hoped that the goblins had put the storyboards on it in the right order, because Lili wasn’t really able to tell the difference between some of them and she would look really stupid if they ended up being out of order. Not that Lili minded looking like a dumb bimbo who couldn’t handle the simplest things, but it would decrease the enjoyment the goblins in the audience got and that wouldn’t be good at _all_.

This was a story for the goblins, obviously, but Lili hoped that the elves in the audience could also get something out of it and enjoy hearing it just as much as Lili enjoyed telling it. She took a deep breath and got started.

“Long ago, elves lived on their own, trying to rule and feed themselves,” Lili said, her eyes staring off into space as she focused all of her memory and willpower on telling the correct story. “It was no fun at all. Every single elf was too stupid and horny to get anything done and we’d spend all day just laying around and touching ourselves.”

Lili started doing exactly that, reaching one hand up to cup her large breasts through her clothing and reaching down with the other to rub at her pussy through her skirt. It felt _nice_ and she shivered as the already hot arousal inside of her grew by a few more degrees. She forced her hands away from her body and uncovered the stand, whisking the sheet away. She could see a painting, but the specifics were beyond her right now. If it was what it should be, though, she knew that it would show two elves in a forest glade, naked and masturbating.

“We didn’t build any cities or sing any songs,” Lili continued, freeing herself of her clothing so that the goblins would get a better look at her and so that it would be easier for her to masturbate. “We just spent all day running around naked and either fucking ourselves or each other.”

By the time Lili finished that sentence, she was naked as well, letting every single goblin in the room get a good look at her body from every angle possible as she turned around and posed, showing herself off as much as she could while still talking. She hoped that they could see the arousal dripping out of her pussy, proof of how happy she was to be doing this and talking to them.

“We never did anything worth talking about in those days,” Lili said. “It was a happy time, but there was nothing in it that would make anyone proud. All of the changed when the goblins finally decided to take pity on us and become our owners.”

And that meant it was time for the next picture. Lili lifted the first one down and revealed the second, a group of goblins bursting into a nearly identical glade filled with some naked elves. Lili knew from very close examination (she hadn’t had a choice, pressing her nose up against the canvas was the only way she could see what was going on) that the goblins already had hard dicks and she had masturbated to the thought of being one of those lucky elves who first got to submit to their goblin masters.

“With that, elvenkind was blessed with a greater joy than even the Divine Mother had ever given us,” Lili said, preforming the proper ritual of spreading her pussy lips open with two fingers at the mention of the elven patron. “We finally had someone that could give an elf an order and tell her what to do.”

She removed the second painting to reveal the third. This one was the one that spoke to Lili the most. It showed a naked elf, beaming in happiness, looking up at a goblin as he held her leash and stroked his cock. It was everything that an elf and a goblin should be, in one simple picture.

Oh, sure, Lili knew that the reality wasn’t quite that simple. Not _every_ elf was as lucky as her to have a life of nothing but stress-free sex. There was another wing being built onto the stables, just to hold all of the ponyelves. There were the magically inclined elves and what they had to go through, sometimes hours at a time without a goblin there to fuck them. But the basic idea, that an elf was a set of holes for a goblin to use, was still at the base of it all.

“With this, elven culture could finally flourish,” Lili continued, glad for the chance to start touching herself once again. She drove two fingers in and out of her. It felt nice, though nowhere near as good as a goblin cock would. “We would finally develop words for things beyond fucking and even give ourselves names beyond, say,” she waved at herself, “Red-Big-Boobs.” She laughed at that and there was an answering wave of chuckles from the audience.

Lili could feel the arousal growing and growing inside of her. It was so _hot_ and _tense_ and she was feeling so good as she got to fuck herself in front of all of these goblins, any one of which could be thinking about how they would like to fuck her after the presentation was over. Oh, how Lili hoped that she would be getting gangbanged _really_ soon, filled up with goblin cocks and having goblin pussy rubbing against her face. Or if the goblins wanted her to put on a show with the other elves that were in the audience, that was something that Lili would be _more_ than happy to do. And she couldn’t think of a possible reason why the elves wouldn’t be just as interested in this!

“The debt we owe to our goblin masters is something that can never be repaid,” Lili said, meaning every word. “They’ve given us everything we have and everything we want.”

Especially goblin cock. Oh, how Lili _loved_ goblin dick. It felt so good, pumping in and out of her, filling her up in a way that a dildo never really could. And unlike with masturbation, there was a sense of _purpose_ to it as she got the chance to make a goblin feel really happy as he buried himself inside of her.

“No elf has to worry about what the future will hold,” Lili continued. She didn’t think that the old elves had ever worried about that either, but that just meant that _nobody_ had been thinking about the future! “We all know now that whatever happens, a goblin master or mistress will tell us what to do. We won’t have to worry about anything, we just need to do what we’re told, when we’re told.”

And that was a huge relief to Lili. The thought of her having to decide things for herself, well, she _knew_ she was too much of a dumb slut for that to be even remotely realistic. It was far better for a goblin to tell her that she was going to suck him off or eat her out. Nothing that required thought from Lili, just obedience. And Lili knew how to obey.

“And this will continue into the future for as far as anybody can see,” Lili continued. The first time she had told this story, she had said ‘as far as I can see’, which had immediately made everyone in the audience laugh so hard that the story had to be put on pause for a while for them to calm down. “Elves and goblins will live in perfect harmony together forever. And we’re both better off for it.”

The final painting was of five different elves, of all different skin and hair colors, facing away from the viewers and kneeling on all fours. Each of them was in a different stage of pregnancy, from the one on the left with a completely flat stomach but semen drooling down her legs, to the one on the right whose stomach was almost brushing the ground from how pregnant she was. Each of them were sucking off the goblin who had impregnated them. Lili couldn’t think of a better display of what she wanted for the future.

Lili stood next to the painting and started to _really_ masturbate now. She was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy over and over again, making herself gasp and moan as she reached up to grab her breast. For a moment, she thought of herself as one of the elves who had lived before the goblins had come to rescue them. No clothes, no name, no thoughts, just the pure, animal lust running through her. It was a nice enough fantasy, but even Lili was smart enough to know that things were much better with the goblins around to take care of her and tell her what to do!

Lili whimpered in orgasm as she stared out at the blurry forms of the goblins and elves in the audience, all of them watching her masturbate next to such a properly lewd painting. She felt the pleasure rush through her body, filling her up with a wonderful sense of contentment and bliss as the pleasure pulsed inside of her, making every single part of her body and mind feel wonderful. She was whimpering and didn’t care who heard her.

Finally, Lili recovered enough from the orgasm to speak again. She drew her fingers out of her pussy and resisted the temptation to lick them clean. After all, she had something more important to do with her mouth, though Lili had to admit it was hard to believe that.

“That concludes this presentation,” Lili said with a large, happy smile. “I am so very glad that all of you came to watch this and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you have any questions, I’m too much of an elf to answer them,” that got a ripple of muted chuckles from the crowd and Lili smiled. She was glad that she had been told to say that by another goblin, though she couldn’t remember which one. “But one of the goblins who work in the library should be able to tell you more.”

Lili sighed in happiness as she watched most of the goblins stand up. She hoped that the newcomers in the crowd learned what they needed to and that they would get a chance to enjoy an elf themselves soon, so they could see how much better life was with elves around than up alone in the mountains. And she hoped that the goblins who had already lived here their entire lives got to enjoy the history lesson and the lewd paintings. And she hoped that the elves also took what they should from the lesson. Getting reminded of their proper place, where they belonged in the grand scheme of things.

Lili wondered what else the day was going to hold for her. She never knew exactly what would be happening to her, but she was certain of one thing. It would be fun and it would be fulfilling. And what more could anybody ask for?

  
*******

  
Queen Calan whimpered around her gag as she stared at Lili. She had never been great friends with the archivist, both because of the difference in their stations and because Lili was not a person to form friendships easily. But she had still respected the older woman’s dedication to her library and archives and the skill with which she could go through them to find anything that Calan asked for.

To see her like this, it was awful beyond words. Though Calan was learning a lot of new words over the past week, to try and describe what was happening to both her and her people.

Queen Calan was almost entirely naked. All she had on were bindings, rope and leather that kept her mute and almost immobile, her hands bound behind her back, her thighs tied together and a gag in her mouth that kept her from saying anything. The only trace of her royal regalia that she had _always_ worn was a mockery of the royal bloom, crudely painted on her stomach by some half-drunk goblin.

And that still displayed more talent and sophistication than those paintings that Lili had waved at. Calan wasn’t even sure what some of them were supposed to represent, the quality was so poor and muddled. What she did know was that even the ones she could decipher were _abominations_ , a complete and utter insult to the proud, glorious history of Lindenvale and everything that it stood for. Having these goblins here was a horrible stain on the country’s legacy that it might never recover from, not some sort of redemption from a mindless life of idle masturbation.

If Calan’s mouth had been free, she would have shouted Lili down, using her royal training to dominate the room with her voice and make certain that everyone in the library as a whole knew that there were still some elves who could remember the truth instead of this shoddily-constructed lie. But with the gag, she hadn’t been able to do more than make some pointless, muffled sounds.

And the other elves in the audience! Calan had been able to tell that they had already been converted and warped by the goblins, given how they vacantly stared at the raised dais, stupid, brainless, blissful smiles on their faces as they got groped by the goblins they were sitting next to.

Calan had been groped herself, of course, by the goblin that had been given the job of taking her around to see what was happening to her royal court. She had done her best not to respond to the touches as his claws had moved up and down along her body and had been forced to consider herself lucky that he had wanted to listen to the presentation instead of _making_ Calan respond as he so often did.

“That’s a good story,” the goblin in question, Tanel, said, cackling and reaching down to stroke his half-hard cock. “Just think about it, Queenie,” he said, nudging Calan’s side with an elbow that seemed to have been sharpened. “One day, ain’t nobody going to know any different. They’ll all think that was the truth.”

Calan gave him the most withering glare she could, pouring all of her hate and contempt and humiliation over all of this into the look. Tanel looked right back at her with a grin on his distorted features. He knew that there was nothing that Calan could do but glare at him. She couldn’t even run away, not with the leather binds around her thighs that made her take such _small_ steps (but still slightly faster than a goblin could walk).

What could Calan do to help her people? She couldn’t think of a single option. And even worse, so many of them obviously didn’t _want_ to be helped. What would Lili say if Calan could even speak to her? Would she be glad to hear that she hadn’t always been this… dim-witted whore? Or were the changes too deep for her to be anything else?

And what of the other members of her royal court? What was happening to them as they were subjected to whatever the goblins wished to do with them? Calan couldn’t begin to say, but she was so very worried about what the next member of her administration she saw would be up to.

Calan didn’t know who that would be, but she was certain that she wouldn’t like whatever it was that she saw.


	5. Caspella

**A More Proper Place-Caspella**

  
Caspella looked at her office with a sense of resignation. It was bad enough that she was never going to see any of the tomes, artifacts, knickknacks or even her comfy chair again.

It wasn’t just that she was about to die to the crude blades and petty magics of the goblins. It wasn’t just that all she had worked so hard for in her long life was going to be scattered, reduced to quite literal ash in the wind. It was that she was going to do down without a fight. Her wooden staff might be capable of bashing in a goblin’s skull, but the arms that held it weren’t fit for the task. Without her magic, Caspella was nothing more than a particularly weak elf.

She only had to look out her window to see how elves with stronger bodies and swifter reflexes were faring against the green horde that was pouring in through every entrance to the castle. She would do her duty for her queen and country, but Caspella already knew how little that would amount to, in the end.

She didn’t want to die. She might have already lived a long, full life, but Caspella wanted _more_. She hadn’t seen a fraction of the world yet, hadn’t uncovered all of the secrets of magic. There was so much more she wanted to do and Caspella knew that none of it was going to happen.

Sighing, Caspella drained the last drop from a bottle of brandy that was older than she was. She threw the bottle to the floor and stood up, weaving from side to side. She was as ready as she was ever going to be, with the hated eclipse still stopping her from conjuring the simplest cantrip or having the least incantation do anything beyond test her memory.

Caspella headed for the door, feeling her body moving like lead weights were tied to it. It wasn’t _just_ the brandy and the wine before that that was making Caspella’s body feel so weak and uncoordinated. She had bound magic to herself, again and again, suffusing her slender, small body with arcane power to first compensate for her physical weakness and then expand her mind and soul. And now it had all been stripped from her by the eclipse, leaving her with _nothing_. Caspella wasn’t used to it and felt awful.

She felt so awful that she barely managed to get down the stairs that led to her private office. She felt so awful that she saw a goblin and lifted her staff to strike it, she staggered from side to side before collapsing in front of the confused goblin. But she, at the very least, managed to stay awake and realize that the goblins were grabbing her and dragging her from the place where she fell, stripping anything shiny on her body as they went.

Caspella hadn’t expected to cover herself in glory, but this was even worse than she had been expecting.

  
*******

  
Caspella grunted as someone dug his elbow into her back. She hadn’t thought that her mood could get worse. But here she was, sitting in the palace square, huddled among thousands of other elves, wondering what it was that she had _seen_.

Of all the elves who had witnessed the horrifying fate of the elven woman the queen had tried to rescue, Caspella was the one best equipped to understand _what_ it was that she had seen. And she still hadn’t gotten a very good look at it, blocked behind other elves and only able to catch the odd glimpse of it in the false night of the eclipse.

At least the eclipse was finally lifting. For all the good it was going to do. Now that Caspella had nothing but her own hands and wits, no staff, no potions, _nothing_ , there was nothing she could do but maybe kill half a dozen goblins before she was butchered in turn, along with any of the elves standing around her. And if the goblins weren’t going to be killing her just yet, then Caspella wasn’t going to provoke them. She would be fine with staying alive. With not dying _badly_.

And it gave her time to think. It was hard to think, with where she was and everything that she was feeling. But Caspella did her best, trying to shut out the people talking and crying all around her and focusing on what she had seen.

For someone to change that quickly, without any prior preparation of their body, it was a kind of magic that Caspella had never heard of before. But then again, what did she know of the magic that goblins would use? She had always focused on things that were _useful_ , that didn’t require mixing half a dozen disgusting ingredients into a swill to choke down for a bit of power.

Was that it? Was there something in the hose that they had connected to the poor elven woman that had made her change so quickly and dramatically? Oh, Caspella would _love_ to get that girl on the table to examine her and see what had changed besides just her exterior. But there had also been some mental changes.

Caspella was well aware of the changes in attitude that something you drank could cause. That was the business model of a tavern, after all. But this was probably beyond that. Again, she would like to get her hands on the elf and see just how deep and how thorough the mental changes were. The thoughts of how she would examine that elf, down to the last shred of her soul, were a helpful distraction from the reality that Caspella was in. She was more likely to end up on a table than getting to do research again. And more likely to be killed out of hand or conscripted into menial labor than that. She sighed and looked over at Queen Calan.

Her Royal Majesty had the only bit of space in the entire square, her remaining guards sitting in a circle around her, keeping others from getting too close to her. Caspella looked at her, but Queen Calan seemed slumped over, lost in her own gloomy thoughts. Perhaps if Caspella had some good news to offer her, some sage bit of advice, she would have intruded. But there was nothing that Caspella could think to do or to say that would do anything but get more elves killed for not even their equal number in goblins.

Caspella buried her head in her hands, clutching the back of her head with her fingers. How had this happened? How had she not known about the eclipse and the devastating effects it would bring about? Had she really grown that confident in her power, that blind and self-assured? So arrogant that she hadn’t even realized that she was _being_ arrogant, that there was anything in the world that could have challenged the country?

All around her, most of the elves were filled with similar thoughts, thought only she and Queen Calan could have born any measure of responsibility for this great disaster. Caspella looked up at them, wondering just what was going to happen to all of them. Perhaps the army would return and rescue them before _too_ many died from neglect, exposure and casual cruelty. Perhaps.

And the sun was starting to set, a more natural darkness falling over the city. Caspella shivered and drew her robes tighter around her, hoping find some warmth in them. This was going to be a long, bad night, she was sure.

The entire square sunk into an even deeper gloom as the night passed. They could all hear the sounds of goblins in the rest of the city, the sound of shattering wood and breaking glass as they looted and made themselves at home. At least the fires were being doused so they wouldn’t all burn to death from some overeager goblin dropping a torch.

The cold was starting to affect Caspella. She wouldn’t have thought that she ever _could_ have been cold during the summer, but she had always spent summer nights inside, underneath a blanket at that. Now, with nothing more than an outer robe that had had its pearl edging yanked off of it by some greedy goblin, she felt herself start to shiver.

Caspella stared upwards, looking at the night sky. There were so many stars out there, shining down without warmth or light on the square and the city as a whole. She wondered- no, best not to think about that sort of thing. Instead, she just slid along the cold stone cobbles until she was pressed up against the back of another elf. The elf, who she didn’t even look at, didn’t say anything or respond to her. Caspella was glad for that. She wasn’t _up_ for talking with anyone else. Unless the queen demanded an accounting of how this tremendous calamity had come about, Caspella was going to remain silent.

And the pulsing, pounding hangover that she was starting to develop wasn’t helping at _all._ She groaned and held her head, waiting for the night to pass and for this all to finally be _over_. Caspella didn’t even really care how it ended, just so long as it did.

The night seemed to last forever. When the sun finally rose, Caspella didn’t feel like she had gotten more than an hour’s worth of sleep on the hard stones. And she was starting to feel hungry and feel some other urgent needs as well. If the goblins didn’t start providing food and somewhere to relieve the bladder, this square was going to become a microcosm of hell in very short order.

The palace gates swung open. Caspella climbed to her feet to look at them. Some goblins were inside the gateway, chattering to each other. Caspella could barely speak a less-degraded variant of the goblin tongue, but she was much too far away to actually make out any of the words. She could see one of the goblins waving her hand at the crowd and then beckoning a massive troll forwards.

The crowd shrieked and tried to back away as the troll came lumbering forwards, goblins surging around besides and behind it. Caspella tried to back up too, not wanting to be crushed by the crowd as they attempted to flee to the far end of the walled-off square.

She was still close enough to the gates to see the troll reach down and grab two elves, picking up their struggling forms and tossing them over its shoulders like sacks of grain. Caspella shook her head, horrified at the thoughts crowding her mind of whatever it was that the goblins might be wanting to do to those elves.

A fleeing elf, in nothing more than a blind desire not to be the one grabbed next, crashed into Caspella. She grunted and was knocked to her knees. The thought of getting trampled to death by a fleeing mob was enough to make her cast a ward, shining light suddenly gleaming around her and making the next few elves just slide _around_ her instead of running right over her.

Capsella sighed in relief. Then she heard a high-pitched shrieking from in front of her. She looked up and her blood ran cold. A goblin was pointing right at her, gesturing wildly and dancing from foot to foot in its excitement. More goblins were appearing at the edges of the gate and along the palace walls, looking down at her with expressions of curiosity and surprise visible even from here.

Caspella spat a curse as she realized that she was now at the forefront of the elves, almost everyone else having been driven backwards by the pressure of the first few. She turned around and looked at the pale, scared faces in front of her. They were packed together tightly, too tightly for someone of Caspella’s strength to possibly have a prayer of forcing her way through them. She turned back around and saw some goblins, led by the troll, advancing towards her.

“Fine,” Caspella spat, drawing power to herself. “If that’s what you want, then see…”

Even as she prepared to unleash what destructive magic she was capable of without a staff or preparation upon the approaching goblins, she glanced up. There were more goblins up there, with bows. And if they loosed upon her, how many elves would die due to misaimed arrows before someone finally managed to kill Caspella?

With a heavy sigh, Caspella let the magic flicker out. The ward shimmered and broke apart, becoming nothing more than a memory. She looked up at the grey-skinned troll as it approached, the reek of it overwhelming as it extended one warty, misshapen hand.

Then she was being lifted up into the air and slung over its shoulder just like the other two. Caspella grunted as all of the wind was driven out of her by the force of the impact. She wheezed, fighting for breath and looking at the crowd of elves as the troll turned around, driven back into the palace by excited goblins.

She could just tell that they were happy that they had found, well, something. From context, Caspella knew that they were happy about _her_ , either a member of the royal court, or, more likely, a magic user.

If they thought that Caspella was going to be teaching them how to do _proper_ magic, they were quite wrong. Dead wrong, actually, since there were so _many_ ways to do magic very, very wrongly. That was actually quite a nice thought and one that warmed Caspella’s heart. Certainly more than any conversations with the other weeping elves that the troll was carrying.

They were carried back into the palace, that had been Caspella’s home for decades on end. And dumped like sacks of wheat onto the floor of the hall. Caspella coughed as she rose to one knee, looking around at the goblins surrounding her. They were arguing and bickering, formed into small groups. Too many of them were talking too quickly for her to have any idea of _what_ was being said to who.

Then one goblin peeled off from his group and went to talk with the ones that had brought her and the other two in. Caspella shook her head and tried to focus on what they were saying. The goblins were talking quickly, though and with all the other noise in the great hall, she just wasn’t really up for understanding what was being said. Not entirely, at any rate.

They were happy that they had found a mage, she could get that. And she was going to be brought to _something_ , but Caspella wasn’t able to translate the entire next sentence. They thought that she would do good there, but she couldn’t tell if she was expected to _preform_ well or behave well or whatever it was that they were planning to do with her.

And she didn’t get much time to try and decipher what she had overheard. In a flash, some goblins grabbed her and stuffed a wadded up fragment of curtain into her mouth. Caspella shrieked at that and tried to spit it out. But there was already a length of rope being fastened around her head, stopping her from spitting it out. She reached up, but before she could do more than get her hands onto the rope, her wrists were seized by some goblins and she was dragged away.

Now that there weren’t any other elves around, it was the perfect time to start casting spells. But with her mouth gagged and her hands held, Caspella wasn’t able to manage the simplest of cantrips. She was completely and utterly unable to do _anything_ now.

Caspella squirmed around, trying to kick herself free of the goblins. But just one goblin on each arm was enough to hold her down and keep her from doing _anything_. She squirmed and shouted and tried to kick them and she was still easily dragged through the palace halls, down into the underlayers where the palace workshops were kept, the bakery, the laundry, all that sort of thing.

Caspella didn’t actually know where she was. She never had cause to visit this part of the palace often enough to get a feel for what was in here. All she could say was that she was in one of the larger rooms, looking around at a high ceiling and something sitting in the middle of the room.

It looked like a sturdy wooden chair on an overly wide platform. Caspella stared at it, before her eyes went wide as she saw, in the flickering torchlight, restraints on it, for the wrists and ankles and legs and knees and every other part of the body. She didn’t know _what_ would happen to someone strapped down on that chair, but it couldn’t possibly be good.

Caspella started to squirm and kick with a new level of force, trying to get away from the small hands of the goblins as they held on tight to her. She couldn’t manage it and was steadily drawn closer and closer to the chair and the large tanks sitting besides it.

She was hauled up onto the platform and shoved towards the chair. Caspella’s hands were freed by that and she whirled around, trying to form a spell in time. But a hand was already pushing her backwards, making her fall into the chair with a heavy grunt. She shook her head and stared at the goblins as they quickly swarmed over her, one even climbing onto her lap to better get at the leather bands that wrapped around her forehead and neck.

By the time Caspella’s gag was undone, her hands were tied down, to the extent that they had even attached thick mittens to her hands that stopped her from forming the most basic of magical gestures. Caspella couldn’t think of a single thing she could possibly do to cast the slightest bit of magic. So she let herself slump backwards, feeling the hateful waves of despair and defeat wash over her, completely and utterly helpless.

“You small-brained morons!” A goblin shouted, coming in and waving her arms around. Caspella blinked. Was she… wearing Archivist Lili’s hat? Caspella thought she was. Where _was_ Lili, anyway? “You put her in, she still wearing clothes!” The female goblin clutched her head and swung it back and forth, making overdone sounds of frustration with her… subordinates? Fellows? Whoever these people were to her. “You get her out right now and strip her!”

The thought of being stripped naked by goblins sent a surge of fear through her. Caspella blinked and started to wiggle around in the chair, as if she could possibly manage to do anything so securely bound.

“No, no,” another goblin said quickly. “She’s a,” there was that word again, the one that just _had_ to mean mage, Caspella decided. “We untie her, she kill us all.”

“Can’t do work when she’s covered,” the first goblin said, punctuating her words with a blow to the back of the second goblin’s head. “Get up there and get her naked.” She paused. “She has nice clothes, don’t cut them off! Just untie her, strip her, get her back up!”

Caspella was actually looking forward to making the second goblin’s fears about her come true. But the goblin seemed to have a brain. He made sure to gag her before untying her. And in these thick mittens, Caspella couldn’t possibly hope to undo the gag, certainly not as the entire force of goblins swarmed over her, doing their absolute best to hold her down as they pulled her out of her clothes.

The sum total of resistance that Caspella managed was to knee one of the goblins in the stomach. And she hadn’t even planned to do that, it had just happened on accident. All too soon, she was pinned down by goblins, completely and utterly naked, as some other goblins went through her clothes with an appreciative air.

Caspella knew that her body wasn’t that much too look at. She had always been far more blessed in the arcane world than the physical. Her reddish-blonde hair had a tendency to do whatever it liked, which was one reason to keep it so short. And her figure was that of a woman’s, but not by much. Even with court fashion called for generous amounts of cleavage being shown, Caspella just kept on wearing something that hid her (lack of a) figure instead of drawing attention to it. She might have been able to produce some potions and the like to change that, but so much time and expense and labor for nothing more than her own personal vanity had never justified itself to her.

Even so, Caspella was a woman, she was naked and she was surrounded by the members of a victorious, invading horde. She was shocked (but by no means _sad)_ when she was picked up and stuffed back into the chair. Although she couldn’t help but notice how widely spread her legs were in this chair and how easy it would be for anyone or anything to just slide on in and start fucking her if they wanted to. Well, not _fucking_ her.

But they didn’t. As soon as Caspella was strapped inside the chair, the goblins started fussing around some equipment that they had brought up. Caspella carefully studied the vats and the hoses, trying to decipher their purpose. And what they were going to do to her, because Caspella _knew_ that was what was going to happen.

She got her first hint when a goblin climbed up on her lap again and hooked a hose to her head, strapping it in place and covering her mouth with it. Caspella jerked around, trying to make him fall off of her, but it didn’t really work. Instead, she just had to cross her eyes and study the hose, trying to piece together its function and what it could mean.

Something that she was supposed to drink, obviously. That was beyond question. And quite a _lot_ of it, judging by how big the vat the hose was attached to was. Caspella didn’t think that she was _capable_ of drinking the entire vat. Her stomach would burst. Maybe it was just a big vat, meant for plenty of subjects. But what would be the _effect_ of the liquid?

Caspella thought back to the elf she had seen get transformed in the palace square. Alright, she could guess what would happen. But _how_ would it happen? Especially if the subject was unwilling? It was very, _very_ hard to change someone’s body when they didn’t want to be changed. Combat magic got around that by creating a fireball that really _did_ burn, regardless of what was around it. But a potion like this? It just didn’t seem possible.

Maybe there would be a way to fight it off, Caspella thought. She was smart, she was trained, she had the best odds of anyone in managing to beat this thing. She took a deep breath as the goblins kept on scurrying around her.

And there was this crystal on the rod, in front of her forehead. Caspella had to cross her eyes to get a good look at it, but it looked like a _very_ expensive, high quality crystal indeed. She would have been happy to take it and use it in her own work if she had come across it in better times.

Caspella knew her magical theory enough to realize that this was an attempt at brainwashing. There were ways to beat that sort of thing, but it required time and preparation for the best results. But a strong enough will _might_ be able to beat it off.

She wasn’t surprised when a dildo on a shaft was wheeled forward. Caspella shuddered at the thought of that thing going in and out of her, but she had known that it was probably going to happen. She hoped that it wouldn’t hurt too much. She was much more interested in the small tank connected to the dildo with a hose. What was _that_ for? She had no idea. There wasn’t a pump attached to it so it couldn’t force anything up along the tube. So maybe it would suck something out? Caspella couldn’t think of anything she would produce that would be of interest to the goblins, though. Not unless they really _were_ perverted beyond all reason.

Then a goblin hit the switch and started to pump the liquid down the tube into the mask on Caspella’s face. She tried not to swallow it as it flooded her mouth, but there was just too _much_ of it. It was swallow it or drown.

So she started swallowing it and trying to examine herself to see if she could notice any changes in side of her yet. It wasn’t easy, especially when the crystal active and started to hum. That made Caspella swallow nervously, trying to examine her own thoughts to see if there was anything happening inside of her head that was wrong or off.

The first thing that was _really_ easy to notice was the rush of arousal that was filling her up, from head to toe. It made Caspella shiver as she felt a sudden fire igniting inside of her lower body. She was turned on, she was _really_ turned on and she couldn’t think of any possible way to deal with what she was feeling beyond waiting for the goblins to get the dildo in her pussy and start fucking her with it.

It was probably a good thing that Caspella was tied down and gagged like she was. Otherwise, she might have started to make some needy, lewd sounds as she felt the arousal beating and pulsing inside of her, or maybe even have started to masturbate. She wasn’t sure she had _ever_ been this turned on before and the desire to get some sort of satisfaction was a hot, demanding need inside of her as she felt it growing and growing, with a hot and heavy lust.

Then, finally, one of the goblins slid the dildo into her. She moaned through the mouthful of liquid, feeling her folds getting spread out by the shaft as it sank inside of her. It had been _far_ too long since Caspella had last sought out company like this and now that she was getting what she _needed_ , she couldn’t believe how good it felt to get fucked like this.

The arousal was making it hard to focus, to understand what was going on as Caspella got used. She _tried_ , she tried really hard to make sense of what she was feeling and how she was being treated. That the liquid was, among other things, an aphrodisiac was really obvious. Caspella didn’t need to spend much time thinking on that to figure it out. She could just focus on what else it was doing.

Like the crystal. It was equally obvious that it was trying to mess with Caspella’s thoughts, drive her intellect down into the dirt as it kept on humming away, making her feel so _strange_ but also so _good_. Caspella closed her eyes and tried to focus, concentrating on the _how_ and _why_ of what was happening.

And the entire time she was trying to do that, she could feel the dildo getting driven in and out of her pussy, again and again and again, making Caspella feel _so_ good but also _so_ weak as she got screwed in this chair.

Then Caspella felt something new. It wasn’t just the crystal and the liquid and the dildo pressing down on her mind, trying to break her. There was also something _else_. Like a _sucking_ sensation in her soul. Caspella frowned and concentrated, trying first to stop the sensation and then find out what it was.

It was like… well, it was nothing quite like anything else that Caspella had ever felt before. But if she had to compare it to anything, she thought it was like what she had always imagined the process that demons and angles used to reshape the souls that ended up with them in the afterlife. That she was being reshaped instead of just pounded flat by the drugs and the brainwashing.

Her mind was being sucked out of her, she realized. Parts of her mind, at least. She could still think, still count, still recognize what was happening to her. But the… Caspella struggled to identify exactly what was happening before the light finally dawned on her.

It was the Divine Mother’s blessing that was being removed. It was only by comparing what she could tell of her own soul versus what she had seen in the souls of the occasional human, the most mutable of the common races, that Caspella could identify the process. They were stripping the Divine Mother’s protective aegis away. Caspella wasn’t entirely certain what that even _meant_. She had never run into an elf who had had that happen to her. She hadn’t even thought that it would have been possible.

And what would happen to her afterwards? Caspella could only guess. Maybe that was why it was so easy for the changes to occur in the elf she had seen on this device yesterday. Without the Divine Mother’s aegis wrapped around her, it would have been _much_ easier to alter her body, like a human’s could be.

But what were they _doing_ with the blessing? Caspella looked down at the small tank attached to the dildo that was still getting thrust in and out of her pussy. Had the goblins somehow managed to figure out a way to make the blessing material? Was _that_ what the tank was designed to hold?

Caspella felt faint at the theory she was building. It would never have occurred to her before. It would have been completely impossible and also a bit blasphemous to even think of. And if she was correct and the inherent blessing that all elves were born with was being stripped away, then what were the goblins even going to be _doing_ with it?

Caspella had no idea. And she had a horrible feeling that she was never going to find out. It was getting harder and harder to think as the dildo kept on pumping in and out of her and as she had to keep on swallowing the liquid. There was a _humming_ starting to form in her thoughts as well, something that made it just that much harder to focus.

Was the Divine Mother going to respond to this sacrilege? Was she even going to notice? Caspella had no idea. And with the lack of care deities, even a racial patron, could display when they got mad or were slighted, she wasn’t really sure she _wanted_ the Divine Mother to respond. At least, not while Caspella was right here at the center of things. She liked living.

And she liked cumming, but it was so _hard_ to cum! Caspella wanted an orgasm, she wanted one so badly, but not matter how much the dildo moved back and forth inside of her, she just couldn’t cum. Caspella was sure that if she _could_ cum, then the fog would clear and she would be able to think again and focus on what was happening and come up with a way to stop it. But it _wasn’t_ and Caspella kept on getting hornier and hornier as the shaft moved in and out of her and as she was forced to swallow more of the liquid and as she heard the buzzing, either in her ears or in her brain.

Caspella felt like her body was on fire. It had been so _long_ since she had felt this turned on, and the experiences that had happened when, as an apprentice, she had brewed and chugged a lust potion, had kept her from ever magically enhancing her arousal. But now, with this, this potent brew, there was no choice for her but to keep on taking it, again and again, not stopping as the arousal filled her up and made her moan through a full mouth for _more_.

“Okay, okay, stop the feed,” the goblin with the hat said. “She can do magic, huh?” Caspella’s eyes tracked her as she waved around something in a small bottle. “Let’s see how she responds to this!”

The goblins exchanged glances with each other and then shrugged. They did something to the controls and the pump stopped shooting liquid down Caspella’s throat. She moaned at the loss, suddenly realizing just how much she _liked_ that taste.

The hose was pulled away from Caspella’s face. She coughed, her tongue flicking out to run along her lips and taste some more of the liquid. It tasted nice and pink! She loved it.

No, no she didn’t, it was addictive and she shouldn’t try to get anymore of it. That was what Caspella kept on telling herself, at least. It was really hard to make herself believe it, when she was feeling this horny, this needy. And the dildo was still pumping in and out of her, over and over again, not giving her a moment’s rest.

“Drinkie, drinkie,” the lead goblin said, standing on the armrest and using Caspella’s shoulder for support.

“Nuh,” Caspella slurred, unable to shake her head back and forth. “Guh wuy.”

The goblin just laughed at that and grabbed her chin, forcing her mouth open and tipping the bottle inside. Caspella’s eyes went wide as she was forced to swallow the potion, feeling the overly-sweet, almost spoiled, taste flowing over her tongue. She tried to cough and spit it out, but the bottle’s stem was in between her teeth and she didn’t have a choice. So she ended up swallowing the entire bottle, down to the dregs.

Caspella couldn’t _feel_ anything different, though with the lust that was filling every part of her body, it was hard to tell. She looked down at herself as much as she could and couldn’t tell if anything was happening. Neither could the other goblins.

“Hey, what was that?” One of the goblins asked as the lead one hopped back down.

“Super Special Recipe Number Three,” the goblin said with a cackle. “We’ll see what it does after she’s finished.” She urged the goblin holding the hose to get back up there.

“Plrg,” Caspella said, trying to spit the potion out or at least get her mouth to start working properly. “Bpp.”

She didn’t manage it by the time the goblin reattached the mask and another one started pumping the handle that would drive the liquid into her mouth. Caspella made a gurgling noise as she felt her mouth start to get filled up by the liquid once more and she had to start swallowing it. There wasn’t really any other option.

At least the goblin down below was still fucking her, still driving the dildo in and out of her pussy. It wasn’t enough to let her cum, it wasn’t anywhere _near_ enough to let her orgasm. But the thought of _not_ getting fucked and still feeling this lust was just _awful_ to Caspella. She wanted to be able to orgasm, to cum, to feel that rush of pleasure and maybe then, her brain would actually start to work right instead of being so _fuzzy_ and confused.

As the process continued, Caspella could feel herself starting to feel… funny. She wasn’t sure how to describe just how funny she was feeling, but it was something that she couldn’t help but notice. It was like there was a tingling all over her skin, over every part of her body and even inside of herself. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, but that wasn’t going to stop it from happening, obviously.

Caspella looked down as much as she could with her head stuck in place. She couldn’t tell if anything was happening, but she was sure that it had to be. That she had to be going through the same process as that elf out in the square. She shivered and tried to break free from the chair, her slender, weak body twitching and straining and not managing to do a single thing as she tried, until she slumped forward as much as she could, feeling completely exhausted.

And there was still that sucking sensation inside of her mind. Like it was all going away. It still sent a shiver through Caspella’s mind as she tried not to get too worried about it. She wondered if she would even notice it when it was gone. She had no idea and could only wait and see what the end result would be. And if she would even be aware of the world around her and her own mind to understand what had happened when it was all done.

“Oh, boss, we’re getting a lot,” one of the goblins said, patting the smaller keg. “We might need to stop, go get an empty one.”

That prompted a lot of cheering and cackling from the goblins, though Caspella couldn’t share their mirth. She wondered what they were even going to _do_ with it. As distracted as Caspella was right now, there were still plenty of ideas that came to her about what a properly educated and equipped mage could do with a physically manifested divine blessing. Assuming that the Divine Mother continued not to care about anything that happened. Otherwise the most likely result would be the city as a whole becoming a blasted ruin.

Caspella’s breasts were starting to throb. That wasn’t a sensation she had ever felt in her chest before and she squirmed around as much as she could, trying to deal with the sensation as her breasts started to feel really weird. She couldn’t actually do anything to deal with it, though. No matter what she tried, and that was little enough, there was nothing that came to her beyond simply waiting to see how large her breasts would get.

Because Caspella _knew_ that that was the end result. She just hoped that her breasts wouldn’t get too comically big, bigger than her head or something. She didn’t have much, but at least she could cling to some level of pride, right?

The tingling was growing stronger over the rest of her body as well. It was making her feel so _odd_ , odder than Caspella had ever really felt before. She kept on shifting around, trying to get used to the feeling and not succeeding. Was her body changing? If it was growing, she hoped it wouldn’t grow too much. The straps on her limbs and torso and head were tight and unyielding and Caspella did _not_ want to find out what was going to happen if her body increased in size while they were still wrapped around her.

Even her hair was growing. Caspella was barely able to feel it, only able to tell by how the strands of hair tickled the back of her neck and pressed against her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that it was at least the same reddish color as before, though there was a _gloss_ to it that she had only ever achieved though far more time and effort than had been worth it.

At least her mind wasn’t being changed. It _wasn’t_ , right? Would Caspella be able to tell if it was? She wasn’t sure. She shivered and crossed her eyes, trying to think about her thoughts, seeing if they were changing, shifting or draining away.

Oh, Caspella hoped not. It would be one thing to be given this lewd body that she was obviously changing into. But not being as smart and as clever as she knew that she was? That would be something else entirely. Something _worse_.

At least the goblins would still take care of her. Wait, had that been one of Caspella’s thoughts? She tried to shake her head to dismiss it. She was seeing what the goblins would do to elves and this wasn’t the sort of _care_ she was interested in. Even if they were still pumping that dildo in and out of her and making her feel good.

But a cock would probably feel better. Caspella realized that she was looking down at the crotch of the nearest goblin and licking her lips. Then she moaned as loudly as she could, making some bubbles form in her mask as she tried to banish the thought from her mind, about a goblin climbing up to join her and sticking his erect cock deep inside of her and fucking her and giving her the satisfaction that the dildo just plain _wasn’t_.

She was the Archmage Caspella, she was wise and powerful and dignified and she didn’t need to throw herself down onto the floor to rut with a bunch of _goblins_. She didn’t even need to feel horny like this, she could just push it off to one corner of her mind.

Caspella kept on telling herself that, over and over again. And she knew that it wasn’t working. The lust was filling her mind, dulling her thoughts as she felt the arousal fill every corner of her body, just like the tingling was.

Then Caspella came. It was the best orgasm she could ever remember having, or at least the _largest_. It was like every single part of her body was being filled up with lust as the climax went screaming through her, making her eyes roll up in their sockets as she came so very _hard_. And it wasn’t enough. Even as the orgasm was happening, painting Caspella’s mind white with bliss, she could tell that it wasn’t enough. That she needed _more_ , that this wasn’t enough, that she was still so horny.

The lust pressed down on the top of Caspella’s mind even more firmly than before, making it harder and harder for her to think of anything else, especially as the pleasure from everything she had felt made her mind even foggier. She gurgled, feeling the lust, wanting it, loving it but not able to get _enough_ of it. She twitched from side to side in the chair, unable to really focus on or care about anything else besides the pleasure she was feeling from getting fucked and the thought of how much better it might feel if she got to be _properly_ fucked or at least could get another orgasm.

At least the crystal was pretty. There had been so much else going on for so long that Caspella hadn’t really focused much on the crystal. But it did look pretty as it hung there in front of her, so many shiny colors dancing back and forth and blending with one another as they made Caspella feel so calm and happy as she stared.

Caspella could tell that her breasts were very big by now. She could feel them hanging off of her chest, so big, so soft and so _sensitive_. Caspella could feel her nipples aching, begging to be touched and played with. If her hands were freed right now, Caspella thought that one hand would go down to her pussy and the other would start playing with her boobs. Forget magic, or spells or anything like that. The _need_ inside of Caspella’s body was too great for anything else to even be considered. She needed to cum, she needed to be treated the way she deserved to be treated. As someone who could be allowed to _orgasm_.

And be satisfied by the orgasm. That was something that was just as important. Feeling this turned on, _always_ feeling this turned on without any chance at relief or being satisfied even in the middle of an orgasm? Not something that Caspella would be looking forward to. No, when she came, she wanted to feel _satisfied._

And it wasn’t up to her. There was nothing that Caspella could possibly do, one way or another. She was stuck right here, helpless and turned on and getting fucked and there was nothing that she could do.

Caspella wasn’t able to tell if this was awful or if it was wonderful. Either way, it was still happening as she kept on getting more and more aroused. She hadn’t thought that it would be possible to _get_ this horny. And yet, here she was, turned on beyond belief, body burning up with lust and she still wasn’t getting _satisfied_.

The dildo still moving in and out of her tight, wet pussy at least gave her something to feel good about. And the colors looked nice. And the fluid in her mouth tasted good. It wasn’t _as_ bad as it could possibly have been, but Caspella was still aware of how much better it actually could be.

“Okay, she’s done,” the female goblin said. “Get her down and get ready for the next.”

The goblins stopped pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy and stopped sending the liquid into her mouth. Caspella gasped in shock at that. And then in lust as she felt a bunch of small hands pressing against her naked, sensitive flesh as she was unstrapped from the chair.

Caspella’s head was freed from the chair. She looked down at herself in shock. Her breasts were big now. She had already known that, but she hadn’t realized just how big they _were_. They were huge, not the size of her head, but still very, very large. She swallowed as she stared at the round orbs sitting on her chest and then glanced down at more of her body.

Caspella had always thought that she presented a nice look, calm, collected and dignified, though it was her arcane knowledge that attracted people’s interest and not her body. Now, though… the main difference between her current appearance and a statue of the Divine Mother was that she wasn’t heavily pregnant. Everything else, the hourglass figure, the thick thighs, it all looked like it belonged in a statue in a temple. Despite herself, Caspella actually found herself getting kind of turned on as she looked at her own body. Had her face changed as well?

As soon as a hand was freed from the straps, though not removed from the bondage mitten keeping her fingers pressed together, Caspella lifted it to pat at her face. The rough leather didn’t feel great against her face and it was hard to tell for sure with the mitten, but Caspella _thought_ that her face had changed a bit as well. Her lips seemed puffier now. That was about everything that Caspella could tell with the state her hand was in, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if her skin was clearer and softer now as well. And she had already seen that her hair had grown even longer than it had been.

One of the goblins attached a collar around her neck and held a leash in his other hand. Caspella stared at it for a second, not quite understanding what it meant. Then he gave it a yank and Caspella was forced forwards, onto her hands and knees, sliding right out of the chair. Caspella gasped, her eyes going wide as she realized that she was right in front of a goblin cock, even if it was behind the ragged pants he wore.

Caspella couldn’t get her mouth to work properly enough to talk. Instead, she just lifted her hand and tried to paw at his crotch, seeing the stiff bulge there and _wanting_ it. An orgasm hadn’t helped the fog clear from her brain. But maybe if she could get an actual cock, _that_ could work and everything would be better and she could be herself again and manage to string a few thoughts together.

The goblin laughed and said something to his friends that Caspella just couldn’t focus on right now. Then he gave the leash a tug and hopped off of the platform. Caspella followed him. It wasn’t like she had much of a choice, with the leash around her neck. She ended up on the ground, panting heavily, her legs spread, her wet pussy on full display, showing off how wet and needy she was, how much she needed to cum right _now_.

“Okay, elfie,” the goblin said, fishing his cock out of his pants and rubbing it back and forth against her face. Caspella tried to get it into her mouth, but whenever she moved her head, her leash was yanked on hard. “You know who you are? And what?”

“Yes,” Caspella moaned. “I’m Caspella, the strongest mage in the nation. Please, please, let me suck your cock or fuck me!”

The goblin frowned at that. What had Caspella said that was wrong?

“You know how long we goblins have been here?” He asked.

“A day,” Caspella asked. “Please, you’re ugly and I hate what you’ve done to me. But please, please, I need to _cum_.”

“This one’s no good,” the goblin shouted back up at the others. “She’s ain’t ready yet!”

The goblin gave a strong yank on Caspella’s leash and sent her sprawling forward. Caspella moaned as he put his dick away. What had she said that had been so wrong? She _wanted_ , she needed to suck on a dick right now. She couldn’t control herself, the need for a penis inside her so strong and overwhelming that it was making her mind fuzzy and hot. Should she have said something else? Should she have lied? Would that have gotten her what she wanted?

“Okay, get her going again,” the female goblin said with a sigh. “Just the crystal, though.” She laughed as she reached down to squeeze one of Caspella’s boobs. The way that felt was so good that Caspella’s brain switched off for a bit, even though she didn’t cum from it. When she recovered, the goblin was still talking. “… bigger and she won’t be able to move.”

“You think that she still might have some of that shiny stuff in her?” Another goblin asked, thumping the side of the small keg. “Might be able to get a bit more out of her if she is!”

“Yeah, fuck her as well,” the goblin woman said. “The alchemists are going to be _loving_ her.” She chuckled. “Already got someone taking an interest in her.” She rubbed her hands together in glee as Caspella was lea back into the chair and strapped down once more. Caspella felt like crying with the knowledge that she wasn’t going to get to cum soon.

What did they _want_ from her? Caspella didn’t know. She racked her brains trying to come up with an answer, come up with something that would let them be satisfied with her and let her _cum_. Because the arousal that was filling her mind right now was more important than anything else. She needed it, she needed it more than air or water. She just needed a bit of _relief_. Was that really too much to ask for?

“Please,” Caspella moaned. “Please, I’ll do whatever you want, just please let me cum.”

“Dumb bitch,” one of the goblins said, running his hand up along Caspella’s thigh and making her muscles twitch at the sensation. “We get everything from you we want anyway.” He glanced down at the keg. “We’re getting a _lot_ from you.”

He picked up the dildo and started fucking Caspella with it again. It felt just as good as it had before. But it still didn’t feel good _enough_. Caspella needed, wanted, deserved more. She moaned, feeling her inner walls getting stretched out as the colors in the crystal started to dance again. Oh no, what was she going to have to _do_ before she was finally able to get the pleasure she wanted? To finally drive the lust out of her mind and let herself properly _think_?

Would the goblins ever even let that happen? Caspella was just aware enough to realize that it was better for the goblins to have a horny, slutty, useless bimbo who couldn’t resist them as they did whatever it was that they were planning. She knew that and she still didn’t care all that much. She was just feeling so _horny_ and needed to cum so _badly_ and her pussy was weeping in arousal and it was all so much.

And if she was acting like this, then maybe the goblins were right to take her and use her and be more important than her. Caspella blinked. That didn’t _sound_ like a thought that she would have had normally. It didn’t flow with what she had been thinking and it didn’t quite sound right in her head.

They were brainwashing her, she realized, trying to turn her into some sort of sex slave. They had already managed that with her body, but her mind wasn’t quite there yet. She tried to fight it, focus on what she knew from her past life, but it was so _hard_ to focus on anything but the burning desire that would have had her presenting her wet pussy to anything and anyone that showed the slightest desire to fuck her and make her cum.

Finally, the machines stopped. The goblins all swarmed around the keg, cackling excitedly as they looked down at it and congratulating one another. Caspella’s chest heaved for breath as she watched.

*******

Caspella looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. She didn’t actually see anything funny in the mirror, but that didn’t matter. Caspella giggled no matter what, whenever any thought occurred to her. Which meant that she was giggling once every five seconds or so.

She ran her hands up and down the robes she wore. She looked nice in the robes, the white robes with black splotches really highlighting her body and making her look _sexy_. Especially given that they didn’t really cover her breasts at all and let her long legs stick out through the robes whenever she took a step.

Caspella’s hands went up to her breasts, just like they almost always did when she had some free time. Oh, she was feeling so _full_ again! She moaned and spread her legs as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her, pulsing and throbbing inside of her chest and her pussy.

Those were the two things that Caspella thought with. After all, it wasn’t as if there was anything worthwhile going on in her brain, was there? Nope, her body was what was important, that was what would help serve her masters and mistresses.

“Looking at yourself again?” A voice said from behind her.

Caspella brightened up at the sound of her mistress. She turned around and went down to the ground, pressing herself as low down as she could manage with her large, fat breasts. She looked up and smiled at the goblin in the doorway.

All goblins were her masters and mistresses, of course. Caspella knew to obey them completely and utterly, whenever possible. But this goblin was Caspella’s Mistress. The head mage of the city and the one who got the most use out of Caspella.

She was somewhat ugly for a goblin, leaning on a staff twice as tall as she was. She was wearing very nice robes, far better than anything Caspella was worthy of wearing. She was short, too. So short that even on her knees like this, Caspella actually had a few inches on her. But height didn’t matter. She was still Caspella’s superior in every single way that mattered.

Caspella had a staff of her own. It was a _magic_ staff, too, or at least it sure made Caspella feel that way whenever she used it. Whether she was sticking the end of it inside of her pussy and riding away at it, or had it in between her legs and gliding up and down along the smooth shaft, Caspella _loved_ playing with her staff. Though not as much as certain other hard, stiff things the goblins could give her.  
“Right where I left you, good,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said, sitting down on Caspella’s back and making Caspella giggle again. “Oh, politics are going to be the death of me.”

Caspella frowned at that and tried to think of a way she could help her mistress. She knew she wasn’t smart enough to understand politics or anything. It was just too much for her head!

Caspella thought that it might be fun to learn magic. Mistress Archmage Clibin (she insisted on being called that in full, every time. By now, Caspella could do it in her head without even thinking about it) had tried to teach her magic once, just for fun. But Caspella kept on giggling the entire time and so she couldn’t cast even the simplest spell. That was a bit sad, because Mistress Archmage Clibin had been interested in seeing if she could. But then again, who had ever heard of an elf who could do magic? It was ridiculous. Enough to make Caspella laugh instead of just giggle.

“Can I,” Caspella said with a giggle, “do anything to help you, Mistress Archmage Clibin?”

“…No,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said with a sigh. “I just need to get to work.” She slid off of Caspella’s back and walked away from her to the desk, scattered with all kinds of papers and flasks and stuff. It all hurt Caspella’s head to try and make sense of it. “Although I do need some mana potions, actually.”

“Of _course_ ,” Caspella said with a happy giggle. “I’m so happy!”

And Caspella _was_. She had a very special place here, that no other elf had. She could make magic, mana-restoring potions! It always sent a warm glow through Caspella whenever she thought about it, how she got to be so _helpful_ to goblins by making these potions. Not that she could remember anyone besides Mistress Archmage Clibin ever drinking one of them. But even helping _one_ goblin was enough.

Caspella quickly got up and hurried over to the bottles that she would fill the potions up with. Then she got back down on her knees, because calling attention to just how tall she was and making Mistress Archmage Clibin struggle to take care of her was just _not_ something that any elf with a lick of sense should do. Caspella’s place, _any_ elf’s place, was down as low as could possibly be managed.

Caspella could feel her pussy getting wet as she waited for Mistress Archmage Clibin to get ready. Not that it took much for Caspella to get wet. And to stay wet. She _liked_ being horny. It made her feel nice, all tingly and warm inside as she got to enjoy herself while goblins thought about how the world worked and other important stuff like that.

Mistress Archmage Clibin reached down and grabbed one of Caspella’s large breasts. Caspella moaned at that. It was almost a mooing sound, actually. It felt _nice_ and she loved the sensation as her main mistress took care of her, started to milk her and relieve the wonderful pressure that had been building up inside of her.

Caspella looked down and saw the first stream of potion shooting out from her breast. It was all sparkly and pretty, just like it always was. Caspella shivered in delight at the thought of how helpful she was being. That thought sent a nice, warm wave of contentment through her mind, just like it always did.

Caspella _liked_ being helpful. Being a good girl for her mistress, well, it was one of the best feelings in the world, knowing that she was making the life of someone who _mattered_ better. It was the sweetest, happiest thing that Caspella could hope to feel.

And it was only getting better as Mistress Archmage Clibin kept on milking her, her small hands digging into Caspella’s huge breasts and forcing more and more colorful potion out into the glass containers. Caspella’s giggles were intermixed with moans by now. Almost moos, really. She was feeling _good_ as she got milked and her pussy was dripping, soaking the robes she was wearing with her arousal.

“What a productive slut you are,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said fondly, patting Caspella on the head. “I wonder if any children you have would be just as productive.”

Caspella was going to get bred? She was fine with that. She wasn’t sure what would happen to an infant that drank from her breasts, or if she could even _get_ pregnant with all things that made her special. But if a goblin wanted it to happen, then Caspella was obviously going to have to do her absolute best to make sure that it did. The thought of a goblin being disappointed in her because she couldn’t make something they wanted to have happen _happen_ was just an awful thought.

She was getting so _wet._ Even wetter than was normal for her and Caspella went through life in a blissful haze of lust, feeling so turned on that it was really rare for her to think about anything other than sex and submission. Caspella moaned, feeling her main mistress milking her and making her feel so _amazing_. She was such a lucky elf, getting to be here with her owner, getting taken care of and, even better, she was making herself useful. The stuff inside of her breasts could help out Mistress Archmage Clibin and nay other goblins so much.

Caspella looked down as Mistress Archmage Clibin kept on milking her, her hands squeezing down on her breast and forcing more and more of the sparkling liquid out. Caspella’s breasts still felt very full and she knew that she still had a whole lot left to get out. But that wasn’t a problem! She _wanted_ to help make as many potions as she could, because how else could she make herself useful to the goblins?

“I do wish that the brew had worked on other elves,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said a bit wistfully as her hands dug into Caspella’s large, fat breasts. “We have enough regular cows giving us their milk, but it sure would be nice if I didn’t have to hoard every single drop you make.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress Archmage Clibin,” Caspella said with a giggle. “I’ll try to do better in the future!”

“Oh, you dumb bimbo,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said fondly. “There’s nothing you can do about that, not unless any girls you have end up being able to do the same.”

Caspella nodded. She didn’t really get it, but that wasn’t a surprise. Caspella was willing to admit that she got stupid when she got milked. It just felt so good that there was no room in her head to think on anything else at all! All she could do was keep on letting herself get milked and enjoy the feeling as her udders slowly got drained.

It was just what a good elf should let happen to herself. And Caspella wanted to be the best elf she could possibly be, so that the lives of all of her masters and mistresses were just that much easier. And the sexual rush she got out of service and submission had to be considered as well. Caspella enjoyed a life of servitude, even if helping Mistress Archmage Clibin by cleaning up her quarters didn’t give her quite as intense a rush as being bent over and milked like a proper elf.

“Mistress Archmage Clibin?” Caspella asked with a giggle. “Can I masturbate?”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said. “Just hold yourself still while I work.”

Caspella smiled widely at that. Masturbating always felt great. She spread her legs a bit further apart and slid a hand down along her body, towards her pussy. She pressed against her crotch, slipping her fingers in underneath her robes. Then she started to touch herself.

Masturbating also felt good. It was a constant struggle for Caspella, getting torn between feeling all nice and tingly masturbating and feeling all nice and tingly as she went out and about to help out goblins. It was always so hard to decide between the two and sometimes Caspella could feel her brain overheating as she tried to decide between the two. So she was _really_ glad that she had been given permission to masturbate while she was being milked.

As good as her fingers felt inside of her wet pussy (and they felt _really good_ , Caspella loved getting her lower holes stuffed), she knew that a cock would feel better. Sometimes she wished that Mistress Archmage Clibin had a cock, but she always felt guilty whenever she thought that. It was like she was saying that her mistress wasn’t perfect already and that there were ways that she could be improved. And even though Caspella knew about the long-term plans the goblins had, it still didn’t feel right for just an _elf_ to think the same thoughts that the goblin leaders did.

But since the only cock around was the strap-on that got used whenever Mistress Archmage Clibin was in the mood, Caspella just had to be satisfied with her clever fingers (Mistress Archmage Clibin had once said that her fingers were the smartest bit about her, which Caspella had giggled to hear) filling her pussy, stroking her inner walls and making her lower lips feel oh so very good. And she was feeling very good indeed as she took care of herself, made sure that she got to feel everything she possibly could from her pussy as she toyed with her lewd body.

There were three bottles filled up already, all the way to the brim with the sparkling liquid inside of them. Caspella giggled automatically at seeing how much she had contributed. That was three full restorations of mana for a goblin spellcaster. And her boobs still felt so _full_ , so big and so heavy and needing to be relieved so _badly_. Oh, she just couldn’t wait until she was drained dry and saw all of the bottles lined up in front of her, proof of how hard she had worked and how much she had contributed.

Caspella’s wet pussy was wrapped tightly around her fingers, clinging to her digits as she pumped them in and out of her pussy over and over again. She was panting for breath, sweat clinging to her body as she felt herself getting hornier and hornier, _needing_ an orgasm. She could probably have cum just from Mistress Archmage Clibin touching her boobies but that would have taken so much longer than stroking her pussy, so there was just no way _that_ was going to happen!

“You’ve been a good girl lately,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said in a musing voice. “Maybe I should reward you for it. Would you like to go down and spend some time playing with some other elves?”

Caspella perked up at that. She _liked_ spending time with other elves, though it didn’t happen very often. They were all pretty busy, doing whatever it was that they did to help out their goblin owners. But when they did have a chance to play with each other, oh, how _fun_ that was! Caspella loved how their bodies would press up against each other, their naked flesh rubbing together as they kissed and groped and made out with each other, doing all of the wonderful things to entertain one another that they could as they put on a show for their goblin masters.  
It had been a long time since that had last happened and Caspella really wouldn’t mind getting the chance to eat out another elf instead of just Mistress Archmage Clibin. Elves always tasted so sweet and yummy, after all!

“I’d like that, Mistress Archmage Clibin,” Caspella said with a giggle as she rocked back and forth, feeling the lust growing and growing inside of her, from her fingers and her thoughts and getting milked. “It would be really _fun_.”

“Then again,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said in a musing tone as she kept on milking Caspella, “maybe I should hand you over to those little shits in the lodge. Maybe they’d be grateful for getting access to a prime piece of fuckmeat like you.”

“I’m going to do whatever you think is best, Mistress Archmage Clibin,” Caspella said firmly.

After all, any goblin knew better than any elf. And someone as smart and wise as Mistress Archmage Clibin? Obviously there was absolutely nothing that Caspella could think of that Mistress Archmage Clibin hadn’t already considered in full.

Although if Caspella had to choose between getting gangbanged by some of the other goblin magicians and getting to be in an orgy with her fellow elves… oh, that was a hard choice. That was a _really_ hard choice, one that she just couldn’t decide on her own. So it would be for the better if, like usual, Mistress Archmage Clibin made the decision for her. After all, what elf was really qualified to make decisions like that on her own?

Although… mmm, now that the thought had occurred to her, Caspella just couldn’t stop thinking about getting gangbanged by goblins, feeling their stiff shafts pumping in and out of every single hole, over and over again, making her cum both from the feeling of the cocks inside of her and the feeling of being of _use_. Caspella licked her lips and kept on masturbating, doing her best to satisfy her wet, needy pussy with just her fingers instead of the cock that _belonged_ inside of her.

“And that’s one breast done,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said with a note of satisfaction. “You really are backed up, aren’t you?”

“I think that I might be making more than usual,” Caspella said. “Oh, maybe it’s going to be a, a, a,” she struggled to think of the right word. It was so _hard_ when her head was so fuzzy with lust. “I’m gonna be a good cow!”

“Yes, you will be,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said, patting Caspella on top of her head. “I wonder if it’s a delayed reaction or something else. Odd.” She shrugged, moving her hands to Caspella’s other breast. “Well, we’ll have to do some measurements to see if that’s the case.”

Caspella was feeling kind of lopsided right now. One breast was feeling so full and heavy, while the other breast, well, it wasn’t _light_. Caspella had nice big boobies that could hold plenty of potion. But it sure did feel lighter than the other one. She would prefer to either be drained all the way or to be full, rather than this. But at least it wasn’t going to last long.

As Mistress Archmage Clibin got to work, tending to her elf, Caspella looked down with pride at the row of bottles in front of her. There were so _many_ of them, all full of the glittering liquid that she could make. Oh, she hoped that the goblins that would drink them would appreciate them and think that she was useful. Caspella wanted to be useful, she wanted to be useful so _badly_ , to help show that she was a good elf who could do good things and make people happy with her.

And she got to feel good _while_ she was being useful. So wasn’t that even better? Wasn’t it just the best, really? Getting to feel all nice and horny while she was making the life of someone important better. That sort of thought always sent a nice, warm tingle through Caspella whenever she remembered to think about it.

Not that Caspella bothered to think very much. Elves just weren’t cut out for that sort of thing. It was much better if she just went with what felt right, whatever that might be.

Caspella moaned as she fingered herself. Her pussy was dripping, eagerly sucking her probing fingers deeper and deeper inside of herself. Her mind was steadily going blank as she fingerfucked herself, the nice, pink haze filling up everything and making it so that Caspella didn’t need to worry her head about anything. Just keep on kneeling, keep on being milked, keep on being useful. That was the key to the success of any elf. She just had to be a good cow, who kept on being the best cow she could be.

The best horny cow. Caspella was going to cum soon, if she kept on being milked. And she was certain that she was, because Mistress Archmage Cilbin wasn’t one to let the slightest drop of potion stay in Caspella’s breasts if it were at all possible to get it out. It wasn’t just knowing she was serving a goblin. It wasn’t just feeling those hands on her breasts. Both of those were important, of course, and made Caspella feel _really_ good. But it was also the actual act of milking, of feeling her udders slowly get emptied out as Mistress Archmage Cilbin squeezed down on her udders again and again, coaxing the flow out of her. Caspella had been hooked into one of the milking machines in the stables a few times and she had enjoyed herself then as well. It just felt _good_ to get emptied. Not even stopping the full sensation, but she got actual enjoyment out of the whole thing as well.

Caspella could feel a moo forming on her lips as she felt her mistress working. She didn’t feel any shame or embarrassment about letting it out. Why would she? The only time an elf should feel shame was if she was being scolded or punished by a goblin. But otherwise, shame was just something that an elf couldn’t understand.

Caspella’s pussy were squeezing down tightly around her fingers as her thumb stroked her clit. She was about to cum. She was about to cum from being milked like a good cow. Like a good elf. She was cumming. Cumming!

The orgasm was just as good as orgasms always were. Caspella made a gurgling sound in her throat as lights flashed on and off in front of her eyes. She loved this. She loved this so much. So good, cumming was so good, cumming was the best thing in the world after taking care of a goblin.Her pussy squeezed down around her fingers, milking them like they were the cock she would rather have had inside of her cunt.

A tiny dribble of liquid squirted out of the nipple that had already been tended to And a whole lot more came out of the one that Mistress Archmage Ciblin was taking care of. It actually overflowed the bottle, running down the sides as more came out of Caspella’s boob than the bottle could handle. Mistress Archmage Ciblin made a sound that Caspella could barely hear, she was so focused on what she was feeling.

“Well, a shame to let it go to waste,” Mistress Archmage Ciblin said with a laugh.

Caspella finally started to focus on the outside world just in time to see her main owner pick up the bottle and lick the potion from the sides. Caspella smiled to see that. It was so _good_ so actually get to see her owner making use of what she could do. And it gave another warm tingle inside of her from the orgasm that was still making her body twitch and shake.

Caspella was, of course, turned on even after her orgasm. She wasn’t sure if there was a time she was ever not turned on. She couldn’t remember any. Even when she slept, her dreams were full of the most wonderful fantasies, the sort of thing that just couldn’t happen in real life. Tentacles, being able to fuck for hours without ever having to stop to even catch her breath, being able to sexually satisfy every single goblin in the country, so many different, wonderful ideas.

Being turned on was just the natural state of an elf. Sure, they weren’t aroused right from the moment they were born, but once they finally reached puberty, arousal would stir to life inside of them and then things would get to be _wonderful_ as they finally got to do everything that all of the older elves were already doing.

Caspella couldn’t exactly remember her childhood to confirm that for herself, but, then again, she was an elf. She was pretty dumb, at least compared to goblins. Who cared if she could only remember the past few weeks with any clarity and that the rest of her life was more like a story someone else had told her while she had only been half-listening? The important thing was that she took care of her goblin masters and mistresses.

Caspella kept on masturbating after her orgasm. She couldn’t really think of a reason to stop. After all Mistress Archmage Clibin had once said that the potions that were filled up while she was cumming had an even better taste than the normal ones. And obviously, Caspella wanted to do her best to make sure that her mistress got to have as wonderful a life as possible.

“You’re being very productive today,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said with a satisfied note in her voice. “Maybe that change in your diet is paying off.” One hand stopped milking Caspella and patted the side of her cheek. Caspella pushed her head against the hand, enjoying the momentary contact. “Or maybe you’re still just growing on your own.”

Caspella nodded. She didn’t have the slightest clue why she was making more of the potions than normal. And, of course, she didn’t care about the reasons why. What mattered was that she just kept on doing it and kept on getting to feel good from it. And she was feeling so _very_ good.

The rush of arousal that came from her breasts every time she squirted out another glittering stream felt wonderful. Her fingers felt wonderful inside of her, too. Caspella wished there was some sort of harness holding her upper body in place so that as she got milked, she could use _both_ hands to take care of her body’s demanding lusts. Oh well, she was just going to have to go with what she had! And that would be more than enough, obviously.

Caspella moaned, giving voice to the hot, needy lust that she was feeling as she got used the way every elf should be. She loved her mistress so much. She loved all of the goblins so much, for taking care of elves and giving them a place where they could be useful instead of whatever it was that an elf would do on her own instead of serving as was natural.

“Gonna cum again,” Caspella giggled, feeling her body twitching in a very familiar way. She shivered and pushed backwards, loving the sensation inside of her, wanting more, wanting to cum, wanting to give her mistress another wave of potion to bottle up and lick up and so she could be a good girl. “Cumming’s the best!”

The orgasm was just as good this time. It wiped Caspella’s mind blank, as if that was very hard to do. And when she came down from the pink heaven she had been in, she realized that Mistress Archmage Clibin wasn’t holding onto her breast anymore.

The last few squeezes down on Caspella’s boobies weren’t coaxing out very much milk. Caspella looked sadly down at them. Had they finally gotten everything that was inside of her out? It looked like they had. That was a pity. Getting milked felt so _good_ , Caspella was always sad when it ended. Even though getting to do something new and exciting almost always happened shortly afterwards.

“A good session,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said, looking over the rows of gathered potions. “A _very_ good session.” She looked up at Caspella and grinned, showing off a lot of teeth. “Good girl, Spelly.”

Caspella felt her heart suddenly start to beat overtime at the compliment. She blushed and looked away, rubbing her thick thighs together as she muttered something in return, something that even she couldn’t understand or make out. Getting praised always made her feel good. Like a good elf should, a good elf who did what she was told to do and got rewarded by her mistress and oh, Caspella was happy and horny. The default state for an elf, of course, but she felt _especially_ nice like this.

Caspella helped Mistress Archmage Clibin start to bottle and store all of the potions. There were more than enough here for a week’s worth of usage and Caspella would be full enough for another milking sometime tomorrow. If it would be as impressive of a milking as this time, then with any luck there would be more than enough to share with the other goblin magicians. Or, if Caspella had understood her mistress’s griping correctly, enough to use a leverage over the other magicians to get them to do whatever it was that Mistress Archmage Clibin wanted them to do.

“That’s taken care of,” Mistress Archmage Clibin said with a satisfied nod, standing back from the rack of potions and nodding firmly. “Now, Caspella, it’s time for the rest of the day’s work.”

Caspella nodded. If there was anything she could possibly do to help her mistress, then Mistress Archmage Clibin would let her know. But since Caspella was just a dumb elf, that was mostly just standing around, looking sexy and letting herself get groped. Or going down on all fours to eat out Mistress Archmage Clibin while she did some work that wouldn’t be ruined by her cumming in the middle of it.

Caspella stretched and rubbed her nice big boobies. They still felt so _tingly_ even now that Mistress Archmage Clibin was done with them! She giggled automatically and stood up. It was so nice that the palace and city the goblins lived in was built big enough for elves to stand up in. They were such considerate, caring masters, to build everything so much larger than they themselves needed.

Caspella looked over at Mistress Archmage Clibin as she sat down at her desk and started studying one of the special vials. She and all of the other mages and alchemists always spent a whole lot of time studying those, talking about ways to increase the yield or improve the purity or all kinds of other stuff. Caspella couldn’t really follow along whenever they started talking about it. Not that she needed to know the details. That it was a special blessing from the Goblin Mother was enough.

Sometimes, Caspella wondered why, if the relationship between goblins and elves had been like this for so long (and she had attended story time a lot, she knew the stories almost as well as Lili did), the goblins had only started changing in the past few months. Surely they had been draining elves of all that stuff that would only distract an elf and use it for their own purposes all this time, right? So why could Caspella remember Mistress Archmage Clibin as being so _happy_ when she got her first drink from the collections.

Then again, Caspella knew that she was pretty stupid and that thinking really should be left to her betters. So whenever those thoughts started to get too overwhelming, she just let herself giggle and masturbate until she could barely even remember what had confused her so much.

Caspella stood behind Mistress Archmage Clibin, waiting to be told to do something. She didn’t need anything more than that.

That was all that she really needed in the world, after all. Someone to tell her what to do. That was all that any elf needed.

To stay in their proper place and wait for their betters to give them instructions


	6. Blessings

**A More Proper Place- Blessings**

Some stray stone or bolt had shattered the stained glass window and let the ember-filled wind in. Hierophant Blessings had to raise her voice to be heard over the howling wind as she tried to reassure the congregation huddled in front of her.

There had only been a few hundred people inside of the holy temple when Hierophant Blessings had ordered the great main doors to be shut and sealed. Only a fraction of the amount that came in on holy days had entered the temple before the lookouts in the bell tower had reported that the goblins were getting too close. Now, Blessings could hear the greenskins hammering on the stone and wood doors, splintering sounds telling her that the ornate woodwork and gilded images were being smashed underneath hammers and the fists of trolls.

All Blessings could do was keep on preaching. She was no fighter. And the slowly dying magics that the Divine Mother had given her upon assuming the role of Hierophant were not for fighting.

“Even in this dark hour,” Blessings said in a strident tone, pitching her voice to reach every corner of the temple as she preached, “though temporal hope has vanished, we know that the Divine Mother still loves and cares for us! She will still reach out to pluck us from this earthly shell and hold us in her arms as she carries us to Mirendale!”

She looked out over the crowd of shocked, weeping elves and her heart broke for them. Was there any aid coming for them? She doubted it. Not in this life, at least. But at least they would all be with the Divine Mother shortly, returning to the green fields and placid lake that they had all been sent from at the moment of their birth.

If there was ever going to be a time for the Divine Mother to break free from the decades-long ennui she was in the grip of, now would be the perfect time. Now just might be the _last_ time if she wanted to save any of her sons and daughters. Blessings felt a worm of doubt and fear creep into her heart as she kept on preaching, trying to reassure the scared souls in front of her that respite was just a moment away.

And no matter how long she preached for, Blessings just wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or not. It had been so long since the Divine Mother had answered any of her prayers. Even longer than anyone save Blessings knew. Her requests for aid, for advice, for guidance, for blessings, they had all gone unanswered.

To a certain extent, that was to be expected. A goddess was not some divine servant, to go and fetch a day of rain or an easy birth whenever she was asked for one. But lately, Blessings had begun to worry that her prayers were not just going unanswered, but unheard as well. That, for whatever reason, the Divine Mother either no longer cared about her elven children or was no longer capable of interceding on their behalf.

“No matter what happens to us in this world,” Blessings said, making eye contact with the elves closest to her, “we can rest easy, knowing that the Divine Mother is just inches away, waiting to take us and comfort us! She will come for us all, man and woman, old and young, rich and poor. All of us will go to her and with her and we can rest easy underneath a warm sun.”

Blessings raised her voice to try and drown out the hammering coming from the great doors at the front of the temple as more and more fists and tools tried to break them down. There was dust and fragments of paint falling down from the murals overhead, painted on the underside of the great dome that stretched across a full half of temple’s main floor.

The stained glass windows behind her, depicting various faithful and their deeds through the centuries, were letting in the light of the fires behind the temple. Blessings didn’t turn to look at them. She didn’t think that she had the strength to do so. All she could do was keep on preaching, keep on trying to reassure the elves that, no matter how bad things got in the coming minutes and hours, there would be salvation at the end of it and that they would be able to rest easy. It wasn’t much, but it was the least that Blessings could do in this time of strife and turmoil.

The great doors splintered inwards. Blessings trailed off as she saw them jump in their frames but she made herself keep going, keep on trying to reassure everyone before her that things would turn out well, in time. She could tell that she was losing the crowd, though. They were looking behind themselves, at the doors as they shook in their frames underneath the relentless hammering.

Blessings gave up and stepped down from the podium. She nodded at one of the priests. Despite her pale face, the young elf nodded and climbed up to the spot that Blessings had vacated. Her reedy, wavering voice started to fill the temple, the cunningly designed walls and pillars making even an unsure, untried speaker like her sound confident and commanding.

Blessings pushed through the crowd, heading for the great doors. She had one card left to play. It may not save them here and now and it certainly wouldn’t save them over the long term. But if she was able to convince or threaten the goblins with divine wrath, maybe they would leave the temple alone. Long enough for their tempers to cool and their lust for blood, arson, gold and women to die down. Blessings couldn’t picture what the goblins would do to captives in cold blood, but at least the odds were better than an orgy of looting and murder as their blood ran hot within them, fresh from the sack.

There was a large gap between the huddling elves and the shaking, shattering doors. Blessings stopped in the center of the space. She was wearing her finest clothing, precious stones set in gold and silver weighing down her already heavy robes. She looked every inch the religious authority, from the symbol of the Divine Mother on her hat to the pure white robes fluttering around her feet, enchanted to never get dirty no matter what she walked through. She could only hope that the goblins would recognize that and listen to her, instead of seeing a target for looting.

The wooden beam across the doors splintered and the doors swung open. A split second behind them, goblins came pouring in, scrambling around and over the trolls lumbering forward, massive hammers clutched in horny fists. There were screams of terror behind Blessings and she drew herself up tall, summoning every ounce of authority and arrogance that she could muster as she glared at the leading goblin.

“Stop where you are,” Blessings said. “This is a divine house! No violence may be done inside.”  
  
To Blessings’s well-concealed shock, the leading edge of the goblins actually slowed down as she spoke. The ones behind them ran into them and there was some squabbling amongst them. They were still being driven closer to her as more goblins from outside tried to get in. Blessings swallowed and squared her shoulders. She wasn’t going to take a single step backwards.

“Who you be?” A goblin asked, pushing her way through the crowd. She had a large golden ring sown onto the shoulder of her jerkin, so Blessings supposed she was some sort of leader.

“I am Hierophant Blessings, the voice of the Divine Mother,” Blessings said haughtily, staring down at the goblin.

“You big elf?” The female goblin asked doubtfully, looking past her at the crowd of elves.

“I am the foremost religious authority in the entire land,” Blessings replied, crossing her arms in front of her. “None have a greater connection with the divine will than I do.”

The practice of long years helped soothe a statement that Blessings wasn’t sure was true anymore. Or, even worse, was true and she was getting nothing from the Divine Mother because there was nothing left to give.

Some of the goblins were looking at her lustfully, or at her richly decorated clothing. Others were waving their weapons back and forth as they stared at the crowd of elves behind Blessings. She didn’t let a trace of nervousness show on her face, mustering her willpower to stay calm and in control and exerting her will on those in front of her.

“Any who spill blood or offer violence underneath the eyes of the Divine Mother,” Blessings said, pointing at the massive statues with outstretched arms that stood on either side of the pulpit, “will draw everlasting divine wrath down upon them.” She drew herself to her full height and stared down imperiously at the goblins in front of her. “Are any of you great enough to survive such a terrible curse?”  
  
Some of the goblins could understand what she was saying and were hurriedly whispering to the greenskins surrounding them. It was dark and Blessings found it hard to read expressions in the flickering light of burning buildings outside, but she thought she saw a wave of worry sweeping through the crowd of fifty or so goblins that had gathered inside of the temple.

“What you want?” The female goblin asked thoughtfully, scratching her chin with her dagger.

“I want you to leave this place and set a guard around it, so that none of your comrades may be tempted to come here and loot it instead of you.” Blessings took a deep breath. “And then, I will go to your leaders and discuss what will be done here.”

“Yeah, dose scum shouldn’t get everything for being second,” the goblin said, before turning to the side and saying something in her own tongue to some of the goblins around her.

A short-lived debate broke out and Blessings took a deep breath. This was _working_ , she thought. She didn’t let the relief she was feeling show on her face, but a calming wave swept through her at the thought that she just might be able to get herself, the people and the treasures of the temple through this horrible eclipse.

And who knew? The army may return soon and this could all fade like a bad dream. Blessings knew that battles could go two ways, though, and didn’t put too much hope on a triumphant return, just in case it wasn’t to happen.

“Alright, talky lady,” the goblin said, looking back at Blessings, “you got deal. We stay here and have breather, not harm elves or take down the pretties,” she looked up at the wall carvings with a greedy gleam in her eyes. “But _you_ ,” she pointed a black claw at Blessings, “you got to come with us.”  
  
Blessings took a deep breath. She nodded, stamping down on the quiver of fear she felt. This would have to be enough, she supposed. She had no idea where she would be taken or what they would do to her, but she could only hope that her sacrifice (hopefully not literal) would be enough to buy these elves’ freedom.

“Very well,” Blessings said, fighting to keep a tremor out of her voice. She could only hope that this goblin would see fit to uphold her word. “I agree.”  
  
“Oh,” the goblin added, looking Blessings over, “if we ain’t getting loot out there,” she pointed out towards the city, “we need some pretties here.”  
  
Blessings stared coldly down at the goblin, not liking what she was suggesting at all. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring down at the greenskin, trying to work her will and make the goblin concede the point.

“You’ve got lots of nice stuff on you,” the goblin said, looking Blessings robes over. “You give us them, we get something, we all happy.”  
  
Blessings looked down at her outfit and then at the crowd of some four dozen goblins. She _did_ have enough finery on her for every goblin to get some gold lace or a pearl or two. Or just some finely woven silk, if it came down to it. She hated the thought of her formal robes being torn into shreds by squabbling goblins fighting over who would get the better part of her finery. On the other hand, she was well aware that she had nothing to counterbalance the goblin’s demands with. If they got over their fear of the Divine Mother’s sadly non-existent wrath, then there would be nothing stopping them from doing whatever they pleased. So it would be for the best if Blessings went along with what they wanted and did as they demanded.

“Very well,” Blessings said haughtily. “You’ll get your price.”  
  
Blessings took a deep breath and started to undress. At first, it was easy. Removing her cap and placing it gently on the ground was easy to do. There was even a small moment of levity as one of the goblins reached forward and grabbed the hat, putting it on his head and almost doubling his height as he was forced to use both hands to keep it from slipping down around his ears and forming an overly-tall collar.

But that was the only easy thing that Blessings could remove. She had more to do. She reached down and started to remove more and more of her clothing. She gritted her teeth, not daring to look behind her and see what the elves behind her might be thinking as they saw their religious leader strip in front of both them and fifty-some goblins. And troll, she supposed, but nobody would ever have a reason to be embarrassed about her state of dress in front of a troll.

Unlike with the cap, the goblins didn’t keep her outer robes intact. As soon as she cast them down, they were swarming over them, ripping them apart and grabbing handfuls for themselves, cackling over getting a strip of golden thread or a handful of jewelry still swinging from the silk it was sewn onto. Blessings couldn’t stop her lip from curling backwards in disgust as she watched them.

Then the female goblin who seemed to be their leader reached up and rubbed Blessing’s shift. Blessings gasped and jerked backwards, glaring down at the diminutive greenskin. The goblin didn’t seem to notice or care and gave Blessings’s shift another, longer rub. Then she looked up at Blessings and grinned.

“Nice under-dress,” the goblin said, smiling widely. “Feel nice on hand. Make good shirt for me, good shirt for my sister. Give it.”  
  
Blessings scowled down at the smirking goblin. Remove her slip? That would leave her in only her underwear, only wearing what was needed to support her breasts and cover her lower parts. And since those were made out of silk as well, she felt certain that a goblin, either this one or another, would want to have it as well.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Blessings said with a harsh tone. “I’m not stripping naked for the likes of you.”  
  
“You wrong,” the goblin said, her smile getting hard around the edges. “You got no choice, elf. You do it or I make you do it.”  
  
Blessings stared down at the goblin, who stared right back at her, the two of them testing wills. Blessings wasn’t going to give in, not to the likes of this overgrown rodent. She stood tall among the squeaking goblins all around her as they argued and bartered over her torn, ruined finery.

The female goblin turned to the crowd around her and barked out a command. Before Blessings knew what was happening, three of the goblins had tackled her, driving her to her knees. She shrieked and lashed out, but Blessings had no real strength in her body. Her hands weren’t enough to do much of anything, let alone drive away hardened goblin warriors.

More small hands reached down to the hem of her slip and started to tug it upwards. Blessings wiggled around, trying to stop them, but there was just no way for her to manage it. Inch by inch, the slip was hauled up along her struggling body until it was finally pulled over her head and arms. Blessings’s shivered in mortification as she was bared, her form laid out and exposed to the eyes of these goblins. She could only hope that her fellow elves would have the decency to look away and not let their eyes linger on her nakedness.

“Oh, this is too nice,” the female goblin said, now at eye level with Blessings. She was running her hands all over the white silk slip and Blessings could already see stains starting to be left behind on the pure white garment. “She’s going to love having something this fancy.”  
  
  
Blessings bit back some of the first responses that came to mind. It was quite likely that the goblin wouldn’t understand them anyway, since the odds of her knowing the proper theology were next to zero. Instead, she just glared hatefully at the goblin, while still struggling to get free of the small but strong hands holding her down and digging into her skin.

“You little,” Blessings hissed, “this wasn’t part of our deal.”  
  
“Course it is,” the goblin said with a shrug. “We not hurt the poor little crying elves, we get what we want, everyone happy.”

As Blessings opened her mouth to try and reply to that laughably false statement with the level of scorn that it deserved, she felt the hands on her body shift. Before she knew what was happening, she could feel the goblins starting to tear at her underwear, trying to figure out how to get it off of her. That was enough of a distraction that Blessings started to squirm around, wiggling and trying to get free of the hands, or at least managing to keep her clothes on her.

“What do you think that you’re _doing_?” Blessings demanded, trying to summon up a level of confidence and willpower that was difficult to muster when she was on her knees, surrounded by goblins and getting progressively more naked. “How dare you!”  
  
“It so soft,” one of the goblins said, laughing wildly as he ran his hands along the silk. “Better than leather!”  
  
Blessings could have quite a bit to say about how of course elven silk was far better than whatever beast had been slaughtered to let a goblin wear its skin. But she wasn’t in the mood for that kind of debate right now as she felt her top getting unraveled, the knot behind her back undone and the silk pulled off of her, letting her small breasts bounce free. And almost the same thing was happening lower down as her other bit of clothing was removed, pulled down her legs.

All too soon, Blessings was left completely naked in front of the crowd of goblins. She was still on her knees and was forced to lean forward by one of the goblins pushed against her back. She glared at the leader, who was still absorbed in running her hands over her prize, chittering to herself in glee. Finally, the goblin looked up at her.

“Okay, elf,” the goblin said, smiling widely and showing off a gaptoothed smile, “we take you to the other godtalkers now. You and them, talk it out over what happens here.” She laughed. “Maybe you learn who the better god is, yes?”

Blessings just glared at the goblin as the other greenskins let go of her and allowed her to rise to her feet. She didn’t look behind herself, not wanting to let the elves behind her see her. And she didn’t want to see them, either.

“Yes,” Blessings said sternly, her words harsh to hide the embarrassment she felt over being naked inside of her temple and in front of hundreds of other elves. And goblins, but that was less worrying. “Let us go and discuss what will happen.”

Squaring her shoulders, Blessings stepped forward, staring straight ahead as she left the temple. She could feel the air rushing around her naked body but she didn’t stop. She wasn’t going to let the shame and humiliation she was feeling stop her. Not from doing what needed to be done, to save as many of her followers as she possibly could.

It was her duty, after all.

*******

Blessings giggled as she looked up at the mural that the goblins were putting in. It was a _nice_ mural. Full of everything that should be there! She had a feeling that in years to come, even after everyone currently alive was dead, people would still be marveling over the mural.

After all, it summed up the dual religion of elves and goblins as nicely as anything possibly could. The Divine Breeder, on her knees and worshipfully staring up at The Great Goblin as she sucked his cock. One of her hands was resting on her swollen belly, carrying all of the elves that would ever be born into service, taking care of their goblin masters and mistresses. It was an inspiring sight.

Not one that Blessings actually needed, since she was devout enough to remember everything about elven religion anyway. But it was still nice to look at and she knew that not all elves had her devotion. She hoped that her own children would be just as pious as she was.

Blessings hoped that she would be allowed to fuck one of the few male elves around soon. She _wanted_ to emulate the Divine Breeder in every possible respect and that obviously included getting knocked up, making more elves so that the goblins could have more sluts to enjoy. But she also knew that the goblin priests enjoyed having her around too much, that she was too hot of a piece of ass for them to want to give up on even for a day. And obviously, Blessings desires and dreams weren’t nearly as important as a goblin’s least whim.

Blessings shifted around, running her hands over her robes. It was nice that she got to wear special clothes that marked her as a piece of temple property. She looked great in them and the way that the silk ran over her bare nipples made her feel so _tingly_ inside. So nice and warm and ready for whatever goblin might want to use her. And it showed off her body wonderfully.

There was a diamond in the center, so that if and when she got pregnant, it would be shown off, proof of how well she was following the Divine Breeder’s example. And the skirts were short enough that any goblin who cared to could sneak his hand up underneath her robes and rub at her pussy, which was always wet and ready. And the chest of the robes was quite tight around the outsides, pushing Blessing’s small breasts together to make them look larger than they actually were. And there was nothing in the middle, just plenty of cleavage on display. Blessings looked great in her robes and she was already ready to demonstrate to any goblin that she looked just as good out of them.

Assuming, of course, that it wouldn’t interfere with her job. That didn’t happen very often, but sometimes Blessings had to tell a goblin no, or else she wouldn’t be able to do her job correctly. Blessings always felt terrible about that, even though she made sure to tell whatever unlucky goblin she had to deny where to meet her later, so that she could properly apologize for being a stupid slut who couldn’t make a goblin happy whenever one of her greenskinned owners wanted her to.

With any luck, that wouldn’t happen today. Blessings would be able to get fucked by all of the goblin cock and eat all of the goblin pussy that she could while _still_ doing her duties and making sure that the service today went off without a hitch.

Blessings looked around the palace chapel. It wasn’t very big, not compared to the actual temple half a mile away. But it was big enough for most of the goblins working in the palace to come and listen to the sermon and rituals. And the elves, too, of course, assuming that they were allowed to come. Most of the goblins didn’t care that much about their elves spiritual development and kept them more focused on the pleasures and duties of the flesh.

Blessings would, obviously never say that a goblin was wrong. But she did think that the goblins who decided such things were… not fully considering what was best for themselves. After all, if elves knew their place in the world, as set down by divine order, surely they would even _more_ eagerly serve their masters.

Though Blessings had to admit that, from some of the elves she had seen, it was hard to imagine how they could be any more eager. The way they threw themselves onto any and all cocks that they were presented with was just _inspiring_. Seeing how they would give themselves over, completely and utterly, the mindless bliss of serving their goblins owners, Blessings could stand reassured that there were elves out there who could and would do everything and anything that an elf was supposed to do.

Blessings realized that she was getting wet. Well, wetter. She couldn’t think of the last time that she hadn’t felt at least a _bit_ aroused. And that was a good thing, that was how an elf was supposed to feel. Turned on, mindlessly aroused by her very nature as a sex tool for goblins to use however they saw fit.

Her religious duties reflected that. Blessings spent a bit of time polishing the altar, especially when there weren’t enough goblins around to do the job, but mostly, she was quite happy to spend her time getting fucked, whether in a religious capacity or just for fun. Not that sacred sex was unenjoyable, of course. It was the exact opposite, really.

Blessings giggled as she looked at the statue of the Divine Breeder and the Great Goblin that stood on opposite sides of the chapel. Her eyes lingered on the exposed pussy of the Divine Breeder, the swollen belly and the white drips of paint around the statue’s nipples. She had worshipped at the statue before, in front of a crowd of goblins, showing her submission and her eagerness to emulate the Divine Breeder in every single respect. Licking at a stone pussy wasn’t that big of a deal.

And neither was sucking a stone cock, since Blessings had done the same to the statue on the other side of the chapel. The Great Goblin was certainly a _great_ goblin, in quite a few different respects. Blessings giggled as she looked at the impressive stone shaft jutting upwards from the statue, before letting her gaze run over the rest of the statue. The roaring face, the quite hard muscles standing out along the statue’s limbs, every single bit of it. Blessings _really_ didn’t mind showing her devotion and piety to that statue, either.

Of course, better than any statue was getting the chance to submit to and service an _actual_ goblin. Or an elf, of course, though there was just something so much more _satisfying_ about goblins.

There were plenty of kegs around, all polished up and given a fresh coat of paint for the occasion. Blessings gave the nearest one an affectionate pat. It was going to have a special role in the service today.

Blessings knew that there were politics and intrigues among the goblins as they all tried to put goblins and elves as a whole on what they felt was the right path. And that it had been quite a coup for the priests here to get so many kegs to distribute instead of the magicians or warchiefs. She would have been happy for whoever got them to hand out, of course, because it was obviously for the best that any goblins at all got to drink from the charged liquid inside. But she had to admit that she felt even better than normal over the fact that it would be her _actual_ masters who would be getting the goblins to be a bit more loyal to them.

And it was probably going to happen soon. Blessings smiled widely as she saw some of the priests hurrying around the small chapel, conferring amongst themselves and arguing over this and that. Blessings didn’t even think of offering her advice. After all, just because she was the chief slut of the Divine Breeder didn’t mean that she had any right to offer her opinions or thoughts without being asked for them. It was her job to emulate her patron in every way possible, which meant that her mouth was far better used to give out blowjobs and eat pussy than for her to act like she was the equal of a goblin.

Two of the more minor priests were overseeing some other goblins as they hauled a large… contraption up onto the stage at the front of the chapel. Blessings cocked her head as she looked at it. The base of it was a large chair, but there were some large kegs attached to the back of it, that were making the goblin laborers grunt and curse as they lifted the chair up and put it down. Blessings wondered what the hoses leading out from the kegs were for. And why there were so many restraints on the chair, restraints to wrap around the sitter’s head and limbs and torso and _everywhere_.

Well, if Blessings needed to know the reasoning behind this all, she would be told it. For now, she was quite content to just keep on being a good elf who didn’t bother goblins with stupid questions and did what she was told. So she stayed at the front of the stage and watched the chapel slowly fill up.

More and more goblins were starting to trickle in and take seats on the benches. Some of them had elves with them and rather than sit on the hard wood of the pews, they instead sat on the laps of the elves. Blessings approved of that. It was right and proper that an elf would feel some discomfort if it meant that her master was able to enjoy himself. Or her mistress was able to enjoy herself, of course. Any and all goblins deserved to have an elf to make their lives better.

To one side, along the side of the chapel that the Divine Breeder looked over, some more elves were being herded in. Blessings could tell that about half of them were good elves like her, who properly understood what they were put on the planet for and why they should spend their time servicing goblins. The other ones were the _strange_ elves, the ones that Blessings saw some times in chains or being pushed around. They weren’t as pretty and as sexy as Blessings was and they didn’t seem that happy. Blessings felt sorry for them and she hoped that, someday, they would be able to realize how lucky they were to be elves and to live lives of brainless, blissful submission.

Blessings decided to ask the goblin high priest for permission to minister to those elves someday. She might be able to help them, let them know that their lives didn’t have to be like this. That there was hope that they didn’t have to spend their lives being so sad and plain all the time. That they could be like Blessings and the elves all around her and get to feel _good_. To just relax in the knowledge that they were nothing more than sex toys for their goblin masters.

But that was going to have to wait for later. Right now, there was something more important going on. The ceremony was about to start. Blessings hurried up onto the raised stage, kneeling down in front of the goblin priest. He still had to stand on a step in order to be clearly seen above Blessing’s head, but it was still _right_ to kneel in front of a goblin.

And to do even more things later, of course. But that would have to _be_ for later. And while Blessings wanted to do it now, she was willing to wait. She just had to kneel her, spread her legs and lift her skirt up a bit so that the watching elves and goblins could see her wet pussy. Her constantly wet pussy, a wonderful sign of her devotion to the goblins. Blessings’s shivered and licked her lips. It was such a _pleasure_ to serve.

Blessings liked the high priest. Actually, she had never once met any goblin that she didn’t like, but she really liked the high priest. He was always around the chapel, speaking to the goblins and to Blessings. Blessings wasn’t sure if he was the _high_ high priest or if he was just the priest in charge of the chapel. And it didn’t really matter. He was the most important goblin that Blessings often saw, which meant that Blessings obeyed him more than any of the other priests.

His name was Tulren and Blessings thought that he looked quite dignified in the green and black silk robes that he wore. Very nice and very commanding. And, thankfully, even though he wore more than most goblins, he could still fish his dick out of his robes and fuck Blessings or let her suck his cock whenever he felt like it, instead of having to spend a lot of time undressing. Blessings had seen some elves dressed up in clothes that just made it seem impossible for them to get fucked without spending a lot of time getting undressed. Sure, that shiny material that Blessings had never seen before looked nice and _really_ hugged their bodies, but was it worth it? Blessings just didn’t think so, though it was also obvious that if a goblin wanted his elves to look like that and wear those things, he was in the right to do so.

And he was just as devout as Blessings was. He had told Blessings a _lot_ of stuff about the Divine Breeder and the Great Goblin and how they interacted and how it was therefore meant to be that Blessings should go to her knees and offer service to goblins. Blessings had already known that before ever meeting him, of course. There was a bone-deep sense of _rightness_ inside of her whenever she thought about submitting to goblins. But it had been nice to know that her desires were backed up by divine will.

The priest was starting to talk. Blessings nodded along as she listened to the words, about how great goblins were, how they were supposed to rule this land, how elves were excellent fucktoys and made to be toyed with and enjoyed. It was all things that Blessings had heard before. And highly approved of, obviously. She was just waiting for her part in the service to happen.

“And even the highest of elves serve!” The priest was saying, to claps and cheers from the goblin members of the crowd. The elves were either scowling up at the stage or smiling along and masturbating. “Even their goddess is nothing but a toy for goblins to use!”  
  
That was Blessings’s cue. She turned around and fished the goblin’s dick out from underneath his robes. She stroked it, looking down at it in admiration. What a _nice_ cock it was. She couldn’t recall if she had ever seen a cock that she didn’t like, but she had certainly spent a lot of time taking care of this dick in particular.

And she was going to do it again, in front of so many different elves and goblins. Blessings smiled as she started to give the priest a blowjob, bobbing her head up and down along the shaft, feeling the hard rod moving in her mouth. She knew that she was shaking her butt and reached behind herself to pull her black robes up a bit to show off her butt and pussy. She wanted every goblin here to be thinking about how much they wanted to fuck her. And Blessings wanted to fuck all of them in turn, of course. That was just right and proper, after all.

The priest kept on speaking, though Blessings didn’t really listen to the words now. There was something _much_ more worthy of her attention, right in front of her. She lavished care and love upon the dick in front of her, doing absolutely everything in her power to take care of it and make it feel good. She wanted to make the priest cum before the service was over. She _needed_ to make him cum. It was one of Blessings’s most important duties, after all, to make sure that her part in the services went correctly.

As Blessings felt the hard rod inside of her mouth, her pussy ached with the desire to fill it with the cock she was sucking. She knew that it would feel so _very_ good if she got to fuck herself on a cock. To fill up her wet, needy lower lips with a nice, thick, hard rod. But Blessings didn’t even reach down to masturbate. She just kept on sucking. This wasn’t about her. She didn’t deserve to have it be about her. This was about emulating the Divine Breeder in her constant submission to the Great Goblin, from the beginning of time until the end of days. The Divine Mother didn’t demand or expect pleasure from her master. She just gave and gave and got whatever the Great Goblin felt like giving her. That was the standard that Blessings wanted to live up to.

The priest paused in his sermon to reach down and grab the top of Blessing’s head, displacing the headdress she wore. She could tell that he was getting close. That sent an excited tingle through Blessings’s as she kept on sucking his cock. He was going to cum, he was going to give Blessings his seed. What a wonderful, _wonderful_ gift that would be. It was everything that Blessings could expect.

Then the priest started to cum, pumping Blessings’s full of semen. She made herself swallow, sending some of the sticky, salty seed down her throat into her stomach. She could feel the warm trail it left behind. Blessings would have liked to have had the chance to savor the cum, but there was so much of it that if she left it in her mouth, it would have overflowed and made a mess of the floor.

Instead, Blessings kept as much of the goblin’s cum in her mouth as she could and swallowed the rest. She swished the seed around the inside of her mouth, doing her best to cover the insides of her cheeks and her tongue and her teeth with it. It felt so _right_. That this was just what Blessings should be. A horny slut with her mouth full of cum, riding the high that came from submitting to her betters. And in public, too!

Blessings turned around to look out at the crowd. Most of the goblins were leering at her, even the ones that were toying with their own elves. Blessings smiled at them, though she made sure not to open her mouth enough to let any of the semen spill out. Instead, she just sat back and spread her legs, letting everyone look at her and enjoy the sight of a slut on display, just like she should be.

“There’s still some elves,” the priest was saying, “who don’t know how good they have it yet.” He laughed and there were chuckles from the goblins in the crowd. Some of the elves laughed along, though Blessings could tell that they didn’t know what was funny about this any more than she did. “But we’re here to help them learn.” He mugged for the crowd, reaching down to run his hands through Blessing’s blonde hair. “And then, we can all enjoy the fruits of that!”  
  
That got an even bigger cheer from the goblins. Blessings didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t need to. She just needed to be a pretty little slut who was there for the goblins to enjoy. She could _do_ that. She could do that really easily.

“We’ve only got time for one elf today,” the priest was saying as he started to pace up and down the stage in front of Blessings. “But because we love all goblins equally, we’ve got some for everyone here.”

He waved a hand and Blessings recognized her cue. She rose to her feet and went over to the kegs, hidden underneath a draped cloth. As she went, she was forced to finally swallow the priest’s cum. She hoped that she got some more soon.

Blessings tugged the sheet down, revealing the five casks stacked up in a pyramid. There were some sounds of surprise from the goblins in the crowd but then there was a cheer. Blessings could tell that the cheer was started by the priests standing along the walls of the chapel, but it was still a cheer and it still counted, right?

“There’s enough for everyone here,” the priest was saying, shouting over the sounds coming from the audience. “You’re all going to get better than you already are! Every single one of you! And let’s get started!”  
  


He gestured at the elves, kneeling underneath the shadow of the Divine Breeder. Some of the more muscular priests shouldered their way into the crowd and grabbed one of the elves. She looked scared and plain and obviously didn’t want to be here. Blessings felt sorry for her, but she hoped that she would be able to make this elf feel better. Maybe by eating her out. Blessings was just as good at taking care of elves as she was with goblins, after all.

But that would have to wait. Right now, the goblins obviously had their own plans for the elf and there was no way that Blessings was going to get in the way of them. She just smiled as the elf was pulled up onto the stage and led over to the chair. The elf, a middle-aged woman with quite pretty, if short, red hair, turned to look at Blessings as she struggled.

“Please, Hierophant Blessings! Please, don’t let them do this to me! You promised that you’d keep us safe, don’t you remember?”  
  
Blessings tilted her head to the side. What was a Hierophant? Also, she was quite sure that she had never met this woman before in her life. She wouldn’t mind the chance to get to know this lady more closely, but that was in the future, not in the past.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Blessings said with a smile, patting the elf on the shoulder as she was strapped down on the chair. “I know that we’re going to take good care of you. Don’t you worry about anything, okay?”  
  
The woman protested at that, but she didn’t have time to get more than a few words out before one of the goblins was strapping some kind of mask with a hose attached around her face. More goblins were fiddling around with her lower body, getting a tasty looking dildo in place. Blessings licked her lips. Was this elf going to get fucked? Oh, she was so _lucky_ to get to have that happen to her. Blessings would do a lot for the chance to get fucked. Not that she often had to do anything more than find the nearest goblin, of course.

“Hey, Blessings,” the high priest said, nudging Blessings in the hip, which was about as high up as he could reach with his elbow, “you think that this is for the best, right?” He pointed at the strapped-down elven woman as a crystal-tipped rod was lowered in front of her eyes. “That she’s going to be alright in this?”  
  
“Of course,” Blessings said, the instinct to agree with a goblin coming naturally to her. “She’s going to be very lucky to get to…” Blessings trailed off, not having any idea of what was actually about to happen to the elf. “Whatever this is. I’m sure that once she’s in her right mind, she’ll be very happy.”  
  
“That’s a good girl,” the high priest said, patting Blessings on the butt. She giggled happily. “Just what an elf should be, right?”  
  
Blessings nodded as the priest turned to look at the crowd. Most of them were watching the other elf instead of him. Blessings frowned at that. She needed to do something to draw their attention. So she made sure she was standing behind the priest and pulled her top down, letting her breasts spring free and bounce around a bit. That was enough to get some of the goblins to pay attention to her. And picking one breast up in both hands and craning her neck forward to kiss it got most of the rest looking at her and at the high priest.

Smiling, Blessings let her boob drop back down, now that the crowd was listening to her main master. He was preaching about how this was the natural fate of all elves, how they all deserved to have this happen to them.   
  
Blessings turned her head to see what _this_ was. It actually looked pretty fun! She wondered if she would be allowed to have a turn on the chair afterwards. That dildo pumping in and out of the woman’s pussy looked like it would fill up Blessings _very_ nicely. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling a wonderful tingle inside of her as she stared, wanting that and knowing that she couldn’t have it happen. Yet, at least.

Blessings hoped that the elf would remember to thank the goblins that were working so hard to do… whatever this was to her. There was the one drawing the dildo in and out of her pussy. There were the two working the pumps, sending whatever was inside the big keg through the hose into the woman’s mouth and drawing out… wait, Blessings recognized that!  
  
The small cask next to the chair was the same kind that were stacked up on the stage for later distribution. Blessings couldn’t see the connection between the two, but they were the same, so there obviously _had_ to be one. She was content to wait and see if the mystery would be revealed to her. And if it wasn’t, then it wouldn’t be. Blessings could live with that.

The elf was starting to look like she was finally beginning to enjoy what was happening to her. That was good. That was _very_ good. She was still twitching around inside of the restraints as much as she could, but with how she was driving her hips back and forth, Blessings knew that she _had_ to be trying to get the dildo deeper inside of her. Of course, what else could she possibly be doing? Any elf with a lick of sense in her would want to take a dick as deep inside of her as she possibly could. That was just common sense.

Blessings watched the elf as she listened to the sermon with one ear. The sermon really was for goblins, not for elves. Elves, Blessings knew, preferred a more… physical approach to spreading the good words. Although actual words tended not to be used until the very end. And they also tended to be pretty slurred by then.

But the goblins were liking what they were hearing. And seeing. They were glancing over at the elf almost as often as Blessings was, with big smiles on their faces whenever they looked at her.

It seemed to Blessings that the elf (Blessings wondered what her name was, but it didn’t really matter) was changing. That her hair was starting to get a nicer shade of red and that some of the scars and dimples on her body were healing, leaving her with soft, flawless skin. And her boobs were getting bigger as well, though not by a whole lot. Blessings was glad to see that she was starting to look pretty. It was _important_ for an elf to look as pretty as she could, so that the goblins would get as horny as they possibly could while looking at her. That was what an elf was _for_ , after all. To look pretty and sexy and make the goblins feel good about using her. Anything else would just be a complete _waste_.

As the priest kept on talking, Blessings felt herself getting so _horny_. She was really turned on here, and she really wanted to feel a cock moving in and out of her soon. Maybe she could get gangbanged the goblins here after the service was over. It would feel so _nice_ to be able to submit and let her masters and mistresses use her for whatever they wanted, touching and toying with her and treating Blessings as the toy she was.

Blessings quietly moaned to herself as she felt the arousal rising and rising inside of her. She was getting turned on. And it felt so good to be horny. She kept her hands at her sides instead of starting to masturbate like she wanted to. She wanted to run her hands over her body so badly. To feel herself being allowed to give in to the wanton nature that every elf had inside of her.

Blessings looked at the elf. She really was changing now and she was so obviously enjoying what was happening to her. The look on her face was so _sweet_. At least, Blessings imagined that it was, since she couldn’t actually see that much of it with the crystal and the mask in the way. She wanted to feel what that eld was feeling. Her body cried out in need to get filled up but Blessings made herself stay still. She had to share the wonderful bounty that the goblins were giving out with everyone, instead of keeping it all to herself.

“And now,” the priest said, waving a hand at the elf, “we’ve got a new slut to add to the horde!”

Blessings turned to look at the elf along with the rest of the crowd. Blessings was aware that she was holding her breath in anticipation of seeing the results fully, with all of the straps and the mask removed.

Some of the goblins swarmed over the chair, tugging the restraints free and revealing more of the elf’s sexy, sexy body. Blessings decided that there couldn’t be any possible harm in starting to masturbate right now. She started to touch herself, one hand reaching between her legs to rub at her wet pussy. Her other hand played with her breasts, touching herself and making herself feel _good_. Blessings wasn’t really working for an orgasm. Not yet, at least. It was just something that would make her feel good over the next few minutes as she watched.

The new elf was unstrapped and led off of the chair. She went down to her hands and knees. That was a _good_ position for an elf, of course, and Blessings approved of it. The elf was shivering, the mass of bright red hair on top of her head bouncing as she fought for breath.

“Okay, elf slut,” a goblin priest asked, coming up to her and speaking in a loud enough voice that the entire chapel could hear, “what’s your name?”  
  
“Um, ah, it’s,” the elf stammered, her tongue flicking out to lick at her lips and chin, where there was something smeared across her skin. Normally Blessings would have thought that it was cum, because what _else_ would be there? “I think it’s… Narole?”  
  
“Yeah, probably,” the priest said, starting to grope Narole’s breasts and making her coo and moan as a happy look passed over her face. “And what do you want to do?”  
  
“I want to fuck you!” Narole said instantly. “I’m so _horny_ , I want a dick so badly!”  
  
“That’s right,” the priest said as the crowd started to laugh. Blessings laughed along with them though she didn’t understand why they were laughing. “You’ll get the green dick in a bit. Go join that fancy elf over there,” he said, waving at Blessings.

Narole unsteadily rose to her feet and crossed the stage towards Blessings. Blessings stopped masturbating as Narole arrived to sweep her into a big, firm hug, pressing her up close against her body. She also took the chance to look the elf’s body over, getting a _very_ close look at all of the changes that had happened.

Narole looked so _sexy_ now. She wasn’t trying to hide her body from anyone’s gaze, which was obviously a large part of it. But even if she had been, she still would have looked _good_. She still would have looked really good. Her boobs were bigger than Blessings’s, though not a _lot_ bigger, not like some of the elves that Blessings had seen. And her pussy was, Blessings quickly checked, nice and wet, just like an elf should be. And the look on her face as she stared at Blessings, oh, it was so _cute_. The needy expression of lust there, staring at Blessings with a desire to get fucked, it was so _hot_.

And her face was cute too, even if it wasn’t screwed up in an expression of longing. She wanted to get fucked. That was so _obvious_ and Blessings wished that she was able to lead Narole into a gangbang and let her enjoy herself. And have one for herself too, because taking _multiple_ goblin dicks was always better than just taking one of them.

Blessings couldn’t help herself. She kissed Narole. She pressed her lips right up against the redheaded elf and started making out with her. It felt so _good_ to kiss Narole and Blessings wrapped her hands around Narole’s body tightly, holding on tight to her and rubbing her hands up and down along Narole’s back, squeezing her small, tight butt and stroking her skin. And Narole quickly ended up returning the kiss.

It felt great, the two of them embracing like this. To have them be together, holding on to each other, hugging and kissing and groping in front of a crowd was wonderful. Blessings could feel the arousal pouring out of her as she made out with Narole.

“Okay, that’s enough,” the high priest said with a chuckle, giving Blessings’s butt a firm squeeze. “You can put on a show for us later.”  
  
Blessings reluctantly separated from Narole. The two of them stared at each other, both looking very hot and turned on as they ran their eyes over one another’s body. Blessings had to hope that she would get a chance to make out with her new friend and fellow slut again very soon.

“And now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” the high priest said, now that he had the crowd’s attention on him instead of the two elf sluts on the stage, “distributing this bounty in the sacred, unspoken name of the Great Goblin!”  
  
There was a murmur in the crowd and Blessings could see the goblins leaning forward in their seats and sitting up straighter. They were glancing over at the stack of kegs as some lesser priests carried the small cask from the chair over to join them. Blessings could hear a liquid sloshing around inside of it.

“Will the first row please stand up and come forward,” the priest said. “Just make a nice orderly line, no need to push!”

The goblins in the first row quickly did so, leaving their elven sluts behind to keep their chairs warm. Blessings watched them form a line, electric excitement crackling off of them as they moved in front of the stage. The priests fussing around the casks had laid out a collection of small cups in front of the kegs and Blessings watched as the first goblin grabbed one.

He was a fairly ugly goblin, Blessings had to admit. His features were crooked and his long nose looked like it had been broken and had never healed properly. There were irregular tufts of black hair sticking out from his head along with quite a few lumps. That didn’t mean he didn’t deserve to fuck Blessings, of course. Blessings was here for _every_ goblin to use, however he saw fit. Appearance and wealth and power just didn’t enter into it. Blessings was an elven slut (quite redundant, but oh well) and any goblin could use her.

The goblin’s cup was filled up with some kind of semi-clear liquid that poured from the opened keg. Blessings sniffed. Even over her own arousal, she thought she could smell a different scent. Something nice and clear and charged with power.

The goblin stepped out of the way and swallowed the liquid, taking rather slow sips for such a small amount of liquid. As Blessings watched, she saw him start to grow. If she hadn’t been watching so closely, she wouldn’t even have noticed it. But it was certainly happening. He was getting taller, hiding a bit more of the seats behind him as he grew. And his features were becoming more regular as well, some of the bumps smoothing out and his face becoming better looking.

And he seemed to be looking around with a gleam in his eyes, studying things with a closer level of attention than he had before. All in all, he really did look like he had changed from draining that cup.

Blessings glanced over at some of the other goblins as well. She studied one goblin woman as she drank from the cup she had been given. Yes, it was obvious that that woman’s breasts were growing, starting to strain against the leather band that was the only thing she was wearing over her chest. The greenskinned woman looked down at her breasts with an expression of annoyance before yanking the band off and letting her breasts swing free. Her skin had also become clearer, some warts and bumps smoothing away as she ended up looking really quite beautiful.

Now that Blessings knew what she was looking for, she could see the changes happening in every goblin that drank from the kegs. They were all getting taller, stronger, more aware. Possibly sexier, though Blessings had some issues with that, since the thought of fucking ugly goblins had just as much of a thrill to her as goblins that looked like short, green elves.

Blessings didn’t know how the liquid in the kegs made these changes happen. But it obviously was. Jus because she was too dumb to make the connection didn’t mean that it was obviously happening. She tried to rack her brain for a moment to think of an answer, but there was nothing coming. So she stopped worrying about it and just focused on enjoying how horny and turned on she was. That was something that would _never_ fail her!

One by one, the kegs were emptied. Each goblin only got a small amount of liquid to drink at a time, though there was enough that they could each get two servings in total. When they were done, Blessings could see that the goblins really did look different. She could still connect them to what they had looked like before, but she could see a lot more muscle on their bodies now and a sharper gleam in their eyes as they looked around. They seemed happier now, too, so Blessings was happy for them as well. Just because she didn’t know what had happened, not really, wasn’t any reason for her not to feel good over goblins feeling good.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming today,” the high priest said, drawing attention back to him. “It’s been good to see all of you here, partaking in the bounty that the Great Goblin so generously shares with all of his followers!” He smiled and put a hand on Blessings’s butt. He squeezed down and Blessings giggled, pushing backwards. “And now, one final gift for you to all enjoy!” He shoved Blessings forward, sending her stumbling off of the stage and landing right in front of a goblin who obviously couldn’t believe his luck. “Feel free to use this piece of temple property to your heart’s content!”  
  
Blessings squealed in joy. A gangbang! A proper gangbang! Oh, it had been _ages_ since she had last gotten to be in one of these. Not since, uh, two, no, three days ago! She clapped her hands together in joy as she looked at the closest goblin. And at the dick in his loincloth that was starting to get hard.

Blessings quickly leaned forward and helped him get his rod out of his loincloth. Then she started sucking on it, wrapping her lips around the shaft and giving it her all as she started to suck. And it felt so _good_ , so _right_ to give this rod a blowjob. Blessings moaned around the rod as she sucked it. Oh yes, serving goblins, this was the most natural, most correct thing in the _world_ to do.

There were more goblins starting to surround her. She could even see one goblin woman with an elf on a leash who was looking at her with a lusty expression. And Blessings didn’t have the slightest problem with that. She _wanted_ to be used by any and every goblin. She didn’t care if they already had an elf that they owned or were responsible for. She just wanted to get _fucked_. She wanted to get screwed and used and made into a slave and it would feel so _very_ good to submit to so many goblins.

They were starting to undress her, pulling at her clothes and quickly leaving Blessings naked. She hoped that her lewd, naked body got their approval. Blessings knew that she didn’t have as large of breasts or ass or thighs as some of the elves, even some elves that were in this very room. But, one, she also knew that some goblins appreciate a more restrained figure, and two, she also knew that she was a horny, needy slut who’s worthless body was open and waiting to be used. That sort of thing was _always_ popular.

As Blessings got jostled around by the small green hands that were groping her and getting her ready, she could see Narole, up on the stage, taking care of High Priest Tulren. She was flat on her back, her legs lifted up and apart and he was plowing away at one of her lower holes. Blessings was happy for both of them and hoped that Narole was getting to experience the same rush of submissive satisfaction that Blessings was.

But Blessings had more important things to do than watch another elf get fucked. She had all of these goblins to satisfy. Blessings licked her lips as she looked around at all of the hard shaft and wet pussies that were waiting for her to be a good elf and satisfy them with. She couldn’t wait to get started.

One of the goblins behind her was already lifting her hips up, getting her into position to take goblin cock. Blessings resisted the urge to wiggle her hips around and put on a show, in favor of just keeping herself still. She didn’t want to tease and entice the goblins. They were already willing to fuck her. She just wanted to feel them going _inside_ of her. Was that too much to ask for? No, of course it wasn’t.

So Blessings held herself as still as she could and waited. It was a bit of a struggle to wait for this instead of just rocking her hips backwards, but she made herself stay calm. Then she got to feel a shaft pressing against her asshole. Blessings moaned with pleasure, pushing herself backwards.

Getting impaled on a dick always felt so _good_. So _right_. It didn’t matter what hole was being used, because it always felt good. Blessings moaned as she got filled up, as she felt the rod going deeper and deeper into her butt. She loved the feeling, having that hot, hard, thick rod opening her up and stretching her out as she got _fucked_.

Blessings moaned as she was filled up. What a great feeling. What a wonderful, amazing feeling. And she wanted more. She wanted a _lot_ more.

And that was exactly what she got, as another goblin scurried underneath her and got some good, firm gropes of her tits in. Blessings could feel his cock brushing against her as he went, touching her thighs. She shivered in lust and anticipation as she kept on sucking the two dicks in front of her, switching between the two and doing her best to make them feel as good as possible. They were goblins and she was an elf. They _deserved_ to feel good, to be made to feel wonderful by her. How could Blessings do anything less?

As Blessings took care of three dicks, she could feel the goblin underneath her getting ready to give her a fourth cock to take care of. Blessings was _ready_ for this. She was really, _really_ ready for this. She could feel his hard rod brushing against her.

And then it was sliding inside of her, going into her pussy. Blessings moaned, feeling the lust boiling up inside of her. She was getting stuffed, she was getting stuffed with cock and it was feeling so _good_. She could feel the dick in her ass and the shaft in her pussy, making her feel full, feel so _nice_ and full. Blessings loved it and she moaned around the rods, feeling the pleasure aching and pulsing and building inside of her.

Getting a dick in both her ass and her pussy at once was a wonderful feeling. Blessings loved being made to feel this full, to have the shaft stretching her out and making her moan and melt and feel so many wonderful things as the goblins started to _properly_ fuck her. They were rocking back and forth, slamming in and out of her and Blessings was lifting her own hips up and down to impale herself on the goblin underneath her. She _loved_ this. It was the best.

It wasn’t just the physical feeling of the dicks moving in and out of her that made Blessings love this so very much. It was the knowledge that she was _serving_ that she was doing what she was supposed to do, that she was being who she was supposed to be. That sent a rush through Blessings that was just as good as actually having her holes stuffed and her body groped by all of the goblins. She moaned and kept on rocking back and forth, feeling the shafts moving in and out of her holes.

Blessings felt like she had to be the luckiest elf in the entire world right now. Getting to have this sort of thing happen to her, underneath the watchful and approving eyes of the Divine Breeder and the Great Goblin, she _knew_ that she was doing exactly what she was supposed to be doing.

One of the goblins came. That was pretty quick, but Blessings wouldn’t even dream of offering a comment on it. Instead, she just let the semen cover her face as the goblin moaned. It felt _nice_ , sticking to her skin like this. Blessings shivered, feeling the lust growing inside of her lower belly. It was like a wild animal inside of her, trying to get free as Blessings stuffed herself with dick.

“What a little slut,” one of the goblins said. “You _deserve_ to be here.”  
  
Blessings didn’t think that she _deserved_ to be gangbanged. She was well aware of the things she had done wrong, the times she had been forced to tell a goblin that he couldn’t fuck her. But she was very glad and thankful for the chance to get gangbanged none the less, stuffed with cock and filled up with hard green shafts.

The female goblins weren’t around her anymore. Blessings couldn’t see much beyond the goblins that were surrounding her, but she could see, from the occasional gap in the crowd, that the female goblins were either having sex with some of the goblins that weren’t waiting for their turn with Blessings or that they were using one of the other elves still in the room. She was glad to see that. It was _right_. It was what should be happening. She was glad to see that all of the goblins around here were getting what they should get.

And Blessings was getting what she wanted. She could feel an orgasm rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface as she fucked herself on these thick, wonderful dicks. The pleasure inside of her was getting hotter and hotter. She knew that she would be cumming soon. And that it would feel great.

Blessings moaned and reached down to rub at her clit, gliding two fingers in a circle around her stiff little nub. And that was what she needed in order to make herself cum.

It felt _wonderful_. It felt even better than that, really. Blessings moaned as she rocked back and forth on top of the goblin underneath her, feeling the pleasure soaring through her, filling her up and making Blessings moan and twitch around as she came. She could feel her lower holes squeezing down tightly around the shafts inside of her, clenching down as tightly as they could, doing their best to milk the shafts buried inside of her of their semen. She could see stars dancing in front of her eyes as the pleasure wiped her brain clear of anything but the thought of _sex_.

Blessings moaned as she felt herself get fucked straight through her orgasms. The goblins didn’t care all that much if she was cumming or not. What they were interested in was that she still had a warm set of tight holes that they could fuck. And they were going to _fuck_ her.   
  
Which was just what Blessings wanted. This was the sort of thing that she lived for, the pleasure that came from getting fucked and opened up and used by these thick, wonderful green rods. She moaned as she felt them keep on sliding in and out of her.

Blessings loved the feeling that came from having two dicks inside of her at the same time. They always made her feel so _full_. So full and so stuffed and so happy. She shivered, rocking back and forth and feeling how the green shafts were impaling her, reaching so deep inside of her. Blessings just couldn’t get enough of this sensation.

And the goblins couldn’t get enough of her. Blessings looked around, staring up at the hungry faces of the goblins staring down at her. They wanted her. They wanted to own her, they wanted to use her, they wanted her to be their slut, their piece of meat for them to fuck. And that was exactly what Blessings wanted as well. She wanted it so _badly_.

The goblin inside of her ass came. He didn’t pull out as he did so. He kept his dick buried inside of Blessings, filling her up with his semen, shooting his hot cum even deeper inside of her butt than his dick had managed to reach. Blessings moaned and kept on fucking herself on the other cocks available. Getting a goblin to cum because of her was one of the highest compliments that Blessings could get. It was proof of just how _much_ the goblins had enjoyed using her and her body.

And he was swiftly replaced by another goblin, the barely-seen greenskin chuckling to himself as he slid into Blessings’s asshole. His dick slid in _very_ easily, without any problems at all. And it felt wonderful, reaching deep inside of Blessings and filling her up. Blessings sighed in contentment. She could go without having a cock inside of her, obviously. But it always felt so much better to have a dick in her, filling her up and making her feel good.

As the gangbang continued, Blessings was tugged into new positions. At one point, she was sitting on the edge of the stage, a goblin underneath her inside of her ass and another thrusting in and out of her pussy, chuckling and laughing as he groped her breasts. Blessings’s head was turned to the side to suck the cock of a third goblin.   
  
This position let her look out over the chapel and see what was going on. And the sight warmed her heart. It was the very _picture_ of religious devotion. Every elf in the room was getting fucked. Mostly just by one goblin instead of the multiple ones that were using her, but they were still all getting to show their devotion and service to their goblin owners. Blessings couldn’t think of anything better that could possibly be happening.

She could see Narole eating out a goblin female. And it looked like she was _cleaning_ out that goblin, licking up the cum that another goblin had put int here. Blessings was happy for her, getting to do something like that. She was sure that the other elf was enjoying the taste of semen as much as Blessings was. Really, how could she not? Cum tasted so _good_ that every elf with a lick of sense in her would want to have it.

There weren’t as many elves around here as there had been. Blessings supposed that most of them had been taken back to wherever they had come from. But the remaining ones were having a _really_ good time. It made Blessings happy to see so many elves getting fucked so hard by so many different goblins. They were getting fucked doggy style, they were giving blowjobs, they were giving titfucks, everywhere Blessings looked, she saw an elf getting used. As was right and proper.

And most of them were just as naked as Blessings was. She wasn’t sure when she had lost her clothes, but she could see her robes draped over a bench. She had no idea where her headdress had gone, though. Oh well, it didn’t really matter, did it? The important thing was that, now that Blessings was naked, the goblins wouldn’t have the slightest problem fucking her holes. Not that there had been much getting in the way before, of course.

And then the goblin that Blessings was blowing decided he wanted something a bit more fast paced. He grabbed the sides of Blessings’s head and started to pull her up and down along his cock. Blessings gagged at the force that was being used as her head was pulled up and down. His cock was reaching deep inside of her throat and Blessings could feel her neck bulging outwards from the force of it.

And she loved it. It was _right_ for him to use her slutty body to get himself off on, no matter what form that took. She stared up at him with eyes that, even as they filled with tears, were still full of devotion. She was so _happy_ that he was using this elven slut like this. It was what she was here for. It was what she was made for. She wanted _more_ , she wanted to be filled, she wanted to make all of the goblins in the world as excited and as happy as this goblin was, right this very minute, as he used her.

And there were the other goblins that were fucking her as well. How could Blessings possibly ignore them, either? She could feel them in her lower holes. She could feel them playing with her breasts and ass. And she wanted them to keep on doing it, for as long as they could possibly get any level of enjoyment out of playing with a naked elf slut who desperately wanted their dicks.

Plenty of goblins had already shown how much they liked playing with her. Blessings had built up a pretty heavy level of cum on her face and on her small breasts before another elf had crawled over and licked her clean. Blessings had returned the favor, running her pink tongue all over the other woman’s skin and licking up the tasty, wonderful cum, making sure to chase after every single white droplet that she could find.

But before the two of them had managed to finish, Blessings had been dragged away by a pair of goblins who had wanted to fuck her. And obviously two goblins wanting to use her was _much_ more important than anything else could possibly be. Blessings had went without a word of complaint, ready and eager to serve her masters.

And now she was getting a pretty good level of cum built up on her again. Inside of her holes, especially, which were feeling _stuffed_ with cum from all of the goblins that had buried their thick, tasty, wonderful dicks deep inside of her and filled her up with their wonderful seed.

  
Blessings moaned in happiness a she felt the three goblins currently using her keep on fucking her, driving their dicks _deep_ inside of her, filling her up and making Blessings moan as she felt herself get opened up. Feeling her body struggling to take a dick was a _great_ feeling, one that Blessings just absolutely loved. It was even better when she could easily take a dick, of course, because that way, Blessings knew that her slutty… everything, really, was being rewarded with an easy fuck, the goblin using her not having to work to cram his dick into her.

“You little stuck-up whore,” the goblin in her mouth moaned. “Looking down at me when we first met. Bet you’re sorry now, huh?” He slapped one of Blessings’s boobs. “Won’t try to stop me from having fun, will you?”  
  
Blessings had _no_ idea what he was talking about. But that wasn’t out of the ordinary. She often had no idea what goblins were talking about. And it was a very rare occurrence when she needed to know, either. Mostly, just nodding her head and giggling was enough to see her through. Blessings couldn’t do either of those right now, not with her mouth filled up with delicious goblin dick. So instead, she ran her tongue up and down along the shaft, staring up at the goblin and doing her best to let him know that she was sorry for whatever it was that had made him mad and that she was going to do her best to make sure that, in the future, he got to keep on enjoying any part of Blessings’s body that he cared to fuck.

It seemed to do the trick. At any rate, he kept on pounding in and out of Blessings’s mouth at a furious rate, driving his wonderful green prick _deep_ inside of her mouth, pulling it out and slapping her face with it and then doing it all over again. And Blessings was happy to have him do it. She _deserved_ to have this happen to her, to be used as toy and as a way for a goblin to work out whatever anger and resentment he was feeling.

Blessings could feel the pleasure building inside of her. She was going to be cumming soon. And that was good. Blessings _loved_ to cum. The only thing better than her getting to cum was getting a goblin to cum. Because Blessings knew that she wasn’t as important as a goblin and that her pleasure was strictly secondary to her owners. She knew that and reveled in that fact.

As Blessings thought about how many goblins she had already made cum today, it was enough to push her over the edge. She moaned, throwing her head forward and driving her mouth down along the goblin’s dick in front of her. She felt the orgasm happen inside of her, sending a wonderful wave of tingling pleasure through her body. She could feel her entire body getting to feel _wonderful_ as she came, as she came hard, enjoying herself, impaled with two wonderful goblin dicks that were making her feel _great_.

“What a good slut,” one of the goblins said from a million miles away. “Look at that sweet body.”  
  
“Better now than she was,” the first goblin said with a grunt. “Arrogant, stuck-up bitch. We should have just kept you naked.”

Blessings hadn’t understood what he was talking about before. And she _certainly_ didn’t understand now. She was feeling too _good_ , her mind too caught up in the orgasmic pleasure she was feeling to have any chance of doing anything but cumming and cumming and then cumming some more. Blessings was drooling from the deepthroat she was giving, but she would have been drooling from the pleasure overwhelming her anyway.

She was feeling _good_. And there was a bone-deep drive inside of her to make sure that the goblins around her got to feel as good as she was feeling. They _deserved_ to feel as good and Blessings was going to do everything she could to make that happen. Even through the orgasm that was painting her world pink, Blessings did her best to rock back and forth on top of the dicks inside of her and keep on letting the goblins fuck her tight, wet, ready holes. She wanted to feel them as deep inside of her as she could, to know that she was stimulating as much of their dicks as much as she could.

And the goblins were using more of her body than just her holes. Their hands were on her breasts and her butt and everywhere, stroking, pinching, groping. It felt _good_. It felt so good to know that her masters were using her body, were enjoying her.

Blessings got a hint of just how much they were enjoying her as one of them started to fill her pussy with cum. She moaned around the wonderful rod she was worshipping, feeling the shaft pulsing and twitching inside of her. She was getting filled up, there was hot goblin cum shooting inside of her, covering her insides. Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. Blessings moaned, feeling a wave of ecstasy sweeping over her as she got to be a _good_ elf.

When the goblin went soft inside of her and slid out, there wasn’t another goblin to replace him. Which _really_ meant that the orgy was running out of participants. That was sad, but Blessings knew that there was only one place where the sex was constant and neverending, and that once you got there, you weren’t coming back. So she would just have to accept this for what it was and be grateful that so many goblins had already used her today.

And still were using her. The goblin in her ass and in her mouth were still fucking those holes. Blessings did her best to make them feel even better, even as she felt the warm, wonderful cum trickling out of her.

It was her duty, in so many ways, to make these goblins orgasm.

*******

Blessings felt fucked _limp_. There wasn’t the slightest chance that she was going to be able to do anything but just lay here and wait for her strength to come back. Of course, if a goblin wanted to come and fuck her, she would do her best to help him enjoy himself. But actually going out and finding a goblin? That was a bit beyond Blessings’s capabilities right now. Much better to just sit here and rest.

The orgy was still going on, though quite a few elves were in the same state as Blessings and were out of it for the next few hours. Mostly, it seemed that it was goblins fucking goblins, with only a few elves being kept around. Blessings was fine with that.

Despite how much she wanted to still serve goblins, Blessings was glad for a break. She had been… pretty thoroughly used. She had been pretty _heavily_ used. She had gotten fucked a lot. Her stomach felt full from all of the cum that she had swallowed and she rested a hand against her stomach, telling herself that the swelling she felt there was just her imagination and that she hadn’t _actually_ gotten that much cum stuffed inside of her.

But she had gotten a lot of it. There was no way around that thought. Cum was all over her body, especially thick on her face and her boobs. Blessings was going to need a long bath to get clean but this was the kind of dirty that it was fun to be. Blessings enjoyed the feeling of cum on her face, lingering proof of what she had been through and how highly the goblins here had enjoyed using her. And, of course, she had enjoyed the feeling of actually getting that cum spread across her in the first place. She had _really_ enjoyed that, even more than the blissful contentment that she was enjoying now.

Her holes were still leaking fairly thick rivers of semen, the thick white flood pouring out underneath her. Blessings could still taste the cum on her tongue, along with the arousal from other women, both goblins and elves.

And she hadn’t just fucked goblins and elves. She could vividly remember lifting herself up before a cheering crowd and fucking herself on the Great Goblin’s divine member. The stone shaft had felt just as good, moving in and out of her, as any dick ever did. She had cum from it, from properly serving the great god. And Blessings would do it again in a heartbeat, if only she was able to get her legs to work enough to actually stand up. Or even just let her crawl over to the other side of the room. But even that seemed like too much effort right now for her to manage.

So instead Blessings just stayed where she was, watching elves she didn’t know the names of get used by the priests and the few secular goblins still left in the chapel. They looked like they were having a good time. Of course, how could they not? An elf was made to love taking cock and that was just what was happening to them. It was like wondering if an elf would enjoy eating or sleeping. Of course they would.

Blessings was aware that she was laying against a stone… something. She craned her head upwards and looked into the blissfully stupid face of the Divine Breeder smiling down at her. Blessings smiled back at her, glad that she had carried out the Divine Breeder’s will in front of a sacred statue of her. Surely the Divine Breeder approved of this, right? Blessings had to hope so.

Blessings rubbed her own stomach. It was flat, not like the swell that the Divine Breeder had. But, with any luck, that would change one day. Blessings wanted to have little baby elves to take care of and bring up and teach them how to behave. She shivered with the thought of getting to watch a hypothetical daughter have her first time with a goblin, getting to experience the rush of service and joy and submission that flooded Blessings’s body every time a goblin fucked her or groped her.

Elves really were the luckiest race in the world, Blessings thought. They were all sexy and attractive and horny and they all belonged to a race that could properly guide and take care of them and use them. Was there anything better to be in the entire world?  
  
Blessings didn’t think so. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the still on-going orgy as she slowly fell asleep. When she woke up, there would be more for her to do. A constant life of service and submission to her greenskinned owners.

And Blessings couldn’t think of anything that could possibly be better.


End file.
